Karaoke
by HiragizawaD
Summary: hinata y konohamaru estan dispuestos a todo por una cita, malentendimietno, bromas cosas inusuales que casualmente pasan en konoha::
1. Chapter 1

_**NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE, NI LOS LUGARES, NI PERSONAJES (LO CUAL ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

_**LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENCE SON LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS (YA VEN COMO SI ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

-"_cursiva"- pensamientos_

_-_normal- hablando

* * *

**==Karaoke==**

* * *

"_El viento me sopla en la cara, el sudor corre por mi rostro, la adrenalina esta al tope dentro de mí. Esta es sin duda la misión más importante de mi vida, mi futuro depende del éxito de ella._

_He logrado infiltrarme sin que nadie se percate de ello, no por nada seré el próximo Hokage, pero no debo bajar la guardia ahora, ¿mi posición actual? justo en medio de su base, valla que soy genial con mi nuevo jutsu, solo debo esperar el momento preciso para cambiar de posición, solo un poco mas…"._

_-"¡Ahora!..."-_salgo de mi perfecto camuflaje y corro a toda velocidad hasta el próximo punto clave- _¡voy a lograrlo! ¡Voy a lograrlo!¡se que lo hare!_

-Hola Konohamaru- saludo tímidamente Hinata, el pequeño ninja grito tan fuerte que incluso en las aldeas de la arena, lluvia, sonido, hierba, sándwich, chachalaca y etc. Lo escucharon y mas rápido que la mordida de una cobra rabiosa se aparecieron cuatro sujetos ENORMES, claro que eso lo determino el chaparrín de Konohamaru que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

-¿Se encuentra bien Hinata-sama?- cuestiono el menos alto de ellos

-Claro esta todo en orden- sonrió tímidamente, pero ellos no le quitaban su severa mirada de encima al pequeñín- Lo que pasa es…bueno él es mi invitado…

-Si soy invitado y… Nos quedamos de ver en la entrada pero no la vi…. Y bueno se me hizo fácil pasar a buscarla- decía mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca, a los cuatro grandotes les empezaba a brotar llamas de los ojos, no de las llamas como las de Gai-sensei y el cejotas de su pupilo, ¡no! Estas eran las del tipo hoy moriras -¡¡No saben cuanto lo siento!!-grito aterrorizado mientras hacia una reverencia – ¡Lo siento Hinata!-

-No olvides el sama mocoso, por que en esta casa hay reglas-

-Lo siento Hinata-SAMA- lo dijo ya pegado al suelo y ella se sonroja

-No tienes por que disculparte fui yo quien llego con demora- volvió a sonreír- gracias por venir, pueden volver a sus actividades-dijo esto ultimo dirigiéndose a los del clan

-Como usted diga Hinata-sama – dijeron los cuatro mientras tronaban sus nudillos y miraban amenazadoramente al pequeño ninja, Konohamaru solo palideció aun más. Y así como llegaron se fueron.

-¿Te ayudo?- Hinata le ofrece su mano para incorporarlo, pero él de un salto ya se encontraba de pie

-Gracias pero estoy bien- hizo una reverencia – lo siento Hinata-sama

-Bueno entonces pasemos al salón para tomar un poco de té- dijo mientras se encaminaba para la mansión

-Pero Hinata…-varios del clan lo voltearon a verlo con llamas en los ojos- Digo Hinata-sama creo yo que ya he causado bastantes problemas

-Por supuesto que no es ningún problema además eres mi invitado- y siguieron su trayecto hacia la mansión

* * *

Sentados frente a frente con una mesa de por medio sin decir ni una sola palabra, no había otro ruido mas que el de los peces en el estanque y el golpe del bambú en el otro por el paso del agua.

-Bebe- fue lo único que dijo Hinata al entregarle la taza

-Arigato gozaimasu- se inclino en forma de reverencia y tomo del té- ¡ahh! –Ella volvió a llenar la taza –Arigato- "_Esto tan raro que quera, no que estoy pensando es Hinata la kunoichi más tierna, amable de toda la aldea"._

-¿Dime Konohamaru que te trae a merodear por el reciento Hyuga?- ella le sonríe mientras le ofrece galletas

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al genin, que casi escupe el té en el rostro de Hinata, poco a poco baja la vista avergonzado hasta mirar fijamente la mesa sin saber que responder, hasta que en su panorama encuentra la servilleta de las galletas ella se las había arreglado para escribir _**"nos observan, se natural".**_ El pequeño genin levanta la cabeza tan rápido que casi se le sale del cuerpo, mientras que Hinata sonríe de lo más casual.

-Bueno pues… lo que pasa es que… Como quedamos de vernos pues yo vine pero no encontraba a nadie para que me dijera donde pudieras estar y comencé a andar hasta que me encontraste- se explica escandalosamente y después se ríe mientras se rasca la cabeza.

-Etto… ¿de que me hablas?- mientras que su cara era un verdadero signo de interrogación

-Nos observan- le susurra como respuesta

-Hai… ya lo se, pero no nos escuchan- Konohamaru se deja caer en su asiento ya algo mas relajado -¿Y entonces?- Ella vuelve a cuestionar, Konohamaru se sonroja notoriamente

-Bueno… pues…tú sabes…yo pasaba…y quería… saber si fuera….posible…que saliéramos…

-_"Por kamisama me esta invitando a salir tengo que detenerlo, ¿pero como?"-_L-lo s-sien-tto mu-mucho Ko-konohamaru pe-perro n-no e-eres m-mi ti-tipo_-_Tartamudeo la Hyuga completamente roja.

-No, no, no, no y ¡no!-Se apresuro a corregir-Te equivocas yo… yo no venia aquí por ti pero no te ofendas eres muy linda eso nadie lo duda espera lo que quiero decir es que…- Hinata suspiro aliviada

-Ya veo entonces venias a invitar a Hanabi ¿no es así? Konohamaru estaba completamente rojo tal parece que había superado a la heredera – lo siento mucho- Dice de repente Hinata, él solo la mira confundido ella termina de beber de su taza- ella salió junto a mi padre y no vuelve hasta la tarde de mañana.

-¡¡Perfecto!!-grita completamente emocionado-Esto no puede ser mejor

-emm… Konohamaru ¿a que te refieres?- pregunta confundida

-Ella no esta, mi plan puede resultar mejor- otro poco y daba brincos de alegría

-¿Plan? ¿Cuál plan?- estaba tan emocionado que despepito todo ignorando el hecho de que ella puede intervenir

-Veras Hinata-sama, yo tenia planeado entrar a la mansión luego llegar hasta su habitación y ya estando ahí secuestrar a su hurón solamente dejándole una nota citándola en el parque donde casualmente se encontraría conmigo, yo viéndola tan devastada y angustiada la ayudaría y rescataría a su hurón quedando para ella como un héroe- después de esta larga explicación se sienta complacido y se toma el té de un trago aunque después se arrepiente por que estaba muy caliente. Hinata estaba en estado de shock después de escuchar tan "fabuloso" plan, parpadea un par de veces y entonces habló.

-Hay un pequeño fallo en tu plan

-¿Cuál?

-Primera no eres tan discreto para escabullirte, segundo no sabes cual es su habitación, tercera se llevo a mr. Bubus, cuarta posee el Byakugan, quinta…- cada palabra desanimaba mas a Konohamaru

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí el punto no funcionaria mi plan, ¿Y como es eso que no soy tan discreto?

-Todos vimos cuando entraste a la mansión, lo siento-dijo simplemente ella antes de beber de su té

-¿Pero si este plan no funciona como rayos me puedo acercar y…-No pudo terminar ya que Hinata lo interrumpió

-Simplemente pídeselo

-¿¡¡QUE!!? ¿¡Estas loca mujer!?- Konohamaru le grito y se levanto de golpe de su asiento, en eso la puerta se corre y desde el marco un espeluznante Neji lo asesinaba con la mirada

-¿Todo en orden Hinata-sama?- pregunta totalmente frio, al punto que Konohamaru empezó a sentir escalofríos, el genin había olvidado que habla con Hinata la futura líder del clan y él solamente era el "invitado" en su casa, claramente la interrupción de Neji fue una advertencia algo así como _**"vuelve a gritarle y no saldrás vivo de aquí"**_ eso multiplicado por cada miembro del clan que se encontraba

-Claro Neji, no hay problema alguno –contesto ella

"como tu no estas bajo amenaza"-pensaba sarcastico Konohamaru "todo es miel sobre ojuelas para ti"

-Bien me retiro, por el momento- dijo esto último dirigiéndose al pequeño, después de un breve silencio Hinata tomo la palabra

-Yo opino que deberías pedírselo y pues si…

-Aja ok, yo se lo pido pero imagínate solo imagínate que ella tan carismática como siempre me diga que **NO **eso seria mi fin, mi vida ya tendría sentido, me podrían decir que todo lo que conozco hasta ahora no existe y no es mas que pura ficción…

-Pe-pero…

-¡Oh por dios! Pero imagínate ahora que me dice que **SI…** si eso pasa… ¿que rayos voy hacer?... m-me mo-moriría de los nervios- Konohamaru comenzó a jalarse el cabello

-y-yo no creo que sea para tanto pues…

-¡¡¡Que no es para tanto!!!-dice Konohamaru elevando un poco su voz, en eso atrás de Hinata se ve como aparece una sombra muy similar a la de Neji con un aura de matar y llamas en los ojos- B-bueno qui-quiero decir que n-no me pa-parece al-algo muy p-prudente, al m-menos por el mo-momento- comenzó a tartamudear, Hinata notando su nerviosismo volteo hacia su espada pero la gran sombra se había desvanecido y Konohamaru había suspirado aliviado

-Pues nada pierdes con intentarlo, por que no le das un obsequio y entonces…-decía la heredera Hyuga acomodándose de nuevo en su lugar un poco sonrojada

-Aja ok, me parece genial Hinata-sama pero ¿me podrías dar un ejemplo grafico con Naruto? Ya sabes para captarlo mejor- decía medio picaron

-Y-yo… etto… pu-pues… a de-decir…- trataba de explicarse una muy colorada Hinata

-¡Oh!, ya ves como no es tan fácil-

Ambos suspiraron cabizbajos casi resignados por su falta de valor para con su amor, y si dije casi resignados. Hasta que Konohamaru tuvo una grandiosa idea que lleno sus ojos de una luz demostrando lo grandiosa, majestuosa, poderosa y todo que termine en osa, incluyendo morbosa.

-¿Que tal si nos unimos Hinata-sama?- pregunto Konohamaru apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa, ella levanto su vista confundida –Si hay que apoyarnos nosotros dos, si tu me ayudas con tu hermana yo te ayudare con Naruto ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te interesa?- decía mas pícaro

-Explícate- fue lo único que dijo para que él sonriera de oreja a oreja

* * *

bien hasta aqui por el momento dentro de poco subiere el segundo lo prometo y gracias por darte el tiempod e leer esta humilde historia

sayonara y que tengas un buen dia


	2. Chapter 2

_**NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE, NI LOS LUGARES, NI PERSONAJES (LO CUAL ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

_**LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENCE SON LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS (YA VEN COMO SI ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

-"_cursiva"- pensamientos_

_-_normal- hablando

* * *

**=Capitulo 2=**

-Vamos Sakura-chan hay que tener una cita el Ichiraku tiene un excelente ramen además de que prepara una sorpresa o algo así la verdad no recuerdo bien- comentaba escandalosamente Naruto

-Ya dije que no, estoy demasiado cansada, esta misión fue eterna- se quejaba la peli-rosa

-Tienes razón jamás imagine que nos llevara tanto tiempo, pero que tal mañana-volvió a intentar el rubio

-¡¡NO!! Y mas vale que te calles de una buena vez- exaspero ella

Así es como el equipo 7 había llegado a Konoha, entre peleas y risas, ya había pasado tiempo desde que derrotaron a Madara en una súper batalla donde todos las aldeas ninja se unieron y que por cierto casi perdían, ganaron al final por que a Madara le dio un infarto y cayo por un acantilado. Sasuke casi muere por el enfrentamiento entre Naruto y él. Ahora se encontraba en la aldea vigilado por los anbus (Sasuke claro), y no se le permitía salir de la aldea, en un principio ni siquiera tenia contacto con otro ser, ahora una que otra ocasión se le permitía a Naruto y a Sakura visitarlo. Pero las cosas estabas volviendo ya a su normalidad ya que Sasuke tenía un gran psicólogo que nunca lo dejaba y ese era Ibiki Morino.

* * *

-casa Hyuga-

-Ohayo gozaimasu-Saludo feliz Hinata mientras entraba al comedor

-Llegas tarde- contestó su padre

-Gomen nasai- dijo ella antes de sentarse y después de dar gracias por los alimentos comenzaron a degustar de ellos

-Me enteré que durante nuestra ausencia recibiste visitas- Soltó de pronto Hiashi, Neji se encontraba a su izquierda de él y Hanabi a su derecha de su padre y Hinata al lado de su hermana, ambos castaños voltearon a ver a la peli-azul

-Hai- Hinata respondió con simpleza, Neji y Hanabi giraron su vista hacia el patriarca

-¿Y se puede saber para que vino el nieto del tercero aquí?- observaron nuevamente a Hinata aunque Hanabi mas sorprendida y susurrando el nombre de Konohamaru, Hinata al notar esto sonrió de medio lado pero se mantuvo de lo mas tranquila

-Fue mi invitado para el té, ya que nos asignaron una misión- los tres Hyuga´s parpadearon sorprendidos

-¿Tienen una misión juntos?- soltó Hanabi realmente sorprendida todos los presentes le dirigieron su mirada hacia ella-Me refiero que…¿quien mas estará en su grupo? solo eso

-Nada más él y yo, nadie más-dijo Hinata haciéndole de emoción- totalmente **SOLOS**, sin nadie más

-Entonces me imagino que tú eres la líder de la misión – dedujo su padre

-Hai- contesto ella restándole importancia al asunto

-¿Qué clase de misión es?-Pregunto Neji integrándose a la conversación

-Es algo así como…espionaje… averiguar el misterio… estar en encubierto…uno que otro golpe… tu sabes es…esa clase de misión-Contesto Hinata, los demás nada mas se voltearon a ver confundidos

-Pues bien espero que esta misión sea un **éxito**, por que ahora es tu responsabilidad, ser líder no es trabajo fácil y bien sabes que no hay misión sencilla, el que sea un éxito o fracaso depende de ti. Solo recuerda que tener éxito es tu **DEBER**-sermoneo Hiashi

-Hai –Simplemente contesto y eso era lo que realmente sorprendida, ya que las respuestas de Hinata nunca habían sido tan firmes tan…secas.

* * *

-cerca del medio día-

-¡¡Hey jefe!! ¿Cuándo volviste?-saludo alegre Konohamaru

-Apenas hoy por la mañana- contesto el rubio

-Que bien ¿y que tal la misión?

-Demasiado sencilla los hice papilla- alardeo Naruto

-Eres increíble jefe, ¿A dónde ibas?-volvió a cuestionar el castaño

-A mi casa para terminar de llegar-Naruto comenzaba a extrañarse de tantas preguntas- Fuimos a entregar el reporte a la Hokage

-Bueno te acompaño- dijo Konohamaru comenzando a caminar

-Konohamaru ¿Qué te traes?- preguntó el rubio desconfiado

-Nada jefe ¿Por qué tendría que traer algo?- preguntó "inocente" el pequeño

-Pues si dijéramos que tú eres re-bueno para lo de camuflaje y eso de actuar de encubierto pues mentiría cierto- contestó el rubio

-Pues es igual si yo dijera que eres un erudito andando puesto que también mentiría- Naruto solo le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-¡Konohamaru! No puedes estar diciéndole ese tipo de cosas a la gente decente, no tenia idea que fueras tan guarro y da gracias que fui yo, si hubiera sido otra persona seguro no estás vivo- Konohamaru le aprecio una enorme gota y se preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que había visto Hinata en él?

Ya en casa de Naruto

-Si te prometo que hare tiempo para enseñarte una nueva técnica- dice el rubio abriendo la puerta de su departamento

-¡¡Eso seria genial!!- entraba un muy entusiasmado Konohamaru- Pero que cuchitril, esto es un verdadero chiquero, espera creo que los puercos son mas limpios- decía mientras se topaba la nariz

-Oye no esta tan mal, solo esta algo desordenado- se defendió el rubio

-Pero esto en verdad da asco-se quejaba aun el pequeño

-No sabía que fueras tan llorón

-No soy llorón pero imagínate que te viene a visitar Sakura ¿no te daría vergüenza hacerla pasar a esto?- dijo Konohamaru señalando todo el departamento del rubio

-Sakura-chan no se molestaría tanto si es que viniera, además esto se resuelve fácil- Naruto hace unos diez clones de sombras-Ya veras que no es tan complicado ni 5 minutos me llevara

Ya después de que el rubio limpiara todo su mini departamento y se bañara, puso el poco ramen instantáneo que tenia.

-No tardara mucho- dice Naruto mientras se sienta frente a Konohamaru

-Descuida jefe…- Konohamaru se acomoda en su lugar y se le queda mirando fijamente a Naruto y así es tuvieron un rato

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Naruto quien ya no soporto más

-¿Qué hay entre tú y Sakura?- soltó la pregunta tomando desprevenido al rubio que solo sonrió después de salir de su shock inicial

-Nada, solo somos buenos amigos ella sigue enamorada de Sasuke y pues por lo que alguna ves llegue a sentir por ella ha cambiado

-¿En serio?... o es que ¿Hay alguien más?-pregunta ansioso el pequeño

-No lo se, es muy raro esto del amor-se quejo el rubio- tiene razón Shikamaru al decir que es problemático- Se ríe mientras se rasca la cabeza- Pero… ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

-¿¡Qué!?... etto… amm- ahora el desprevenido era Konohamaru

-No me digas que te gusta alguien- dice el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna- ¿Quién es ella?

-Jefe no puedo andar por ahí diciendo quien es dueña de mi corazón- dice un avergonzado Konohamaru

-¡¡Hay cálmate!!... solo dime quien es, no iré corriendo a decir que tiene tu corazón-contesta burlón el rubio

-Te lo diré… pero si tu me dices por que insistes con salir con Sakura- dice Konohamaru sonriendo

-Me parece gusto… yo insisto… por que es una clave secreta que tiene el equipo 7 no es por que en verdad quiera salir con ella como ya dije antes solo somos amigos- contesta muy confiado el rubio- Es tu turno

-Eso no se vale no me dijiste la verdad completa- se queja el genin (N/A Naruto ya es chunin casi jounin )

- ¿¡¡Qué parte de clave secreta no entendiste!!?- le grita Naruto

-Esta bien siendo así…solo te diré que… la persona que me gusta es la niña mas hermosa de toda la tierra y sus ojos son como la luna llena en una noche despejada, aunque tengo que decir que ella es un tanto… emm…rara

-Vaya enserio te gusta- dice el rubio- y eres muy cursi

-¡¡¡No me importa!!!-grita Konohamaru

-No te enojes- se ríe Naruto

-Jefe ya me tengo que ir, ya se me hizo un tanto tarde nos veremos luego-Sale casi corriendo Konohamaru pero antes le grita - ¡¡¡y no se lo digas a nadie!!!

-¡¡Relájate!!- le devuelve el grito para quedarse pensativo

"_Ella es rara… ¿Quién en la aldea es rara?... creo que toda la aldea en si… ¿Por qué no especifico más?...dijo ojos como la luna llena… la luna es grande… también es brillante… ¿Será que sus ojos brillan en la obscuridad es por eso lo rara?, eso puede ser pero ¿Qué otra cualidad tiene la luna?...la luna es… es… blanca… ojos blancos…¿pero quien en toda la ald…."_

-¡¡¡Claro los Hyuga!!!- grita emocionado por averiguar el misterio

"_Pero dijo rara… y además ojos blancos…."_

-¡¡¡Por kami-sama es Hinata!!!- grita ahora totalmente conmocionado

* * *

-Oye Hinata-nesan… ¿Cuándo es que parten de misión?- Pregunto Hanabi mientras caminaba al lado de Hinata por el jardín de la mansión

-gomen nasai, es información clasificada-

-Bueno entonces…¿Por qué nada mas ustedes dos?- volvió a preguntar Hanabi

-gomen nasai, es información clasificada-

-¿Cuánto tiempo les llevara?- insistió una vez más

-gomen nasai, es…-no pudo terminar ya que la interrumpió Hanabi

-información clasifica, si claro… pues sabes, yo no me creo nada por que si fuera tan importante ya no estarían aquí a menos que halla un motivo por el cual no se van ¿es eso Hinata-nesan?

--gomen nasai pero eso información clasificada- contesto con simpleza Hinata a la menor tuvo que contener un grito de frustración

-Esto es absurdo- comentó la menor cruzándose de brazos

-Hanabi-chan se puede saber por que te molesta tanto que solo seamos nosotros dos, será acaso que él te…

-Claro que no, estas totalmente loca si piensas que él me gusta, ¡EL NO ME GUSTA!... ¿queda claro?- dice una roja Hanabi

-¿Quién no te gusta Hanabi?-pregunta una curiosa y sonriente Tenten que llegaba casualmente

-¡¡¡Nadie!!!- dice aun mas roja-¡¡yo no dije eso!!

-¿Entonces si no dijiste eso quiere decir que si te gusta?- dice Hinata hundiendo un poco a su hermana

-¡¡oh!! Siendo así el caso ahora quiero saber quien te gusta- dice Tenten con picardía

-Tenten mi primo espera por ti en el dojo- trataba de zafarse la menor

-No, yo de aquí no me muevo hasta que sepa **toda** la verdad-dice burlona Tenten-Hinata tu de debes saber dime ¿Quién es él?

-Konohamaru…Ohajo gozaimasu- saludó Hinata mientras le dirigía un guiño a Tenten

-¡oh! Muy graciosa Hinata-nesan-decía Hanabi mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerrabas los ojos-Si creen que volteare están muy equivocadas –Hinata y Tenten solo rieron un poco

-Ohajo gozaimasu, señoritas –contestó Konohamaru que se encontraba justo a espaldas de Hanabi, Tenten y Hinata rieron un poco mas al ver el sonrojo de la pequeña

-konochiwa- saludo Tenten

-Tomen una linda flor para unas lindas señoritas- dijo entregándoles un lirio a cada quien

-que atento Konohamaru ¿no lo crees Hanabi?- decía Tenten dándole unos codazos en las costillas

-hmp- fue la única respuesta por parte de ella

-¿Nos vamos Hinata-sama?- preguntó el genin

-Por supuesto, nos retiramos Tenten tenemos una misión que cumplir, siéntete como en tu casa-Hanabi aun no reaccionaba

-claro, yo también me voy Neji no es muy paciente que digamos-

-por cierto Hanabi-chan yo iba decir si te desagradaba- dice Hinata y le sonríe tiernamente a su hermana, antes de irse con Konohamaru y dejándola muy pero muy colorada

-Así que es Konohamaru ¡eh!- decía con picardía Tenten ¿quien lo iba decir?

-¡¡¡Están locas!!!!-grito la pequeña castaña antes de irse corriendo a su recamara, Tenten no hizo mas que reírse con ganas y cuando por fin pudo respirar de nuevo se fue a buscar a Neji.

* * *

Continuara….

Gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia por leer esta humilde historia espero en verdad que sea de su agrado puede que los personajes actúen fuera de si en algunas ocasiones pero es para darle suspenso

Nuevamente gracias y tengan un lindo día y no olviden dejar un Review ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

_**NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE, NI LOS LUGARES, NI PERSONAJES (LO CUAL ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

_**LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENCE SON LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS (YA VEN COMO SI ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

-"_cursiva"- pensamientos_

_-_normal- hablando

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**-¡**Oye Neji!- interrumpe Tenten la meditación del genio Hyuga-¡¡Adiiviinaaa queee!!- termina cantarina la castaña

-Hola Tenten- contesta secamente el Hyuga sin abrir los ojos para seguir meditando- por cierto, llegas tarde

-Adivina Neji- dice Tenten ignorando olímpicamente el reclamo del Hyuga

-….

-Nop, eso no es- Dice ella acercándose a Neji por la espalda

-….- hubo un silencio como respuesta Tenten pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él, _"Mientras te distraes adivinando yo te derribo, esto es venganza Hyuga"_ pensaba ella

-Vamos puedes hacerlo mejor, ¿o que ya no eres tan GENIO?- le reta Tenten mientras le sonríe, Neji sabia que no iba parar con su juego hasta que ganara o quedara satisfecha pero el era un jugador difícil y por nada iba a bajar la guardia no después de lo ocurrido días antes

-emm…Tienes un nuevo pergamino lleno de cosas puntiagudas- contesta Neji mientras toma uno de lo brazos de Tenten

-Sip, pero eso no es- contesta alegre Tenten y en un rápido movimiento aprovechando el agarre del Hyuga, Tenten lleva el brazo de él hasta su propia espalda (la de Neji) aplicándole así una llave popularmente mejor conocida como _**manita de puerco, **_Neji solo trato de mantenerse sereno

-Entonces Gai-sensei y Lee por fin se depilaron las cejas pero exageraron y ahora ya no tienen- dice Neji con aparente calma, Tenten no pudo evitar imaginarse a su sensei y a su compañero de equipo totalmente descejados y luciendo sus poses de taijutsu con su famosísimo traje látex verde y su tan característica sonrisas, que cuando ella se dio cuenta ya estaba riendo a carcajadas, Neji aprovecho esto para derribarla y colocarse sobre ella lo cual corto la risa de ella , eso y la sonrisa de superioridad de parte de Neji

-Me temo que has fallado nuevamente, creo que en definitiva no eres tan genio-Tenten deslizo su pierna golpeando la de Neji, luego ella le saco el aire al pegarle en la boca el estomago zafándose de la prisión de él- Esta bien te lo diré- dice ella mientras se sienta sobre el torso de Neji- ¿¡¡¡A que no sabes quien tiene una cita!!!? Cla…-

-¡¡¡Tu tienes una cita!!!- la interrumpe Neji algo sorprendido y molesto

-Dejame terminar ¬¬-(N/A: lo siento no puede resistirme en poner la carita, no lo vuelvo hacer)

-gomen nasai- dice Neji un poco apenado bueno eso imagino Tenten

-Pues bien te decía –dijo ella mientras daba saltitos sobre Neji- que ni te imagin…- en eso se escucho como alguien se aclaraba la garganta, ambos giraron sus cabezas para ver al tercero presente

-Neji me permites un momento—Hiashi Hyuga estaba totalmente serio a pesar de ver a Neji sobre el suelo y a Tenten sobre él

-Por supuesto Hiashi-sama-contesto Neji que ala vez se levanto tan rápido que tiro a Tenten- lo que usted diga- Hiashi fijo su vista en como Tenten se sobaba en el suelo, Tenten al sentirse observada se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo

-Si…bueno yo… mejor me voy a ver que hora es en mi casa- decía Tenten mientras se sacudía-Con su permiso Hiashi-sama-hace una reverencia hacia el y se marcha pero antes desde el marco de la puerta se asoma y le dice a Neji –Nos vemos luego ricitos –los Hyuga´s estaban sorprendidos por lo ultimo dicho

-¿Ricitos?-dice serio Hiashi enarcando una ceja y a lo lejos se pudo escuchar la carcajada de Tenten, Neji solo se sonrojo- Bueno eso no importa ahora, Neji tu sabes que dentro de un clan, mejor dicho de este clan hay dos tipos de misiones, las asignadas por la Hokage y las que se asignan dentro del mismo

-Hai- contesta Neji ya en su color de piel habitual

-Pues sin mas rodeos, quiero que sepas que no hay otra persona que confié mas que en ti

-Arigato gozaimasu Hiashi-sama, no importa como pero hare que la misión sea un éxito, solo dígame que hacer yo no lo defraudare- Hiashi solo sonrió de medio lado

-Lo que quiero que hagas es…que vigiles a Hinata- suelta de pronto dejando sorprendido a Neji

-¿a Hinata?... ¿Cree que traicione al clan como sucedió a los Uchiha?- pregunta preocupado Neji, Hiashi solo se mantenía callado, Neji estaba realmente sorprendido no creía que su prima fuera capaz de traicionarlos "_bueno ella es influenciable, pero tanto así como traicionar a todo el clan es ridículo_" era lo que pensaba Neji, ya ninguno de los dos decía nada

-Pero que cosas dices Neji-dice de pronto Hiashi descolocando a Neji-- se que Hinata nunca seria capas de hacer eso, ella no es tonta ella sabe la diferencia entre los Uchiha y los Hyuga-y medio sonríe el patriarca descolocando mas a Neji- Solo quiero que la vigiles su desempeño y eso pero…si llegara a suceder que este en serios pero muy serios problemas una ayudadita no estaría mal solo si su vida dependiera de eso

-¿Por qué la desconfianza Hiashi-sama?- pregunta Neji ya compuesto

Hiashi no dijo nada solo camino hasta la puerta dejando a Neji de pie a medio dojo -No hay misión sencilla y menos si en ella va el nieto del tercero- dice serio antes de marcharse

* * *

"_No puedo creer que la chica que le gusta a Konohamaru sea Hinata……..es que simplemente no puede ser………que a él……..y ella… pero que le vio…… Konohamaru es ……_" pensaba Naruto mientras caminaba por la aldea, así había estado desde que el genin había abandonado su departamento y por darle tanta importancia tuvo un accidente con su ramen instantáneo que accidentalmente cayo sobre sus piernas y por eso caminaba medio charrito

-¡Hey Naruto!-grito Kiba antes de darle un zape al rubio quien grito por la sorpresa

-¡¡Ahora no cara de perro!!- se quejo el rubio

-¡Uy pero que carácter! Oye nar…- Kiba no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el rubio se había ido- ¿pero que rayos le pasa a este? Esta loco- comentó Kiba, akamaru ladro apoyando a su amo

-Debe ser realmente malo para que lleve tanta prisa y esa cara- expreso Shino

-No creo lo mas seguro es que ya no atenga nada de ramen- le responde Kiba

-Como sea el caso debemos ir por Hinata para entrenar-dice igual de hermético Shino

-Tienes razón, por que no una carrera hasta la mansión Hyuga ¿listo akamaru? – akamaru ladro apoyando a Kiba quien se monto sobre el y comenzaron a correr a los dominios Hyuga- ¡¡Vamos Shino!! El ultimo invita la comida de los cuatro- dice Kiba ya con una distancia de por medio

-Salir antes y sin preguntarme si estaba preparado es trampa- se queja Shino antes de convertirse en muchos bichos y desvanecer en el aire

En la mansión Hyuga

-Hanabi, no descuides tu lado izquierdo- dijo Hiashi mientras entrenaba con su hija

-Sumimasen Hiashi-sama –interrumpe un miembro del clan- buscan a su hija que debo decir

-hazlos pasar-dice Hiashi marcando a su hija que tomarían un descanso

-konnichiwa Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-chan –saludaron con una reverencia Kiba y Shino

-Sumimasen la interrumpcion solo venimos por Hinata para entrenar

-Ella no se encuentra, esta de misión – contesta serio Hiashi

-¿de misión?- no pudo evitar preguntar Kiba sorprendido

- Así es, ¿acaso no sabían nada?-dice Hiashi

-Yo no sabía nada ¿y tu Shino?

-No, usted es el primero quien nos dice algo

-Bueno ella se fue cerca del medio día con Konohamaru- dice Hanabi levemente sonrojada recordando lo ocurrido pero se confundía su sonrojo con lo rojo del cansancio

-¡Oh! Bueno siendo así nos retiramos-dice Shino

-Con su permiso Hiashi-sama- hicieron ambos una reverencia frente al señor, ya cuando se encontraban fuera del recinto Hyuga

-Shino mejor vayamos con Tsunade puede que la convencemos para que nos mande de refuerzos- dice Kiba mientras se montaba en akamaru

-Me parece bien, debemos cuidarla bajo todas las cosas- contestó Shino

* * *

En el Ichiraku

El señor Teuchi había abierto el local como todos los días, ya había tenido los primeros clientes del día, había escuchado que Naruto había vuelto así que faltaría mucho en que viniera para comer y el lo esperaba ansioso para una orden que había preparado. Él conocía perfectamente a cada uno del que se sentara frente a la barra pero nunca se hubiera imaginado presenciar algo así

-Bien pues todo va por un buen camino- comentaba Konohamaru antes de llenarse la boca de ramen- él chico mandarina ya regreso a Konoha y…

-El chico mandarina ya esta en la aldea—dice Hinata sonrojada

-No puedes hablar sin llenarte la boca –le susurra al oído, Teuchi solo le pareció curioso que Konohamaru le susurra a Hinata bueno en realidad le pareció curioso que ambos vinieran a sentarse a comer juntos pero trato de no darle importancia

- Bieafen, deccafía qgue efsl cgshicgso manfafdghasdrina esfsta ddse vuegshlta y hle cushsestihsone sobdsfre edl cahso desl chvficle casfpildar y dgsijo quse nsdo lde intsdgersesda sosdlo lho hahsce phsor qhue ehs unha cslajdve qghue hagay egng ael easdqufsaipo – dijo Konohamaru con la boca llena (pero lo que quizó decir era --Bien, decía que el chico mandarina esta de vuelta y le cuestione sobre el caso del chicle capilar y dijo que no le interesa solo lo hace por que es una clave que hay en el equipo--) Teuchi al escuchar tanto balbuceo solo volteo a verlo con cara de signo de interrogación pero Hinata había entendió a la perfección lo que había dicho

-Mr. Bsfubfus sfe sofsarpgfrengdió adl enhfterhfasse qfue tehfnías unfsa mfishión cfon Kfsonsoha-kun (lo que ella quizó decir fue- -Mr. Bubus se sorprendió al enterarse que tenías una misión con Konoha-kun) —escuchar a la heredera del clan Hyuga balbucear con la boca llena y ver que se le escapaban pedazos de comida dejo al pobre de teuchi fuera de lugar y con una gota gorda de sudor bajar por se frente

"_pero de que demonios hablan estos dos_"-pensaba el pobre viejo- -Saben chicos no es necesario que hagan eso lo que digan en la barra se queda en la barra descuiden yo me encargo que de aquí no salga—les dice y les regala una sonrisa pero la verdad era que sonrió nervioso por las miradas penetrantes de Hinata y Konohamaru, después de un rato ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa

-Arigato – le dice Hinata y Konohamaru, después de un silencio

-Hay que saber que significa la insistencia del chico mandarina ya que hay dos opciones- dice ella limpiándose la ropa

-No hay problema con el chico mandarina, pero saber que jugo de vaca congelado prefiere mr. Bubus es un reto- contestó Konohamaru

-chocolate, nuez y a veces de galleta, me falta por comprar-dice ella de lo mas campal

"_sabia que los ninjas eran raros pero estos se exceden_" pensaba el viejo

-Bien me tengo que ir tengo cosas que comprar-dijo Hinata levantándose haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra

-Déjalo así Hinata – en ese momento Konohamaru sintió el aura asesina como aquel día en la mansión-y-yo invito, ¿Oye de casualidad ya viste los pájaros en el alambre?

-¿Pájaros?- Pregunta el viejo Teuchi-¿En donde muchacho?- mientras Konohamaru le mostraba los supuestos pájaros, Hinata activo el byakugan

- Neji espera en dos tejados de aquí, chico mandarina camina hacia esta dirección, mi grupo va hacia oba-chan mientras que Tenten, Lee y Chouji están en el puesto de barbacoa, cabeza de piña espera en la entrada a cuatro coletas que esta por entrar junto con sus hermanos y en el hospital discuten rosa y amarillo mientras a un lado de ella se ríen Oba-chan y Tonton, los demás hacen actividades normales- termina de recitar Hinata desactivando su byakugan

-¿Dijiste algo?-le Pregunta el viejo teuchi

-No nada- sonríe tiernamente Hinata

-Bien yo también me marcho tengo unas cosas que aclarar con cara de perro y el insectívoro

-Yo iré a ver a Tenten antes y por cierto él no se come los insectos- le corrige Hinata

-¡Como sea!, el punto es que yo voy para allá- y sin que el viejo pudiera hacer o decir algo mas habían salido corriendo de su local

-Que extrañ….¡¡¡¡¡OIGAN VUELVAN ACÁ NADIE ME PAGO!!!!! – les grita pero ya no regresaron ni siquiera voltearon a verlo--¡¡¡¡SE DONDE VIVEN!!!!

* * *

"S_i no me equivoco han mandado a Neji-niisan a vigilarme muy seguro ya sospechan, bien primero que debo de hacer es borrarlo del camino_"

Hinata caminaba tranquilamente mejor dicho como que corrí-caminaba por las calles de Konoha mientras Neji tenia una distancia prudente sin perderla de vista hasta que de pronto Hinata dobla en una esquina y mete turbo corriendo por los tejados pero antes había creado dos clones (ósea que había tres Hinata´s ) Neji al darse cuenta de eso también hace dos clones, las Hinata´s corrían manteniendo el mismo nivel de chacra para mantener la misma velocidad y poder confundir un poco mas al byakugan

El verdadero Neji seguía a la que se dirigía al puesto de barbacoa --"_Pero que demonios le pasa_" -pensaba el castaño y cuando estaba apunto de entrar es intervenido por Shikamaru y compañía

Dentro del local

"_bien no tengo tiempo para mas" _Hinataapenas cruzo la puerta utiliza un henge para transformarse en Neji se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraban Tenten, Lee y Chouji

-konnichiwa mi eterno rival- saludo Lee

-Neji toma asiento llegas a tiempo aun no ordenamos – dice Tenten mientras le hace un hueco para sentarse

-Solo vengo para decirles que son las personas mas patéticas que en mi vida he conocido, él de verde es gay y la otra dice que tiene talento con las armas cosa que no es verdad y ni hablar de sus peinados tan ridículo, véanse sentados aquí llenándose las venas de colesterol junto a este obeso bueno para nada que se la pasa diciendo que es de huesos anchos pero la realidad es que eres un gordo que apenas puede moverse- Tanto Lee, Tenten y Chouji estaban primero en estado de shock luego se encabronaron de lo lindo

-¡YO NO SOY GORDO!-grito Chouji

- Más vale que te retractes- amenazo Tenten

-Perdedores- fue lo único de dijo el supuesto Neji antes de arrojar la bomba de humo y que los tres se arrojaron sobre él

Se escucho el tintineo de la campana cuando se habré la puerta, permitiendo entrar aire fresco despejando el humo

-Ni creas que te iras tan campante Hyuga-dice Tenten mientras arroja una cadena con la cual enrolla y asfixia al verdadero Neji

-Tenten….. ¿Que…haces?-dice entrecortadamente el castaño por la falta de aire

-Mostrarte de lo que soy capaz- contesta la morena

-Aquí no – dice forzadamente el Hyuga

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes – dice Tenten y dando un giro arroja a Neji contra las mesas mas cercanas, el castaño apenas y podía respirar cuando Lee le ofrece una mano él confiado la toma pero para su desgracia Lee aprovecha para tomarlo como costal de entrenamiento, el Hyuga por la falta de aire apenas y podía esquivar unos cuantos golpes, Lee le da una patada arrojándolo unos cuantos metros

-¡¡¡Mi hombría hará que gimas de dolor y suplicaras para que me pare y aunque grites mi nombre deseoso para que termine no lo hare por que te destrozare!!!-le grita Lee, volvió a poner su posición de ataque pero Chouji había hecho crecer sus manos tomando al Hyuga entre ellas

-Por cierto Hyuga ¡¡YO NO SOY GORDO!!- se escucha el grito de Chouji, todos los presente bueno los que no habían salido corriendo del establecimiento tenían cara de WTF y sin querer queriendo Shikamaru y sus invitados terminaron involucrados en la pelea

"_gomen ne, Neji-niisan_" pensó Hinata antes de retirarse bueno antes de hacer puff ya que era un clon y estaba debajo de una mesa oculta _"pero que suerte que me halla tocado el real"_

* * *

Continuara….

Gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia por leer esta humilde historia y dejar un review o simplemente leer ^.^

Espero en verdad que sea de su agrado puede que los personajes actúen fuera de si en algunas ocasiones pero es para darle suspenso

Nuevamente gracias y tengan un lindo día y no olviden dejar un Review ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

_**NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE, NI LOS LUGARES, NI PERSONAJES (LO CUAL ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

_**LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENCE SON LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS (YA VEN COMO SI ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

-"_cursiva"- pensamientos_

_-_normal- hablando

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Por otra parte Konohamaru corrió todo lo que daban sus piernas claro usando sus famosísimos atajos para llegar antes que Kiba y Shino a Latorre de Hokage, Tanta era su suerte que en varias ocasiones Shino y Kiba se habían parado ya sea para platicar, o daban el paso a otra gente o ayudaban a los niños con sus mascotas y cosas por el estilo. Y cuando por fin Konohamaru llego a dicha torre entro a la primera habitación que encontró y utilizo un henge para transformarse en la mismísima Hokage, y saliendo lo mas pronto posible topándoselos de frente haciendo que se ahogara Kiba en su pechonalidad.

-P-Pe-Perdone-dice muy apenado y nervioso Kiba

-Veo que lo de tartamudear es contagioso- dice la Hokage

-¿Cómo dijo Tsunade-sama?-pregunta Shino curioso por la reacción de la Hokage

-¿Qué se les ofrece?-Pregunta la Hokage haciéndose la loca ante la cuestión de Shino

-Bueno veníamos para preguntar sobre Hin—comienza a decir Shino por que parecía que Kiba tardar en reaccionar pero no pudo terminar ya que la Hokage lo interrumpió

-Ella se encuentra en una misión y creo que saben perfectamente que no deben hablar deliberadamente sobre la información de las misiones ya que nos dejarían al descubierto ante otras aldeas

-Si lo sabemos pero….-Trato de decir Kiba

-¡Callados!-ordeno la Hokage-se que últimamente no han tenido acción pero todo a su tiempo yo les mandare a llamar, ahora largo de aquí que no he tenido un buen día-dice seria bueno medio seria la Hokage, akamaru había ladrado y Kiba lo observo confundido pero ya no dijo nada

-Claro Tsunade-sama-dice Shino y ambos chicos le hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon Konohamaru se quedo de pie en el mismo sitio hasta que los perdió de vista

-¡Uff!-suspira el genin y deshace su transformación-- Eso estuvo cerca

-Ya lo creo- dice una voz a su espalda que hace que tiemble de miedo

* * *

-Hora de la cena en la casa Hyuga-

"_Me pregunto que habrá pasado con Konohamaru, me tope con Shino y Kiba y venían muy pensativos me pregunto que les habrá dicho ese…"_

¿Cuánto mas va tardar?-pregunta irritada Hanabi sacando de sus pensamientos a Hinata

-La paciencia es una virtud-dice Hiashi serio pero sus tripas lo traicionaron reclamando alimento sus hijas tuvieron que contener la risa--Pero Neji tendrá que comer solo –termino de decir el patriarca de la casa y no tuvo que repetir dos veces para que comenzaran a comer claro después de dar gracias por sus alimentos fue que comenzaron a comer

-Dime Hinata ¿Cómo va la misión?-Preguntando Hiashi iniciando la conversación

-¿Cómo va la misión?-le contesta Hinata media ida (o sea estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos pero aun escuchaba lo de su alrededor)

-¿Qué?-dice Hiashi confundido

-Tu dijiste que te dijera como va la misión –dice Hinata todavía estando mas en sus pensamiento que en la conversación de su padre

-¡¡¡¡Hinata Hyuga!!!!-le regaña Hiashi a lo cual Hinata pega el brinco en su asiento y Hanabi suelta la carcajada por la reacción de su hermana

-Sumimasen padre pero me encontraba analizando ciertas situaciones del día hoy-contesta Hinata excusándose

-Se que no nos puedes comentar mucho por que es…—decía Hiashi

-Información clasificada-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Si lo sabemos-dice irritada Hanabi--¿Pero algo nos podrás decir?

-Bueno se puede decir que nos va bastante bien…hasta el momento…

-¿A sí?-pregunta curiosa Hanabi -¿Qué hicieron hoy?

-Pues hoy tuvimos nuestro primer enfrentamiento- contesta Hinata con una sonrisa que tanto Hiashi como Hanabi estaban realmente sorprendidos por que ella no presentaba golpes, heridas o mínimo cansancio ya que había llegado y preparado la cena

En eso la puerta se corre y entra Neji con la ropa rasgada bueno lo que quedaba de ella, varios golpes marcados por su torso, marcas de cadena en los brazos rasguños por TODAS partes, su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros, estaban seguros que un afro de un hippie estaba mas estilizado que su cabello en ese momento, su ojo morado y ya súper mega hinchado que parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento y no conforme con eso olía a orines de perro. Los Hyuga que se encontraban cenando estaban impactados al ver al prodigio del clan en esas condiciones

-¿Pero Neji-niisan que te ocurrió?-pregunta sorprendida e inocentemente Hinata, Neji tenia ganas de ahorcarla en ese momento

-Nada, solo fue entrenamiento ligero-contesta Neji tratando de sonar normal pero al momento de hablar parecía que estaba chimuelo, una gota de sudor corría por la cabeza de Hiashi y Hanabi—Hiashi-sama será posible que pueda hablar con usted después de la cena

-Por supuesto Neji, ve a bañarte ahora-dice ya compuesto Hiashi, Neji hace una reverencia y sale de la habitación

-¿vieron lo mismo que yo?—pregunta Hanabi burlona

-Que dejo un rastro de arena por toda la casa-contesta Hinata-mostrando la arena que había en el suelo

-eh…no, eso no.. si no que esta chimuelo- dice con una sonrisa Hanabi y después suelta la carcajada haciendo que Hinata y su padre también se rieran con ganas, la cabeza de Neji se asomo por la puerta otra vez pero con cara de pocos amigos

-Basta- fue lo único que dijo el patriarca disimulando su propia sonrisa y ellas ahogando su risa después de un silencio breve pero silencio al fin y al cabo fue que volvió a cuestionar a su hija--¿Cuántos eran?-ambas se quedaron con mini signo de interrogación al no saber de que hablaba su padre--¿Con cuantos peleaste Hinata?-vuelve a preguntar mas en forma

-¡Oh! Eso….este…eran muchos, no los pude contar muy bien pero mínimo tenía que pelear con tres a la vez

-¿¡¡¡Qué!!!? ¿Es enserio? –dice Hanabi sorprendida--¿y Konohamaru?

-Bien gracias –dice Konohamaru desde la ventana y con unos enormes chipotes en la cabeza sorprendiendo a los Hyuga—Lamento interrumpirlos pero llaman a Hinata-sama

-¿Qué?-dice ella sorprendida

-La Hokage nos llama en este momento es sobre nuestra misión—dice el pequeño

-Claro—dice un poco mas pálida—Y-yo m-me retiro- dice un poco titubeante

-Hai- contesta Hiashi notando el cambio de su hija, ambos ninjas salieron del recinto Hyuga lo más rápido posible – ¡Neji ven acá!—ordena Hiashi

En la torre de la Hokage

El camino hasta la torre fue silencioso ya que Shizune se encontraba con ellos, Hinata llevaba mil preguntas y no le gustaba para nada que Konohamaru fueran tan callado y nervioso eso solo podía asegurar cosas malas muy malas por ocurrir

-Tsunade-sama—dice Shizune entrando a la oficina—Ya están aquí

-Bien déjalos pasar y déjanos solos por favor—dice la Hokage totalmente seria, Shizune ya estaba por salir nuevamente dejando a ambos ninjas en la oficina pero antes de que saliera la Hokage volvió a hablar-y dile a Neji Hyuga que puede irse a dar una vuelta mientras que hablo con ellos

-Hai—contesta Shizune y se retira cerrando por fuera haciendo que ambos ninjas tragaran en seco

-¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa?-pregunta la Hokage esperando las reacciones de ambos

-¡¡Yo no tengo nada que ver!!-grita Konohamaru tomando por sorpresa a Hinata--¡¡¡Todo fue idea de ella, me obligo a hacerlo!!!—Se acerca Konohamaru y se sienta en el regazo de la Hokage y la abraza—No tiene idea de los métodos de persuasión que tiene esta mujer—dice casi llorando Konohamaru señalando a Hinata que estaba atónita por la confesión del genin y que negaba con la cabeza al ver la severa mirada de la Hokage

-¡¡Así que obligas a menores para hacer tus necesidades!!—le acuso gritando la Hokage Hinata tenia una cara indescriptible

-Y-Yo n-no-trataba de defenderse y entonces bajo todo pronostico Hinata hizo algo que nadie se lo hubiera esperado, se acerco y tomo a Konohamaru de las solapas de su ropa y lo ahorco—Eres un traidor—la Hokage se levanto tomando a Konohamaru y a Hinata de sus ropas y de quien sabe donde salió un enorme perchero y los coloco ahí como si fueran unos abrigos mas, Konohamaru seguía gritando que Hinata estaba loca que el era inocente, Hinata trataba de darle una paliza hasta que logro atinarle a su cabeza haciendo que rebotara con la pared dejando a Konohamaru medio aturdido y ella ya estaba mas tranquila

-Déjeme explicarme Tsunade-sama—dijo ya en su personalidad normal

-Te escucho—dice la Hokage mientras se servia un vaso de sake

-El fue el inicio llego a mi casa como invasor y después…

-abusaste de su inocencia –completo Tsunade

-¡¡Que!!-exclama sorprendida Hinata en eso Tsunade y Konohamaru empiezan a reírse como desquiciados y ella estaba con cara ¿what? –Se puede saber de que se rien-

-Era broma—dice ya seria la Hokage mientras se limpiaba la lagrimita de tanta risa –En la tarde me encontré a Konohamaru

○○○○○Flash back○○○○○○

-¡Uff!-suspira el genin y deshace su transformación-- Eso estuvo cerca

-Ya lo creo- dice una voz a su espalda que hace que tiemble de miedo

-¡¡Tsunade-sama!!-grita asustado el pequeño, la Hokage lo toma de sus solapas y lo levanta para quedar frente a frente

-¿¿POR QUE ESTABAS TRANSFORMADO EN MI??—fue entonces que Konohamaru se fijo que a la habitación que había entrado era la oficina de la Hokage y que ella también había tomado un atajo para llegar desde el hospital

-Se lo puedo explicar no se enoje y le invito un trago de sake- dice Konohamaru haciendo que la Hokage enarque una ceja

-Tu no puedes tomar-dando por no valida la oferta del genin

-Sip lo se pero puedo tomar una delas botellas que hay en mi casa y obsequiársela y ya estando mas cómodos podremos hablar con calma –Tsunade parecía no estar convencida del todo, así que Konohamaru siguió probando suerte--Esto también involucra al clan Hyuga que tiene mejor reserva de sake de la villa

-De acuerdo pero quiero dos botellas de ambos- dice la Hokage soltándolo—Empieza a relatar—El pequeño solo sonrió complacido

○○○○○FIN DL FLASH BACK○○○○○

--Y me conto todo lo que ya tienen planeado—dice la Hokage con otro vaso de sake—Por cierto espero mis botellas –Dice dirigiéndose a Hinata quien solo asintió con la cabeza--Bien les diré que me sorprende que puedan trabajar juntos pero si esta misión tiene éxito les subiré de rango a ambos se los prometo claro pero igual y les cuesta otra botella- dice la Hokage empinándose su vaso

-¿Y si le traigo la botella ahora?—pregunta Konohamaru entusiasmado

-No tienen que cumplir la misión antes, ya vi de lo que son capaces—dice esto ultimo enfocando a Hinata

-Oye cierto, pobre Neji --le die Konohamaru—vimos todo lo que hiciste

-No le hice nada- se justifico la oji-perla—Fueron los demás

-Sip en el puesto de barbacoa pero a sus clones les fue muy bien que digamos—agrega Konohamaru—hiciste que akamaru lo agarra como su baño privado además que Sakura e Ino aun lo quieren matar

-Creo que me excedí un poco—dice la peliazul avergonzada--¿Pero como lo saben? – ellos no contestaron más simplemente mostraron la bola de cristal del tercero

-Bien les ayudare un poco –dice de pronto la Hokage—les diré que significa la clave del equipo siete—ambos ninjas les brillaron sus ojitos esperando a que continuara—solo si Hinata me trae en este momento una botella de sus reserva –dice con una sonrisa y las mejillas ya coloradas por el alcohol

-Este…--dudaba Hinata—

-¿Acaso no quieren la información?- le cuestiono la Hokage

-No es eso si no que quisiera saber donde esta mi primo, se que podría usar mi byakugan como en la tarde pero en ese momento lo tome por sorpresa, él jamás se hubiera imaginado tanta cosa—dice Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos—Ahora debe hasta sospechar incluso de las rocas

-Me parece lógico, bien veamos—dice la Hokage colocando mejor la bola en el escritorio y los tres se asomaron—Aquí esta, hip justo en la esquina siguiente hip—dijo la Hokage que comenzaba con un hipo alcohólico, justo vieron como de la nada se había juntado todos los ninjas que lo persiguieron esa misma tarde para seguir dándole la paliza de su vida, Neji prefirió correr despavorido por su vida que quedarse a pelear

-Es la oportunidad perfecta—dice Konohamaru

-Bien vuelvo en seguida –Dice Hinata, la Hokage estaba entretenida bebiendo de la botella—Mantenla despierta y sácale la mayor información que puedas –le dice la oji-perla a Konohamaru—Espero no tardar mucho

-No te preocupes—dice él todo esta bajo control

-Yo no estaría tan segura de eso—dice ella viendo a la Hokage que daba vueltas en su silla con la botella empinada

-No te has fijado que Shizune se fue así por que si- le dice Konohamaru moviendo las cejas

-Si por que siguió las órdenes de Tsunade-sama—dice ella de forma simple

-Nop—dice Konohamaru sonriente—Yo me deshice de ella, pero luego te contare debemos darnos prisa

-No tardare- dice Hinata mientras salía por la ventana y corría por los tejados para más rápido

* * *

Continuara…..

Gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia por leer esta humilde historia y dejar un review o simplemente leer ^.^

Espero en verdad que sea de su agrado puede que los personajes actúen fuera de si en algunas ocasiones pero es para darle suspenso

Nuevamente gracias y tengan un lindo día y no olviden dejar un Review ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

_** NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE, NI LOS LUGARES, NI PERSONAJES (LO CUAL ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

_**LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENCE SON LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS (YA VEN COMO SI ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

-"_cursiva"- pensamientos_

_-_normal- hablando

* * *

*+*+*+*/En el capitulo anterior/*+*+*+*

-No te has fijado que Shizune se fue así por que si- le dice Konohamaru moviendo las cejas

-Si por que siguió las órdenes de Tsunade-sama—dice ella de forma simple

-Nop—dice Konohamaru sonriente—Yo me deshice de ella, pero luego te contare debemos darnos prisa

-No tardare- dice Hinata mientras salía por la ventana y corría por los tejados para más rápido

/Basta del capitulo anterior/

* * *

Mansión Hyuga

"No debería sentirme así y mucho menos por él, en todo caso sería por mi hermana"

Hanabi se encontraba dando vueltas por su recamara como león enjaulado, paro en seco frente a la ventana para abrirla para que entrara aire fresco y fue ahí donde la vio

-Se que ocultas algo y no me daré por vencida hasta saberlo todo—dice Hanabi totalmente dispuesta para salir a investigar

* * *

En casa de Naruto

Cierto rubio tenía problemas para poder dormir como Kamisama manda, ya que no había tenido un día de lo más normal y común en su extraña vida y eran las palabras del viejo Teuchi

*+*+*+*/Flash Black/*+*+*+*

-¡Hey Naruto!-grito Kiba antes de darle un zape al rubio quien grito por la sorpresa

-¡Ahora no cara de perro!- se quejo el rubio

-¡Uy pero que carácter! Oye nar…- Kiba no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el rubio se había ido

"_Pero que inoportuno es ese cara de perro, que no ve que esta pasando algo serio…"_

-¡Hey Naruto!, ven almorzar la casa invita- Le grita Teuchi con una sonrisa en el rostro, el rubio al escuchar almuerzo gratis no se hizo del rogar

-¡Cielos viejo! No sabes lo bien que me caerá uno de sus platillos justo ahora- dice el rubio acomodándose en su asiento

-Eso imagine muchacho, pero dime ¿Por qué traes esa cara? ¿Sucede algo?-

-No es nada viejo, solo que estoy buscando a Konohamaru para confirmar algo-

-Mira que casualidad justamente estuvo aquí junto con la señorita Hyuga- le dice el viejo mientras le colocaba su plato frente a Naruto

-¿¡Junto a Hinata!- cuestionó el rubio claramente molesto, Teuchi solo lo observo curioso, así que decidió improvisar un poco solo para ver la reacción de Naruto

-Así es muchacho, incluso él pago la cuenta se comportaba como todo un caballero con ella- El rubio se limito a separar con fuerza sus palillos

-Así que estaban en una cita- comenta Naruto totalmente serio

-Pero que cosas dices Naruto no creo que…-No pudo terminar de explicarse el viejo por la interrupción del rubio

-Se de buena fuente que ellos están saliendo juntos- termina diciendo Naruto un poco triste

-¿En serio?-Teuchi estaba realmente sorprendido—Eso explica su comportamiento tan raro

-¿Raro?—pregunta Naruto

-Así es, se portaban sumamente extraño esos dos con decirte que ella se fue de aquí sonrojada, ya regreso Naruto voy un momento allá atrás

Por la mente de Naruto pasaron varias imágenes como que se daban de comer ramen uno al otro y se acariciaban sus manos luego el recorría las piernas de ella, y cuando el viejo se distraía se acercaban para poder besarse

-No puedo creerlo, entonces es verdad que salen juntos-dice un poco triste rubio

-Naruto yo no creo…-ya había vuelto el viejo y había escuchado lo del rubio

-¡Pero que rayos le vio a él!—Gritó el rubio fuera de si-¡No es más que un escuincle revoltoso, inoportuno, escandaloso, medio bruto además de algo torpe y feo pero sobre todo ESCANDALOSO!—después de su verborrea volvió a su plato un poco mas tranquilo

-Bueno si lo pones así, pues ella siempre ha tenido debilidad por lo **ruidoso**

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres viejo?

-Nada olvídalo, pero dime Naruto acaso tu estas ¿celoso?—El rubio soltó una carcajada se podría decir un poco forzada

-¿Yo, celoso? Para nada viejo y mucho menos de Konohamaru- dice Naruto con una sonrisa—"_Pero tal vez si este celoso por Hinata"._

-No sería algo malo que te sintieras celoso ya que es un sentimiento común en los humanos, y mas si es provocado por joven tan linda como la señorita Hyuga, me imagino que ha de tener bastantes pretendientes afortunado será quien se gane su corazón- Decía el viejo mientras acomodaba unos trastos limpios

-Puede que si lo este un poco—confiesa Naruto el viejo lo mira de reojo—Pero es que ella siempre ha sido muy atenta conmigo y yo le he tomado cariño, solo eso somos amigos y no quisiera que nada malo le suceda.

-Claro lo que tu digas Naruto, pero para cuando te animes aclararlo mas afondo úsalos—le dice el viejo Teuchi entregándole unos boletos

*+*+*+*/Fin del Flash Back/*+*+*+*

-El viejo tienen razón tengo que aclararlo justo ahora—Naruto se levanto de su cama y sin importarle que estaba en pijama salió de su casa

* * *

Volviendo ala mansión Hyuga

No era de extrañarse por la heredera del clan y su rareza ya habían escuchado a Hiashi quejarse de eso antes, así que no la entendían simplemente la querían y ya se había "aclarado" el punto de que no es que fuese rara si no que era diferente.

Pero el verla andar a hurtadillas en su propia casa era sumamente rara nada común dentro de su rarees, Pero fingían que no la veían solo para darle gusto a lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Todos menos una persona que no la tenia para nada contenta y estaba dispuesta arreglar sus asuntos pendientes justo ahora.

Hinata había llegado hasta la bodega sin mayor problema pero aun así no podía dejar de estar solo un poco nerviosa, colocaba en una canasta (de quien sabe donde la saco) una botella por cada estantería que había por que se imagino que en ese tema Tsunade diría que una nunca es suficiente

"N_o tenia idea que bebiéramos tanto en el clan, tal parece que esta bodega no tiene fin pero que exageración de botellas hay aquí, simplemente estar aquí te embriaga el aroma de tantas que hay_"

La peli azul estaba por terminar cuando de pronto escucha ruidos extraños por fuera y que se estaban acercando así que tomo su canasta y se esconde en una alacena que estaba curiosamente vacía dejando una rendija para poder observar

La puerta se azoto contra la pared por la fuerza con la que la abrieron, a Hinata casi se le salen los ojos de sus orbitas no daba crédito a lo que veía. Tenten la consideraba como una hermana estaba besándose apasionadamente en una bodega del clan

Tenten paseaba su mano en la rebelde cabellera de su acompañante mientras le mordía el labio inferior, él por su parte recorría la espalda de la castaña y con la otra desasía sus tan característicos chonguitos dejando caer su abundante cabellera sobre su espalda, Tenten le había despojado de su chamarra dejándolo solo con su camisa y él sin mucha delicadeza había destrozado la blusa de ella con un kunai. Él comienza descender desde su boca recorriendo su clavícula, su cuello sus hombros llenándola de ardientes besos, pero antes de que llegara a sus senos la puerta se vuelve abrir de golpe

-¿¡Pero que demonios!-Grito la pequeña Hyuga-¡Tenten! Y ¿¡UZUMAKI!-Hanabi estaba realmente en shock ya que según ella su hermana había entrado por este pasillo así que abrió cada habitación y la que le faltaba era esa misma pero nunca en su corta vida se hubiera imaginado eso

-Ups será mejor que me valla—dice una colorada y semi-desnuda Tenten el rubio solo hizo puff dejando a una castaña aparentemente sola.

Hanabi seguía en shock que por inercia regreso sobre sus pasos diciendo-¡Wow! Mi trauma es tan grande que cuando crezca seré administradora de empresas *

Mientras que en una alacena curiosamente vacía se encontraba una joven con el corazón desgarrado llorando a mares silenciosamente

* * *

En la torre de la Hokage (Tiempo después)

-¿Simplemente significa eso?—Pregunta Konohamaru decepcionado- Esperaba un poco mas que eso, aunque no se por que me ilusione era el equipo del jefe era de esperarse algo así

-Si hip lo se hip es decepcionante hip pero es su hip secreto mas preciado hip- Contesto una alegre Tsunade

-Bueno como sea, eso nos simplifica varias cosas—Piensa en voz alta Konohamaru en eso se escucha la risa de la Hokage -¿Qué es tan gracioso Hokage?

-¡Ustedes!—Y se vuelve a reír-Es increíble que lleguen a tanto—Se empina la botella para darle un gran trago

-Tiene razón Tsunade-sama ya sabe lo que dicen que acciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas o algo así—Dice Konohamaru revisando documentos en el escritorio de la Hokage

-Así es Konohamaru—Dice Tsunade antes de abrir otra botella- Son muy creativos con esos nombres claves-Se ríe un poco más

-"_Sera cuestión de tiempo para que quede dormida_" –Pensó el joven genín -Eso me recuerda Tsunade-sama que tiene que firmarnos unos papeles—Le dice mientras le entrega las hojas

-No me creas tonta pequeñín, no firmare ningún papel de ascenso de grado, podre estar ebria mas no soy una idiota

-Bueno no me puede culpar por intentarlo—Sonríe ampliamente el genín

-He vuelto—Aparece de repente Hinata por la ventana, su fleco cubría su mirada—Tome Tsunade-sama—La Hokage examinaba las botellas o eso aparentaba ya en realidad observaba discretamente a la Hyuga

-¡Perfecto! –Exclamo alegre Konohamaru-Tsunade-sama ya me dijo lo que significa lo de….

-Ya no importa—dice ella débilmente

-¿Qué? ¿Pero de que estas hablando? ¡Claro que importa!—le contesta Konohamaru, Tsunade solo observaba la escena

-Dije que no importa—Le contesta seria y con determinación dejando helado a Konohamaru e impresionada a la Hokage

-¿¡Y se puede saber por que ya no importa!—le contesta molesto Konohamaru

-Escúchame Konohamaru no lo intentare mas con Naruto pero puedo ayudarte con Hanabi

-¿Pero que? –Konohamaru estaba sorprendido

-Ya veo –Fue lo único que dijo Tsunade para que Hinata y Konohamaru la voltearan a ver –Así que hay alguien mas en la vida de Naruto ¿No es así?—Hablo tan natural la Hokage (apuesto a que no habían notado que ya no tenia hipo)

-Hinata… ¿que fue lo que paso?—Se atrevió a preguntar Konohamaru

-Paso que…-Unas lagrimas traicioneras escaparon de los ojos de ella-Naruto y Tenten estaban en mi casa y se estaban besando y si no fuera por Hanabi hubieran acabado en algo más

-¿¡Qué!-Grito Konohamaru

-La cuestión aquí es ¿Te rendirás tan fácilmente?—Le dice la Hokage claramente nada ebria, Konohamaru esperaba con impaciencia su respuesta—Tu decisión afectara a tu equipo no olvides que estas de misión—Claramente se notaba que Hinata tenia un debate mental- ¿Pelearás?

- Y-yo lo hare- Apenas y fue audible incluso para la propia Hinata

-No te escucho – levanto la voz la Hokage

- ¡YO LO HARE, NO DEJARE QUE NADIE INTERFIERA EN MI CAMINO!—Grito con toda su fuerza Hinata

-Eso es precisamente lo que quería oír—Comenta la Hokage - ¡Oh! Pequeña yo se como te sientes—Tsunade se levanta de su asiento—Y sobre todo se como hacerte sentir mejor- Ambos ninjas la vieron con un poco de desconfianza-Bébetelo TODO—le entrega una botella pequeña del sake que trajo-Y sin objeciones por que los puedo delatar, no por nada soy la Hokage y ustedes unos ninjas ingenuos.

-¿¡Qué!-Grito Konohamaru-¡Esta loca! Eso no la hará sentir mejor solo empeorara las cosas

- Lo agradezco Tsunade-sama pero estoy de misión y no es conveniente que pierda la compostura—dice Hinata devolviéndole la botella, Konohamaru tenía la típica cara que ponen los hombres cuando no entienden a las mujeres.

-Bien les voy a decir un secreto solo por que los obsequios que me han traído voluntariamente son bastantes buenos-Tsunade tomo toda la canasta y la esconde dentro de un compartimiento secreto de su oficina

-Si lo que diga Hokage—Dice Konohamaru acercándose donde estaban ellas, de pronto empieza una música de suspenso que decía mas o menos así taaa ra… taaa ra… tara tara tara ¡TARARA! o sea la música de tiburón

-Jiraya era… el padrino de Harry Potter –

-¿Quién es Harry Potter?—preguntan ambos ninjas

-¡Eh!, ups que distraída me confundí—Dice la Hokage con una sonrisa—Jiraya era el padrino de Naruto, pero ahora que el ya no se encuentra con nosotros él me cedió el cargo de estar pendiente por el bienestar de Naruto

-Aja y ¿eso en que nos ayuda?—Pregunta un aburrido Konohamaru

-Pues Naruto esta bajo mi cargo y puedo obligarlo incluso hasta casarlo si es necesario—dice Tsunade maliciosamente notando el claro interés de Hinata

-¡Oh! Ya veo—dice Konohamaru entendiendo el punto

-¿Por qué hace esto Tsunade-sama?—Pregunta Hinata

-Seré sincera con ustedes—Tsunade toma de la botella de sake—La aldea ha entrado en una quietud y se ha vuelto aburrida y un buen día vienen ustedes con una supuesta misión que les asigne toda una usurpación no me pueden negar que están contentos que me haya unido a su plan. Además de que tengo mis propios motivos.

-Eso que ni que- dice Konohamaru con sus manos en la cabeza

- Bien ya lo estuve pensando y esto es lo que haremos—Dice seria la rubia – Acérquense.

* * *

Continuará…

Yo se que me he tardado en publicar pero por eso mismo les traigo muchos capítulos

**Aclaraciones**

*¡Wow! Mi trauma es tan grande que cuando sea grande seré administrador de empresas – Este dialogo es publicidad a ciertos videos que existen en youtube, el video se llama vete a la versh risitos de oro y esta genial

Pero sobre todo gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia por leer esta humilde historia y dejar un review o simplemente leer ^.^

Espero en verdad que sea de su agrado puede que los personajes actúen fuera de si en algunas ocasiones pero es para darle suspenso

Nuevamente gracias y que tengan un lindo día y no olviden dejar un Review ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

_** NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE, NI LOS LUGARES, NI PERSONAJES (LO CUAL ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

_**LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENCE SON LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS (YA VEN COMO SI ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

-"_cursiva"- pensamientos_

_-_normal- hablando

A la mañana siguiente

* * *

Florería de Yamanaka

-Es increíble que el haya dicho algo así-comentaba la joven rubia que atendía el mostrador

-Pero le dimos una lección, no volverá hacer tan arrogante—le contesto el Akimichi

-Pues a Sakura y a mi también nos dijo cosas desagradables pero lo pusimos en su lugar

-Por lo que dicen parece que ayer fue un día negro para el Hyuga—Comenta Sai quien iba entrando a la florería, la rubia apenas lo vio y corrió a abrazarlo

-¿Por que dices eso?-le pregunta Chouji

-Desde que llegue a la aldea no comentan otra cosa que no sea el pedante, déspota, orgulloso, engreído, hijo de

-¡Toda la aldea dices!—exclamaron sorprendidos Ino y Chouji

-Si, creo que no hay alguien que no se queje de él el día de hoy—Opina el azabache

-Konnichiwa—Saludo Temari entrando a la florería

-Konnichiwa –Respondieron los demás

-¿Nos vamos ya?—Pregunta Shikamaru desde la puerta

-Ya nos vamos señor amargetas, ¿en serio Temari como lo soportas?—le dice Ino a la otra rubia sonriéndole-¡Mamá ya me voy!—Pego tal grito que casi deja sordos a los demás

-¿Puedo acompañarlos?—pregunta Sai

-Pero por supuesto de hecho eres mi invitado especial—le dice Ino tomándolo del brazo

-¿Hacia donde vamos? El puesto de barbacoa esta en reparación y no nos tienen permitido entrar—Comenta triste el Akimichi por la desgracia de no poder ir a comer a su lugar favorito

-Pero que desvarajuste hicieron ayer—Se quejo Temari

-¿Hicieron? Si no mal recuerdo mujer problemática incluso Gaara le patio el trasero a Neji el día de ayer—Responde Shikamaru con pereza

-No es Neji, si no el Hyuga aquel –responde Lee quien se les incluía en la conversación

-No importa a donde vallamos el chiste es ignorar al Hyuga—Comenta furiosa Ino

-¡Así es!—respondieron los demás

-Pero si lo ignoramos y el nos ignora ¿Cómo saber que le va afectar lo que hacemos?—Pregunta Sai confundido, los demás lo voltearon a ver como bicho raro.

-Le afectara cariño, no te preocupes de eso—le dice Ino mientas lo vuelve abrazar

En eso Konohamaru sale corriendo de un callejón sin fijarse lo cual ocasiona que choque con Chouji

-¿Te encuentras bien?—Le ayuda a levantarse

-Por supuesto, oigan de pura casualidad ¿no han visto al jefe?—Pregunta el castaño revisando por los alrededores

-No—fue la respuesta de todos

-Tal pareciera que no se encuentra en la aldea—Comenta Shikamaru

-¿Por qué lo buscas?—Le cuestiona curiosa Ino

-Bueno, les digo solo por que se que no se lo dirán a nadie mas—Dice Konohamaru susurrando provocando que los demás se acercaran para escuchar mejor y no perderse del chisme - ¡ME ENTERE QUE TENTEN Y NARUTO SE ESTUVIERON BESUQUEANDO DANDOLE RIENDA SUELTA A TODA SU LOCA PASIÓN, QUE NI SIQUIERA AVENTANDOLES AGUA HELADA LOS SEPARABAN!—Termino gritando el joven genín provocando que más de un curioso volteara hacia ellos

-No lo grites, si quieres que esto siga siendo un secreto—le dice Temari

-Aun que lo gritara ¿A quien le importaría saber eso?—Dice el genín mirando hacia alrededor, obvio la gente fingió demencia sobre el grupo de ninjas que se encontraban a media plaza gritando a los cuatro vientos sobre las noches locas de sus compañeros—Lo ves ¡A NADIE LE INTERESAN LAS NOCHES DE LUJURIA DESVOCADA DE TENTEN Y NARUTO!—Volvió a gritar para que lo escucharan hasta los extraterrestres.

-No puedo creerlo—Dice de repente Lee – ¡LA BELLA FLOR DE MI TIERNA COMPAÑERA ESTA SIENDO DESHOJADA POR NARUTO!-Gritó Lee llamando aun mas la atención de la gente, claro que él se refería a la flor de su compañera como sinónimo de inocencia pero el resto de la gente, bueno ustedes saben que la imaginación es grande.

-¿Qué aquí no conocen la discreción?—Pregunta Temari

-Si aja, la flor; bueno yo me voy tengo que encontrar al jefe—Dice Konohamaru volviendo a correr

-Estoy confundido—Dice Sai después de un rato-¿Qué no Tenten estaba loca por Neji, o era al revés?

-Eso creía yo—Dijo el mismísimo Lee

-Tendremos que hablar con ella en persona—Dice Ino

-Y hablando del rey de Roma—Dice Temari señalando hacia un lado

-Pero que pertinente—Comenta Chouji

-¡TENTEN EXPLICAME ESO DE QUE TE HANDAN DESHOJANDO TU FLOR!—Grita Lee a todo pulmón desde el otro lado de la calle

-Esto va ser problemático—Dice Shikamaru levantando la vista hacia sus amadas nubes

* * *

Mansión Hyuga (Mas específicamente en el dojo)

Se encontraban cuatro personas dentro del dojo entrenando arduamente, Hanabi entrenaba con su padre y Hinata con su primo

-Eso es suficiente como calentamiento—Hiashi Hyuga se mostraba mas serio que de costumbre—Hinata, Hanabi comiencen el combate cuando se los indique—Neji sujetando un cronometro se sentó a la orilla dejando el campo libre, las jóvenes kunoichis se pusieron en guardia respectivamente – ¡Comiencen!

La joven castaña tomo la iniciativa en el combate empezando con una combinación sencilla de golpes y patadas, Hinata hábilmente pudo esquivar cada uno de ellos sin mayor problema y dando un giro de 360º dio una patada a la altura de la cabeza de su hermana pero no acertó ya que la pequeña Hyuga dio un brinco hacia atrás. Ambas volvieron a ponerse en guardia

-No bajen la guardia—Dijo totalmente hermético el señor Hyuga

-¿Qué sucede Hanabi-chan?—Pregunto la Hyuga mayor, intrigando a los tres restantes

-¿Qué debería sucederme?—le contesta su hermana sin bajar la guardia

-No dije que platicarán—les dice su padre en un tono más alto

-Descuide padre esto terminara pronto—Aseguró Hinata, Hanabi se ofendió ante tal comentario de su hermana, todos sabían como terminaría este combate pero que lo dijera de esa manera le había molestado bastante. Acaso su hermana insinuaba que le ganaría

-Si quieres que lo termine pronto lo obtendrás—Dice Hanabi mientras corría en dirección de su hermana aplicando el taigrama de los 16 golpes, Hinata por su parte dio unos cuantos pasos atrás esquivando a su hermana con una agilidad y flexibilidad increíble

-¿Acaso eso es todo Hyuga?—Hanabi se molesto aun más y en golpe critico que acertó en la peli azul fue que la derribo, Hanabi apenas y podía respirar cuando vio a su hermana tumbada en el suelo como tantas veces, pero para sorpresa para todos la Hinata que se encontraba en el suelo se esfumo asiendo puff apareciendo en su lugar un simple costal de entrenamiento.

-¿¡Que!—fue lo ultimo de que dijo la castaña ya que Hinata apareció detrás suyo y con una barrida tumba a la pequeña posicionándose sobre ella (No sean tan literales) sin dejarle escapatoria.

-Y todavía no activo el Byakugan—Le dice Hinata sonriendo de medio lado a su pequeña e indefensa hermana

-Tiempo—Dice Neji desde su lugar

-Hanabi toma asiento—Dice su padre molesto -Neji entra

-Pero... padre— Trataba de defenderse Hanabi

-Dije que te sientes—Le contesta totalmente frio—Ustedes prepárense—Neji tomaba su lugar frente a Hinata quien ya lo esperaba en guardia— ¡Comiencen!

En un comienzo ninguno hacía movimiento alguno estaban expectantes al entorno, en si mismos, en su rival y por nada del mundo caerían en un jutso como el del cambio, Hinata hizo el primer movimiento acercándose a él, Neji espero en su lugar sin bajar la guardia, la peli-azul como su hermana comenzó un taigrama pero la diferencia es que era de 8 golpes para el prodigio Hyuga no le resulta nada difícil esquivar los ataques de su prima.

-Tendrá que hacer algo mejor que eso para vencerme Hinata-sama—Dice él con el claro ego Hyuga

-Lo se, simplemente quería informante sobre la cita que tuvo el día de ayer Tenten—Ambos volvieron a tomar una distancia prudente, Hinata intentaba penetrar los pensamientos de su primo y no se rendiría hasta conseguirlo.

Neji en esta ocasión fue el primero en atacarla algo sencillo según él, sin aplicar ningún taigrama simplemente su fuerza y agilidad que se suponían era superior pero no esperaba que su prima lo eludiera con tanta facilidad y no es que no quisiera darle simplemente no pudo hacerlo, Hinata en cambio cuando le toco contraatacar había acertado golpes en el cuerpo de Neji no de gravedad pero le había dado.

-Vamos Neji-neesan no seas caballeroso conmigo y no me dejes ganar, eso no seria nada justo—Le dice Hinata con una clara sonrisa burlona, Neji solo frunció su ceño – Sabes me sorprendió bastante la noticia, pero no me queda mas que aceptarlo.

Hinata avanzo hacia él con gran velocidad haciendo una gran combinación de puños y patadas –Sabes me sorprendió mucho mas cuando te lo dijo a ti y que tu no hiciste nada- La distancia en la que se encontraban les permitía hablar no demasiado alto, en ese momento se le vino a la mente el día anterior cuando la castaña y él habían tenido un encuentro y ella hablaba de una cita.

-¿Por qué tendría que afectarme? En todo caso es su vida no la mía—Dice él serio pero aun no había acertado ningún golpe hacia su prima a diferencia de ella

-Si bueno, pero la gente ya rumora de boda he incluso de un…hijo—Dice metiendo intriga al castaño, él cual por la noticia bajo totalmente la guardia Hinata aprovecho la distracción para mandarlo a volar. Sin embargo el castaño se levanto pronto volviendo al ataque ya con el Byakugan activado, Hinata lo esquivaba ágilmente y tal parecía que sin problema alguno. Hanabi estaba tan sorprendida que se había olvidado por completo del tiempo. Hinata había sacado el aire a su primo que ya lucia cansado

-¿Cansado Hyuga?—Pregunta Hinata sarcásticamente—Hoy debe ser mi día, vencer a los dos prodigios y sin utilizar el Byakugan—Confiesa sínicamente la peli azul, la molestia no se hizo esperar por parte de los castaños

-¡Neji fuera!—Ordenó Hiashi Hyuga—Probemos si en verdad es tu día de suerte Hinata

Hiashi se preparaba para el combate, Hinata por su parte tomo una de las toallas para secarse el exceso de sudor y tomo un poco de agua, el exceso de confianza que desbordaba era irritante para los demás

-Y si no fuera molestia la jovencita ya puede tomar su lugar—Comenta su padre sarcástico-¡Ah! Y por favor conmigo hágame el honor de utilizar el Byakugan

-¡Ash! Pues ya que insistes pero la verdad que flojera—Dice Hinata mientras se colocaba frente a su padre que claramente ya tenía una vena marcada en su frente por el coraje

-No habrá limite de tiempo, simplemente será hasta que uno ya no pueda continuar—Neji se paro en medio de ambos-¿Listos?—Hiashi solo hizo un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza

-Si, si… como sea—Contestó Hinata para hacer resaltar las venas de su frente de su familia

-¡Comiencen!—Dijo Neji ya fuera del campo de batalla

Apenas había iniciado el combate y el patriarca de la familia se había lanzado a la yugular de su primogénita, la atacaba lo mas severamente posible la agilidad de Hinata había quedado clara pero en esta ocasión apenas y podía evadir los golpes de su padre

-¿Qué pasa Hyuga?—Le pregunto su padre entre la lluvia de golpes que le otorgaba a su hija-¿A mi no me dices nada?

Hinata había utilizado la técnica de cambio más de una ves pero no podía sorprender a su padre así que se había retirado para guardar la distancia, ella lucia claramente agotada. A la orilla del dojo se podía ver a Neji y Hanabi con banderitas que decían Hiashi Hyuga agitándolas demostrando su apoyo además de los famosísimos dedos de espuma y las gorras con la carita del patriarca en ellas.

-Claro que tengo algo que decir—Expreso Hinata mientras acumulaba chacra en sus manos –Deberías…— Comenzó avanzar hacia su padre con gran velocidad- Tener más ¡SEXO!—Terminó gritando, dejando a todos con cara de WTF-Hinata había comenzado con su técnica especial de Shugohakke Rokjyuu Yonsho, expandiendo el rango cada ves más y a una velocidad sorprendente

Hiashi Hyuga se encontraba totalmente desconcertado nunca se había imaginado ser atacado por una técnica así, él se encontraba arrinconado contra la pared. La facilidad con la que su hija moldeaba el chacra era sorprendente. En eso la puerta se abre tan repentinamente que sorprende a todos, Hinata se detiene a milímetros de su padre.

-Siento mucho interrumpirlos pero la Hokage solicita la presencia de la señorita Hyuga con urgencia—Se encontraba Shizune parada bajo el marco de la puerta

-Esta bien—Dice Hiashi ya como si nada hubiera ocurrido—Continuaremos otro día Hinata, puedes irte.

-Ya escuche, ya—Contestó ella con mala gana

* * *

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

_** NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE, NI LOS LUGARES, NI PERSONAJES (LO CUAL ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

_**LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENCE SON LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS (YA VEN COMO SI ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

-"_cursiva"- pensamientos_

_-_normal- hablando

* * *

Con ciertos Shinobis en cierta área verde (o sea cualquier lugar de la aldea)

-¡Por Kamisama Tenten!—Imploraba Ino

-Ya dije que no se de que me están hablando—Confesaba voluntariamente la castaña rodeada por todos sus ninjas amigos

-No me hagas meterme a tu mente para sonsacarte la información—Amenazo la rubia

-Ella tiene razón—Comento Kiba –Simplemente nos la llevamos de la plaza sin explicación alguna—Bajo este argumento lo apoyaron Lee, Chouji, Sai y obvio Akamaru

-¿Qué estas loco?—Dijo Temari, los demás negaron con la cabeza firmemente convencidos –Esto se puede solucionar muy fácil—Temari se acerca a Tenten que ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa por no saber que se fumaron todos ellos—Hablando hipotéticamente, si yo te dijera que te vi la noche de ayer dándole rienda suelta a tus pasiones bajas ¿me lo negarías?—Tenten se sintió observada por todo el mundo era como si le hubieran puesto una lupa gigante y ella era el bicho raro a experimentar, y fue peor cuando recordó lo que hizo la noche pasada ya que los colores se le subieron a la cabeza y solo le quedaba rogar para que se la tragara la tierra-Lo ven ahí esta su respuesta

-¡Oh!—Exclamaron todos y estaban tomando nota de la clase de su sensei Temari, el tema de hoy: como sacar información sin querer queriendo (aunque no lo crean funciona)-¡Eso fue increíble!—Continuaban alabándola.

-Entonces solo nos queda una sola cosa—Dice Sai atrayendo la atención de los demás-¿Cómo fue?

Tenten aun se encontraba en shock nunca se imagino que la cacharan por que siendo sinceros lo que menos quieres es que te digan ¡Hey yo te vi! Y menos cuando estas en una situación comprometedora. Fácilmente se podía ver como el chisme se corría por toda la aldea como si fuera el viento.

-Estamos esperando Tenten—Insistía Ino

-¿Qué hacen?—Pregunto Kankuro que acababa de llegar junto a Naruto

-Lo de costumbre—Contesta el Akimichi –Tomamos un prisionero y lo interrogamos hasta que no tenga oscuros secretos y pueda comenzar desde cero su nueva vida

-¡Quiero participar!—Dice emocionado Kankuro

-¿Desde cuando hacemos eso?—cuestionó el rubio no teniendo memoria de eventos similares—El resto de los ninjas giraron a verlo ya que nadie lo había notado

-Desde siempre—Contestaron los demás rodeándolo

-Si fuera tu correría lejos de aquí—Se escucho la voz de Shikamaru desde el fondo

-¿Qué?—Naruto retrocedió unos pasos

-No le hagas caso ya sabes como es él—Intervino Kiba— Naruto si yo te dijera que la noche de ayer te vi dándole rienda suelta a tus bajas pasiones ¿que me dirías?, claro todo esto hablando hipotéticamente - Kiba les guiño el ojo a los demás demostrando que si había aprendido de la clase del día, los demás subieron su pulgar como respuesta, mientras Ino amordazaba a Tenten

-¿Qué es estar hablando hipotéticamente?—Pregunto el rubio, a los demás se les apareció una gotita en la cabeza

-Olvida lo que te dijo Kiba –Temari se le acerco abrazando por los hombros—Solo debes contestar unas preguntillas sencillas—Naruto se le quedo viendo con desconfianza -¿Estas listo?

-¿Tu quien eres?—le pregunto él apartándose de ella, Temari lo estaba matando con la mirada.

-Temari— contesto ella fingiendo alegría con una sonrisa pero ante la cara de Naruto agregó—La hermana de Gaara, chico pelirrojo sin cejas ojos esmeraldas, medio rarín el muchacho…

-Ya me acorde y ¿como esta él?—Pregunta ahora el rubio pasando su brazo por los hombros de Temari, los demás se estaban empezando a desesperarse.

-Bastante bien a decir verdad pero Gaara no es el tema ahora, así que enfócate en las preguntas que te voy hacer ¿entendido? –Naruto asintió, Temari lo sentó en el banco de los acusados donde antes estaba Tenten, que por cierto ahora ella se encontraba atada y amordazada dentro de una celda que Sai dibujo.

-Y así comenzamos—Temari había sacado un micrófono mientras Kankuro sostenía lo que parecía ser una cámara – Hola amigos, estamos en Konoha, en este nueva emisión será posible que encontremos la respuesta a la pregunta del millón de personas y la primera pregunta es ¿Es verdad que quieres ser Hokage de tu villa?—Naruto se había puesto nervioso ya que por un momento había creído que era una clase de examen, pero al escuchar la pregunta sintió como su alma regresaba a su cuerpo y solo sonrió al grado que parecía que tenia una cara en la sonrisa

-¡Así es tebayo! ¡Yo seré el próximo Hokage y todos en la aldea me…

-Si, si que bueno niño – Lo interrumpió Temari—Te has ganado 10 ryus –Naruto brincaba de la alegría—Shikamaru tu cartera

-Pero… -protestaba el moreno desde la sombra de un árbol

-No dije que hablaras solo dame tu cartera—Exigió la rubia, los demás se burlaban de él

-Toma mujer problemática—se la entrego mientras los demás trataban de no reírse tan fuerte, Temari sonrió ampliamente

-Bien Naruto toma tu premio—estaba por entregarle el dinero cuando lo quito repentinamente

-¡Oye!—se quejo él rubio

-Escucha puedes tomar tu premio o puedes duplicar lo que tienes simplemente contestando la siguiente pregunta— El público (o sea el resto de los ninjas que estaban presentes) comenzó a gritarle para que se arriesgue otros que se retirara con lo que tenia, Naruto comenzó a sudar nervioso –Tu decides amigo

-Etto…y-yo—Naruto comenzaba tartamudear, el público comenzó a gritar más eufórico, Temari hacia señas de reloj -¡ACEPTO! Me arriesgo

-¡Eso es!—Gritaron todos menos Tenten que seguía amordazada— La pregunta es… ¿Anoche tuviste una aventura singular, apasionada, desenfrenada y totalmente locochona?—Naruto se sonrojo gravemente, todos les demás se sorprendieron ante tal revelación.

-Si—confeso el rubio, los demás estaban atónitos —Pero saben... no me arrepiento incluso lo volvería hacer toda mi vida

* * *

En la torre de la Hokage

-¿Cómo les fue?—Pregunta la rubia líder mientras ve por su ventana

-Para esta hora toda la aldea debe saber del chisme—confirmo el castaño

-Magnifico—Expreso la rubia -¿Y tu?

-Como dije antes es un proceso largo pero estoy completamente segura de que lo conseguiré—Contesto con firmeza Hinata

-Me parece bien, pero si queremos resultados pronto mas nos vale que dicho proceso sea rápido-Dice Tsunade mientras toma lugar tras su escritorio

-Descuide Tsunade-sama no habrá problema alguno

-Si Konohamaru tiene razón comiencen con la siguiente fase—dijo Tsunade

Ambos ninjas salieron de su oficina sin decir media palabra, Caminaron así hasta las afueras de la torre

-¿Te parece si nos dividimos?—pregunta Hinata

-Solo si me prometes que después hablaremos—Contesta con una sonrisa Konohamaru

-H-hai—Contesto casi en un susurro

* * *

En algún lugar verde de la aldea de la hoja

Nadie salía del asombro por tal revelación del chico rubio en sus cabezas retumbaba aun el "_no me arrepiento incluso lo volvería hacer toda mi vida"._

-Valla—Temari fue la primera en reaccionar— ¿Así que eres un chico goloso?—Temari los veía de forma picara, Tenten solo podía negar con la cabeza al momento de entender de que la respuesta de Naruto la interpretaban hacia su persona, los demás comenzaron a ver de forma socarrona mientras Lee derrochaba lagrimas y se las limpiaba con su brazo.

-Si lo soy, a cada rato me lo dice… —Contesto de pronto Naruto pensando que la pregunta picara de Temari era parte del "concurso" lo que ocasiono que los demás voltearan a ver a Tenten aun más

-¿Que sucede aquí?—Pregunto Neji que se acerco al ver tanto alboroto, los demás simplemente lo ignoraron

-Espera, ¿Qué hay de mi premio?—Protesto Naruto

-Ya voy no tienes por que impacientarte—Contesto Temari -¿Cuánto tienes?

-¿Que?, Pero dijiste que me darían el doble

-Si lo se, dije que te daría el doble de lo que tuvieras así que apresúrate y dime cuanto es que tienes—Volvió hablar la rubia, Kankuro saco la ranita donde el rubio guarda su dinero mostrándola a todos que se encontraba en ceros ni siquiera tenia telaraña mucho menos a la araña

-Bien espero que me pagues mañana al alba a más tardar oíste—Amenazo Temari

-¿¡Por que!—Se levanto Naruto arrebatando su monedero

-Por que las matemáticas nunca mienten, mira piénsalo bien; si yo te dije que te daría el doble de lo que tu vieras lo que significa que si tu hubieras tenido unos 500s ryus yo te tendría que dar 1000 pero si tu no tienes nada lo que equivale a un cero grande y redondo que si lo pones al doble pues da cero pero sumado por los intereses de **gastar ** mi tiempo tu me debes a mi lo que tenga en mi cartera al doble—Explicaba rápido la rubia mareando a Naruto – Así que en resumen tu me debes a mi 600 ryus por que somos amigos y te hago un descuento del cincuenta porciento y déjame decirte que ese descuento no se lo hago a cualquiera

-¡Por que no me retire cuando podía!—Grito el rubio desesperado –Dame mas tiempo onegai—Suplicaba a sus pies

-Bueno tienes semana y media pero me pagaras 1000

-Descuida yo te pago te lo prometo—Se animo el rubio – Eres muy inteligente con esto de las matemáticas, Gaara se debe sentir aliviado a tu lado

-Si, no sabes cuanto—Le contesto Kankuro—Y no cabe duda de que serás un gran líder para tu aldea—Naruto solo sonrió con ganas

-¡Ahora vamos a disfrutar del picnic!—Dice emocionado Lee

-¿Alguien me podría contestar si no les causa tanta molestia?—Pregunta con disgusto Neji

-Pues si nos causa molestia Hyuga y si tanto quieres saber pues te diremos que solo felicitamos a nuestros amigos por su nueva relación – Contesta Ino encarando al castaño, mientras Chouji liberaba a Tenten de su prisión-Por que sabes hay gente que no es tan ególatra y si se preocupa por sus buenos amigos

-¿Y quienes son la feliz pareja?—Pregunto sarcástico temiendo por dentro la respuesta

-Pues tu ya lo deberías saber ¿Qué no?—Le contesta molesto Naruto, sorprendiendo al Hyuga—Después de todo tu convives con ella

-Tienes razón, esta claro que yo en esto vengo sobrando—Con esto dicho el joven ninja se retiro

-_"¿Pero que le pasa?"—_ Se cuestionaba mentalmente el rubio

-Tal parece que has podido herir al "prodigio Hyuga" Tenten—Comenta Sai

-Pero por supuesto cariño una mujer siempre sabe de venganza—Le contesta Ino mientras abrazaba a Tenten

-Jamás me imagine que actuara así Neji—Dice Chouji antes de devorar una bolsa de papas

-Como no le iba afectar si es su prima—Dice Naruto desconcertando a los demás

-¿Que?—Shikamaru se levanta del césped –No tenia ni idea que fueran familia

-¿Que estas ciego? ¡Acaso no notas el parecido!—Levanta la voz el rubio

-Pues creo que el parecido que "haya" es nulo—Habla por primera vez Tenten

-Bueno eso no importa lo que de verdad importa es la nueva pareja en la aldea— dijo Kiba mientras se acomodaba sobre Akamaru para descansar bajo la sombra de los arboles.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?—Le pregunta Naruto molesto

-Bueno… ¿Cómo quieres que este? En todo caso no es mi relación—Se excuso el castaño

-¿A ti que te pasa Naruto?—Cuestiono Ino

-Bueno es que no se por que no les afecta lo de la nueva pareja

-No entiendo que tiene de malo que…-Estaba hablando Lee pero Naruto lo interrumpió

-¡Como que ¿Qué tiene de malo?—Exploto el rubio- ¡No te parece extraño que Hinata y Konohamaru estén saliendo!

-¿¡Qué!—Gritaron, se atragantaron y escupieron lo que bebían o comían

* * *

Oficina de la Hokage

-Estos dos si que tienen ingenio—hablaba sola la rubia mientras bebía un poco de sake y observaba por la bola de cristal – ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió a mí antes?

*+*+*+*/Flash Back/*+*+*+*

-No se preocupe Tsunade-sama yo me encargare de su pequeño problemita—Salió Konohamaru corriendo de su oficina en busca de una de sus aprendices

Después de un rato de correr y buscar, encontró su cometido

-Konnichiwa—Saludo parándose enfrente impidiéndole el paso—Gai-sensei

-¿Qué pasa muchacho?—La gran bestia verde paro su trote pero mantuvo el paso marchando en su mismo lugar

-Nada grave a decir verdad, solo estaba observando TODO lo que me falta para ser un galán como usted- ¿Dígame Gai-sensei, como le hace para no ser asediado por las chicas?-Termino Konohamaru sobre actuando

-Yo te entiendo hijo, créeme no siempre me están fácil—Decía Gai-sensei

-Me imagino, le diré una cosa pero la persona quien me lo dijo es muy tímida respecto a estas cosas, usted sabe que con su bellasidad hay chicas que temen al ser rechazadas

-Claro yo entiendo no hay ningún problema—Ahora si se encontraba totalmente quieto

-Se trata de Shizune, esta loca por usted simplemente lo ve y como que se derrite pero teme a ser rechazada

-Shizune—murmuraba Gai-sensei y parecía que se había quedado sorprendido

-Y estaba pensando que seria buena idea que le diera una oportunidad, que usted se acercara y diera el primer paso, usted me entiende—Konohamaru le dio una mirada picara

-Por supuesto que te entiendo, es más ahora mismo iré a saludarla—Gai salió corriendo más rápido que el mismísimo flash

*+*+*+*/Fin del Flash Back /*+*+*+*

-Lo que si me sorprendió fue que le correspondiera – La rubia líder comenzaba a beber de otra botella—Que escondidito se lo tenia y uno dice conocer a las personas

* * *

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

_** NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE, NI LOS LUGARES, NI PERSONAJES (LO CUAL ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

_**LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENCE SON LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS (YA VEN COMO SI ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

-"_cursiva"- pensamientos_

_-_normal- hablando

* * *

En una calle cualquiera, no tan lejos (Tampoco exageren)

-Vamos Hinata debes admitir que fue grandioso lo que se me ocurrió para distraer a Shizune—Caminaba a u lado de ella y manoteaba y saltaba mientras platicaba

-Si no lo niego, lo que también creo es que tuvimos suerte—Comentaba ella mientras caminaba menos llamativa

-Bueno lo que tu no sabes—Konohamaru jalo de la manga de la sudadera para acercarla y poder susurrar a gusto a su oído- es que mí tío una vez comento que verbo mata carita y que Gai-sensei es todo un experto en eso.

-No te creo—Hinata se había reincorporado

-Es verdad si no como explicas que haya funcionado

-Tienes un punto a tu favor por que solo tuve que decirle que Gai-sensei la esperaba en el campo de entrenamiento de su equipo para que ella saliera corriendo y dejar a su paciente a la deriva—Sonrió Hinata mientras recordaba esa situación—Eres un pequeño con mucha suerte.

-¡Déjame decirte que hoy en la mañana estuviste genial!—el genín había levantado la voz llamando la atención de los transeúntes que no tenían nada que hacer.

-Basta Konohamaru haces que me avergüence—Fue lo que se le entendió por que se había cubierto el rostro

Ambos ninjas siguieron caminando de lo mas tranquilo sin percatarse que unos seres muy apreciados por alguien habían estado en su conversación o parte de ella.

* * *

En ese lugar verde dentro de la aldea verde (Pa` saber de cual se fuman estos)

-¡Estas mal Naruto!—Grito Kiba -¿Pero que cochinadas piensas?

-Pues no es invento mío, el mismo Konohamaru me lo dijo—Dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos – Además que esta el viejo Teuchi por que el fue testigo de su cita y como hacían cosas raras de pareja.

-¡Wow! Y yo que pensaba que esta aldea era aburrida – Comento Kankuro –Ya se por que siempre pides venir aquí cuando hay oportunidad Temari… ¿Temari?— Kankuro giro su cabeza buscándola

-A-aquí—Dijo Temari saliendo detrás de unos arbustos un poco desarreglada

-¿Qué haces ahí?—Su hermano la miraba acusadoramente

-Peleo con una ardilla ¿Qué mas puedo hacer?

-Es sarcasmo ¿cierto?

-¡Ya cállate! y dime ¿Qué quieres?—se impaciento un poco la rubia

-¿Qué no estas oyendo? – Kankuro se levanto de su lugar y avanzo hasta su hermana -¡Qué esta tal Hyuga es una asalta cunas! ¡Al igual que tu!—El maestro del arte en entretenimiento con marionetas se arrojo sobre los arbustos donde había salido su hermana – ¿¡Donde estas Nara!

-Pues si miras hacia atrás puede que me visualices— Respondió Shikamaru desde el otro lado tumbado en el suelo

-¡Tu no estabas ahí!—Kankuro se giro sobre sus pies

-¿A dónde quieres que este?—protesto Temari, Kankuro bajo su vista no sabiendo que contestar y se encontró con una ardilla que comía el almuerzo de su hermana, o eso aparentaba.

-Creo me equivoque— el joven marionetista volvió hacia su asiento y comenzó a reír provocando la risa en los demás que de por si se estaban riendo de lo ingenuos que podían llegar hacer unas personas - ¡Te venció una ardilla!— no pudo seguir riendo ya que un vaso se estrello contra su cara, provocando mas risa pero de los demás.

"_Que bueno que mi hermano es un torpe_"— sonrió satisfecha la rubia mientras intercambiaba miradas traviesas con Shikamaru.

-Puede que Naruto tenga razón –Apareció Shino en una bola de bichos

-¡Viejo, no hagas eso cerca de la comida!—Se quejo Chouji

-¿Qué Naruto tiene razón?—Se levanto Kiba como si le hubieran puesto un resorte—Explícate

-Me encontraba caminado hacia acá cuando vire en una esquina y entonces los vi a ellos dos y él la jalo par quedar su rostro más cerca del de ella—Termino y se acomodo las gafas

-No te creo –Fue lo único que se escucho

-Además de que mande a mis insectos—Hizo una pausa ganando suspenso y la atención de todos – y ellos dijeron…- Hizo otra pausa

-¡Ya dilo! El suspenso me mata—Grito Naruto y Tenten al mismo tiempo

-El dijo…¡Déjame decirte que hoy en la mañana estuviste genial!—El Abúrame había realizado una imitación de Konohamaru- Y ella contesto…Basta Konohamaru haces que me avergüence— Termino también imitándola.

-No se que es mas extraño – Comenzó hablar Kankuro – Ellos saliendo juntos o tu imitándolos

-Se me ocurre que tal vez podamos ir y preguntarle—Die Lee

-¡Y eso haremos o me dejo de llamar Heidi Ino Federica Margara Petronila Francisca Q.-lote Rosada de las colinas en los Alpes Suizos Yamanaka! – Dijo todo eso sin respirar y en pose de heroína, me refiero que de súper héroe en mujer no a la droga por que ha de ser difícil ponerse en pose de droga.

-Wow… debes odiar los formularios—Dijo Kankuro

-Sera mejor que te calmes Ino—Dijo Tenten mientras despetrificaba a la rubia que seguía en pose y hacia que tomara asiento.

-Si los vamos a seguir no seria mejor que nos moviéramos, bueno yo nomas digo—"reclamo" el rubio futuro Hokage

-No será necesario—Respondió Chouji—Ellos vienen hacia aquí

-¡Genial, actúen natural! – Volvió a gritar Ino

-Konnichiwa—Saludo Hinata los demás la vieron y con un movimiento de cabeza le volvieron el saludo- ¿Sucede algo?

-¡Tu dímelo Hinata!—Se levanto molesto Naruto pero fue interceptado por Kiba y Shino

-Hinata Tsunade-sama nos informo que estas de misión—improviso Kiba

-Así es pero no puedo decir absolutamente nada ya que todo es información clasificada

-Al parecer la misión que te asignaron será dentro de la aldea—Dijo Shino integrándose a la conversación mientras él y Kiba forcejeaban con Naruto

-Lo siento pero es información clasificada—fue la sencilla respuesta de Hinata

-¡Oh vamos! Somos compañeros de equipo puedes decirnos TODO—le animo Kiba

-Lo siento pero es información clasificada—La respuesta de Hinata fue la misma desanimando a sus compañeros.

-¡Hey Jefe!—Grito Konohamaru – Ya me entere de lo que hiciste – el genín se monto sobre Naruto y le hacia caras picaras.

-¿De que hablas Konohamaru? –El rubio se lo quito de encima

-¿Cómo que de que ?—Konohamaru se cruzo de brazos -¡Ya se que tu y Tenten la noche de ayer se estaban dando…alegría a su vida makarena! – El genín veía con una sonrisa en su rostro a Naruto

-¿¡Qué!—Gritaron ambos

-¿Eso es verdad?-pregunto Neji que apareció de la nada asustando a todos

-¡No ya te habías ido!—Le grito Kankuro

-Tenten dime ¿eso es verdad?—Volvió a preguntar Neji claramente molesto ignorando a todos para él solo eran ellos dos.

-¿Qué si lo es?—Interrumpió Konohamaru reclamándole apareciendo en medio de ellos-¡El jefe es genial! No olvides Hyuga que el ya te pateo el trasero y no tiene problemas para volverlo hacer, incluso con sus ojos vendados y una mano atada te vencería Hyuga—Konohamaru se puso como amarra navajas pasando por alto las señas de Naruto para que se callara, los demás hacían exclamaciones como "uuuy" "shhh, eso duele" "aahh" eso sin contar los gestos que hacían.

-Así que es verdad—Se escucho la suave voz de Hinata en medio de todo el alboroto todos le prestaron atención a la joven peli-azul –Es-espero q-que sean m-muy—Comenzó a llorar pero intento ocultarlo bajando la vista, o sea tomando como pretexto que el suelo se había vuelto realmente interesante-m-muy fe-felices—Apenas pudo terminar de decir eso y se hecho a correr en la otra dirección.

-¡Espera Hinata!—Grito Naruto mientras comenzó a correr pero Neji intervino

-Has hecho suficiente Naruto—Queda claro que para muchos Neji era un iceberg pero Tenten había visto el dolor en su mirada y el enojo—Sera mejor que te vallas con tu "noviecilla" a revolcarte a otro lado- se escucho un "uuuy" por parte de los demás

-No te permito que me hables así Neji – Amenazo Tenten enojada acercándose hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

-Tú no eres nadie para permitirme que hacer y que no – Veneno corría por cada palabra pronunciada por Neji – Además si no fueras tan fácil no estarías en boca de todos en la aldea. —Y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso para que Tenten le diera señora bófeta, hay quien jura que vio que la cabeza del castaño dio la vuelta completa. Neji le devolvió una mirada llena de odio, rencor y dolor, disfrazándola con una sonrisa ladeada y entonces se fue.

-Konohamaru tienes cosas que explicarme—Dijo Naruto totalmente serio pero cuando se giro se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba con ellos

-Supongo que el picnic termino—Hablo Sai que ya tenia ratote de no hacerlo

-Pues no se ustedes, pero yo me siento indispuesta—Tenten les dio la espalda a todos

-Espera Tenten no te vallas así-Lee avanzo hasta ella

-Ahora no Lee, quiero estar sola—Fue lo ultimo que supieron de la castaña en ese día

-Sera mejor que vallamos a ver a Hinata—Dice Kiba—Vamos Akamaru

-Estoy de acuerdo—Shino se regreso para quedar frente a Naruto – Eres un idiota—y entonces lo golpeo

-¿Por qué haces eso?—Dijeron Naruto y Kiba uno quejándose otro curioso

-Todos sabemos que Hinata se quedo con las ganas de hacerlo—Los que quedaban asintieron

-Es verdad, lo siento Naruto pero es la verdad—dicho esto Kiba también lo golpeo

-Bien ahora vámonos Kiba—Ambos se echaron a correr en dirección de la mansión Hyuga

-Nosotros también nos vamos, mi descanso ya se termino—Ino y Sai se fueron caminando tranquilamente

-¡Wow! Todo esto es mejor que la churro-novela de las nueve—Comenta Kankuro—Debimos traer a Gaara… ¿Temari? - miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que solo quedaban Lee, Naruto, Chouji y él-¡Gaviota! No eso no ¡Temari!-Grito a todo pulmón.

* * *

En la mansión Hyuga

Ser la cabeza líder de todo un clan no era cosa sencilla y eso lo sabía de sobra Hiashi Hyuga, siempre surgía algo por hacer, no podía darse el lujo de irse a descansar por solo 5 minutos y sabía que en tiempos de paz siempre había más problemas por irónico que pareciera

-Con su permiso señor— El sirviente había entrado a su despacho—Vengo a entregarle el inventario de las bodegas como cada semana y he notado ciertas faltas

-¿A que te refieres?—Pregunto Hiashi tomando el documento para leerlo

-Bueno…pues resulta que faltan ciertas botellas de sake señor y no habría tanto problema si no fueran las botellas que se mandaran como…

-Si ya entendí—Lo corto amablemente Hiashi, después de una breve pausa—Reúne a todo el personal

* * *

En un lugar lejano de la civilización (Una cabaña en medio del bosque de la muerte y no es la torre)

-Pero que aburrimiento—Se quejaba cierta pelirroja tumbada en su cama

-El que debería estar quejándose debería ser yo—Le contesto cierto peli-plata desde el otro lado de la pared

-¡Cállate! Nadie te lo pregunto—le grito la misma pelirroja

-¡Así!... seria mas divertido verte a ti en este tubo de ensayo—Volvió a protestar el peli-plata

-Lo que pasa es que le tienes miedo a la audiencia que tienes con el Raikage—Contestó ella con burla

-Solo te recuerdo que yo no tengo puesta una camisa de fuerza

-¡Basta!—sonó una voz masculina con autoridad—No quiero más gritos

-Pero Sasuke…

-Dije basta Karin—habló pausadamente el azabache- Y con respecto a salir… lo haremos todos—Termino diciendo mientras observaba por la ventana como se acercaba la persona que los liberaría y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Lero lero la regañaron—Se burlaba Suigetsu

* * *

Continuará…

**Aclaraciones**

* -¡Y eso haremos o me dejo de llamar Heidi Ino Federica Margara Petronila Francisca Q.-lote Rosada de las colinas en los Alpes Suizos Yamanaka! –

Este dialogo se refiere a ciertas personas que conozco y que tuvieron sus cinco minutitos de fama (Mini-chibi, Ero-boggart ustedes sabrán localizarse)


	9. Chapter 9

_** NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE, NI LOS LUGARES, NI PERSONAJES (LO CUAL ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

_**LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENCE SON LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS (YA VEN COMO SI ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

-"_cursiva"- pensamientos_

_-_normal- hablando

* * *

Florería Yamanaka

-¡Ya regrese!—anuncio la rubia a los cuatro vientos

-Tal parece no hay nadie—Contesto Sai desde la puerta

- Eso parece pero no te quedes ahí y entra—La rubia le ofreció un banco para que tomara asiento – Es una lastima que no hallamos podido terminar de hablar con Naruto y Tenten

-Bueno ya se dará la oportunidad en otra ocasión—Intento animar Sai

-Si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de Neji—Se quejaba Ino mientras realizaba unos cuantos arreglos—Pero me sentí mal por Hinata, pobrecita no se merecía eso

-También Neji se veía un poco afectado

-Pues claro—Parloteaba mas alto la rubia ya que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de su negocio- Él sabe perfectamente que Tenten se muere por él o moría como sea.

-No crees que es un tanto raro todo esto…—Comento Sai desde su lugar, Ino analizo lo dicho regresando al mostrador

-Ahora que lo dices así, es muy extraño todo desde el principio Tenten y Naruto luego Hinata y Konohamaru, siendo que Hinata muere por Naruto y Tenten por Neji sin olvidar que él mas afectado es Neji en todo.

-Emm…yo no hablaba de eso pero si es raro—Respondió Sai y al ver la cara de confusión de la rubia agrego –Yo me refería que tu nombre es muy raro, si ese es tu nombre de soltera imagínate cuando te cases

-Que tierno eres -Ino brinco de alegría y lo abrazo- Por que no pasamos por un café—Termino diciendo de forma coqueta

-Pero no es horario para café—Contestó él confundido

-¡Ay corazón! En serio creíste eso—dijo la rubia

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer otro movimiento ya había un tercero en la habitación

-¿Qué tal todos?

-Gai-sensei ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?—respondió la rubia

-Mis pies obviamente y si tu pregunta se refiere mas al hecho de que hago dentro de tu tienda pues la respuesta lógica seria que vengo por el mejor ramo de flores naturalmente—Finalizo con una pose totalmente guau según él y sin olvidar su tan característico guiño de ojo (garantiza escalofríos a extraños y a propios en algunas ocasiones).

-No hay problema con el arreglo solo debo saber quien es ella y listo—Dijo la rubia preparándose para el duro trabajo de hacer un arreglo floral (Créanlo no es fácil)

-¿Siempre eres así de chismosa Federica?—Ese comentario helo por completo a la Yamanaka

-Eso se pregunta cuando se prepara un arreglo para una mujer especial—Dijo Ino evidentemente enojada mientras se tronaba los nudillos para dar su escarmiento a Sai

-See lo que digas Panchita – Sai se levanto rápido alejándose lo mas pronto posible de Ino- Sera mejor que valla tienes trabajo que hacer luego nos tomaremos ese café—Sai salió más rápido que Flash

-¿Café? –Pregunto la gran bestia verde -¿A esta hora?

-Lo se él es un idiota pero no le quita lo guapo—lo defendió la rubia—Dígame ¿Cómo es ella?

-Ella es lo mejor del universo, la mas bella, es autentica, simpática, es diferente a todas las mujeres ella es indescriptible

-O se topo con un alíen o el amor lo golpeo duro y cruelmente—dijo ella en voz baja

-¿Podrías poner eso en una tarjeta?—Pregunto el apreciando más cerca de Ino asustándola

-¿Poner que?

-Pon algo así como… debes ser de otro planeta ya que no hay belleza igual en la tierra

-No invente

-Tienes razón debe ser mas profundo y será mejor que se lo diga en persona

-Como sea – Se quejo la rubia—Aparte de tener seis brazos que más me puede decir de ella, sus gustos por ejemplo

-Bueno pues a mi me gusta correr por las mañanas mínimo unas 1000 vueltas y también…

-¡Los de usted no!—Grito Ino—Me refiero a los de ella

-¡Rayos! Ya se me hizo tarde quede de verme con ella, entrégalo a esta dirección—El maestro de taijutso salió corriendo dejando a la rubia con la dirección anotada, dinero y malestar en el estomago

-¡Pero no se hacen entregas!—Gritó Ino—Pues ya que tendré que llevarlo y saber quien la marciana susodicha del pasto andante aquel—Dijo con "resignación"

* * *

Mansión Hyuga

Todos los que habitaban en la gran mansión Hyuga se encontraban reunidos en el patio principal en un principio habían sido nada mas los laboraban pero como todos entregaban cuentas caras Hiashi Hyuga fue solicitando la presencia de mas miembros de la familia

-Debo suponer que nadie de los que se encuentran presentes fue el responsable ¿No es así?—Parecía que hablaba solo ya que nadie respondió –Lo que nos lleva a los que no se encuentran presentes son los responsables-Hubo otro silencio—Ustedes dos van y me traen a Hanabi, no es posible que nadie en esta casa sepa donde se encuentra—Los asignados para buscarlos asintieron pero antes de poder salir la joven candidata numero uno para ser la culpable aprecio por la puerta principal

-¿En donde estabas?—Pregunto Hiashi

-Estaba en la academia por lo de los exámenes chunin—La joven se vio rodeada por toda su familia-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Qué me puedes decir sobre las bodegas de sake?—A la mente de Hanabi aparecieron ciertos recuerdos que había logrado medio bloquear

-Disculpe padre pero no entiendo la pregunta—Le daba vueltas al asunto antes de confesar algo nada tonta a decir verdad

En ese momento y para salvación de Hanabi entro corriendo Hinata llorando y empujando a cualquiera que interviniera camino hasta su cuarto

-¡Alto ahí señorita!—Ordeno su Padre

-Lo siento padre no lo vi—Se excuso ella

-Si eso suele pasar cuando se corre viendo abajo hecha un mar de lagrimas, ¡Levanta la cara Hinata!

-Lo que pasa es que me entro polvo

-Por supuesto y yo naci ayer ¿No es así Hinata?

-Yo digo la verdad—Hinata levanto la vista ya sin una seña de llanto – Me voy tengo cosas que hacer

-No he dicho que te puedes ir—le regaño su padre

-¿Qué se le ofrece padre?—Contesto ella con sarcasmo, los otros Hyuga´s no pudieron evitar asombrarse por eso

-Modera tu tono—advirtió su padre- ¿Qué tienes que ver con las bodegas de sake?

-¿Tenemos bodegas de sake?—resolvió ella con otra pregunta haciéndose la tonta-¿Y ahí se guarda sake o nomas es el nombre?

-Más vale que te comportes Hinata—advirtió por segunda vez -Neji ¿Qué tienes que ver con las bodegas de sake?—Pregunto esta vez pero fijando su vista a la puerta principal

-No se a lo que se refiere señor—Apenas se defendió el castaño

-Los pondré al tanto entonces por que los angelitos no saben de que les hablo—Dijo un poco sarcástico – Resulta que dichas bodegas se encuentran totalmente vacías no hay absolutamente nada—Nadie dijo nada, Hiashi esperaba alguna reacción por parte de ellos, obviamente no estaban vacías pero alterando un poco la evidencia había personas que confesaban y no estaba de más intentarlo.

-Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué nos robaron?—Hinata fue la primera en reaccionar

-O eso quiere dar a entender—Dijo Hiashi poniéndose frente a ella- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Yo no lo hice—se defendió la peli-azul—Puede que nadie en toda esta mansión lo haya notado pero ¡YO! no he estado en casa, por que les recuerdo a ¡TODOS! que estoy de misión. –Hinata había hablado fuerte y claro tono inusual en ella – Y si no me creen esta Neji como testigo—esto ultimo dijo viendo directamente a los ojos de su padre, Hiashi guardo silencio un momento dirigiendo su vista a Neji quien simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-De todas las tonterías que has dicho en tu vida esta es la más ridícula—dijo su padre son soberbia

-¡Tú solo esperas a que falle o acaso ¿Tú no mandaste a Neji a seguirme?– le reclamó ella a gritos, Hiashi molesto por su comportamiento desde la mañana, mas lo de ahora y por lo que sospechaba que podría ocurrir, abofeteo a su hija. Todos los presentes guardaron silencio pero nadie bajo la vista ni hizo reacción alguna.

-Vete—Fue lo único que dijo él

-¡Claro que me iré!—dijo ella ya caminando hacia la puerta principal-¡Nunca volverás a saber de mi!—Y antes de atravesar el marco de la puerta se giro para verlos a todos -¡Hinata Hyuga a muerto para todos ustedes!

-Si sales por esa puerta ya no volverás—dijo serio Hiashi dándole la espalda

-¿Acaso estas sordo? ¡Eso fue lo que dije!—Grito de nueva cuenta—Pero si lo vez por el lado bueno tu solo tienes una hija digna de todo lo que deseas y nunca deshonrara el apellido Hyuga, tu única heredera y primogénita Hanabi Hyuga—Hinata hizo una reverencia en forma de burla.

Y así fue como Hinata Hyuga abandono la mansión Hyuga para siempre.

* * *

En una calle que hace esquina con otra

-Según los garabatos de Gai-sensei debe ser aquí cerca, es curioso la casa de Shizune-sensei esta aquí cerca ¿Será posible?—Caminaba con alegría habitual en ella mientras jalaba un carrito rojo donde llevaba el arreglo, y si lo pensaron entonces están en lo correcto Ino les quito dicho carro a los niños del parque.

-Mira y hablando de la reina de Roma—se escucho claramente la voz de Gai-sensei

-Si usted iba estar aquí no era mejor que usted lo trajera—reclamo Ino

-Lo hubiera hecho por supuesto pero estar lejos de mi bella doncella era como si me cortaran la respiración y ser sumergido a una lenta y agonizante muerte.

-No debiste haberte molestado mi puchurrumino—Exclamo Shizune totalmente feliz y melosa

-Te entregaría el universo si lo pidieras mi doncella

-¡Ay mi osito babosito! –dijo ella arrojándose a los brazos de él.

En un principio no paso de un abrazo y varios besitos de piquito pero el asunto fue subiendo de intensidad, Ino jamás se imagino que Shizune diera tal espectáculo

-¡Vayanse a un hotel!—Grito la rubia con cara de asco y se fue corriendo

* * *

En el restaurant de comida favorita del joven protagonista

-¡Hey viejo! ¿Qué tal si me sirves uno bien grande?—dijo alegre Naruto (no han pensado que este niño puede ser bipolar)

-¡Naruto que sorpresa!—le saludo cortes Teuchi -¿Es verdad que estas saliendo con Tenten?—Pregunto el viejo mientras preparaba el plato del rubio

-¿¡Qué!—Naruto recordó que no aclaro ese punto—Por su puesto que no

-Ya me lo parecía, y no me veas así muchacho yo no lo invente pero es lo que se anda diciendo por toda la aldea y algo de una flor pero eso no lo entendí bien—Teuchi le sirvió su plato a Naruto- Entonces… ¿Cuándo piensas invitar a Hinata?

-Hinata no quiere saber nada de mi, todo por ese rumor—se desanimo un poco el rubio

-Deberías aclarar las cosas con ella lo más pronto posible y que mejor ocasión que en la inauguración

-Tal vez, pero antes de eso tengo que hablar con baa-chan

-Me parece bien y no te preocupes si Hinata viene aquí le diré que todo es un mal entendido lo cual me deja con la duda de ¿cómo inicio?

-No lo se pero lo descubriré y me las va a pagar muy caras

-Ya no hagas coraje y come

-Naruto que bueno que te encuentro quisiera hablar contigo de cierto tema—Ino se sentó al lado del rubio

-¿Tu dirás?

* * *

Continuará…

Pero sobre todo gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia por leer esta humilde historia y dejar un review o simplemente leer ^.^

Espero en verdad que sea de su agrado puede que los personajes actúen fuera de si en algunas ocasiones pero es para darle suspenso

Nuevamente gracias y que tengan un lindo día y no olviden dejar un Review ^.^

PD: dentro de una semana subiere el siguiente o los siguientes


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a Todos!

Primero que nada ** ¡****¡ GOMEN NASAi!****! **Por haberme tardado

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores/as que siguen esta historia créanme que sin ustedes yo seria una simple salchicha T-T

Se que les había prometido que publicaría antes, pero tuve un pequeño accidente donde me mandaron a reposo (es lo peor de la vida) y ya de ahí exploto mi compu (es literal)

Estaba yo hecha trisas, mas en fin gracias a dios puedo seguir escribiéndoles aun que sea en computadora ajena

PD: Asegúrense un 1000% antes de cruzar la calle, besos

Nuevamente les pido disculpas y disfruten del fic ^^

_** NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE, NI LOS LUGARES, NI PERSONAJES (LO CUAL ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

_**LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENCE SON LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS (YA VEN COMO SI ES UNA LASTIMA) (bueno si luis escobar me presta tantito los errores :P)  
**_

-"_cursiva"- pensamientos_

_-_normal- hablando

* * *

Mansión Hyuga

-Buenas tardes—Kiba y Shino hicieron una reverencia ante los Hyuga´s que seguían reunidos donde mismo—Sentimos mucho si interrumpimos ¿Podemos ver a Hinata? –Hiashi camino hasta la puerta principal dirigiendo su más severa mirada a los intrusos

-De ahora en adelante no quiero que vuelvan a venir aquí—hablo totalmente hermético el señor

-Disculpe señor pero nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver, de hecho le pateamos el trasero al que lastimo a Hinata –Aunque la respuesta de Kiba los exoneraba de alguna culpa eso nada más arrojaba más preguntas que respuestas a la cabeza de Hiashi Hyuga

-Eso no importa, Hinata ya no vive más aquí—Dice el hombre con total falta de sentimientos—Ella a renunciado a esta familia

-Siendo así nos vamos—Habló Shino por primera vez evitando que Kiba dijera alguna tontería justificada claro esta—Y disculpe las molestias nuevamente—Y ambos ninjas se retiraron molestos

Hiashi volvió a quedar en el centro de la casa, todos estaban a la expectativa del patriarca

-A partir de ahora no quiero que nadie mencione a Hinata, ella esta muerta para todos los Hyuga – Si Neji era un iceberg este hombre era el polo sur. — Vuelvan todos a sus actividades

-¿A dónde vas padre?—Preguntó Hanabi ahora su única hija

-No es de tu incumbencia y estás castigada no saldrás de tu habitación.

* * *

Campo de entrenamiento del equipo 8

Hinata había corrido involuntariamente hasta aquí de algún modo siempre se sintió segura en ese lugar. Llego hasta el tronco del centro apoyándose en él ocultando su cara.

-¡Hinata!—El grito la sorprendió haciendo que girara hacia donde lo había escuchado

-Kiba-kun—susurro ella mientas veía al castaño sobre Akamaru correr hacia ella

-¿Te encuentras bien?—Le pregunto Shino apareciendo aun lado de ella

-¡Shino-kun!—No era la intención del chico gafas asustarla pero es lo que se obtiene cuando se anda apareciendo por todas partes. – Si me encuentro bien

-Nos enteramos de lo que ocurrió en tu casa—Dijo Kiba ya estando con ellos

-No se preocupen no es nada—trato de tranquilizarlos

-¿Entonces no es verdad que te corrieron de tu casa?—volvió hablar Kiba

-Bueno esa parte es verdad—dijo ella un poco débil

-¿Qué paso?—Pregunto Shino

-Bueno lo de costumbre—dijo ella evitando ciertos puntos

-Ya tranquila—dijo Shino mientras la abrazaban

-Oye si necesitan un lugar donde quedarte te puedes ir a mi casa—Dijo Kiba rompiendo el abrazo

-Al igual que el mío—dijo Shino mientras se acomodaba las gafas—Las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

-Se los agradezco profundamente—dijo ella tomando la mano de ellos –Pero he decidido que viviré independiente

-Pero Hinata ¿Estas segura? – dijo Kiba preocupado

-Bueno espero al menos probar con eso que puedo seguir viviendo sin ayuda y que no fracasare—dijo ella mientras se autoabrazaba.

-Bien estoy de acuerdo de que sea un tipo de prueba—Dijo Shino—Lo que si no estoy de acuerdo es que pienses que estás sola, siempre contaras con nosotros por muy ridícula que parezca tu petición

-Completamente de acuerdo—Apoyo Kiba – Es más quiero que te lleves esto—Le entrego a Hinata una pequeña bolsa con dinero –Es para que empieces tu nueva vida—Kiba le sonrió para que se sintiera mejor

-Yo también traigo un poco dinero en este momento—Hablo Shino un poco avergonzado- Pero te puedo ayudar en lo que sea en tu nueva casa

-Bueno les agradecería mucho si por favor me prestan un saco para dormir para esta noche—pidió apenada Hinata

-Por supuesto eso y mas te traeremos—Dijo Kiba –Tengo una idea que tal si tu vas de una vez hablar con la Hokage y nosotros conseguimos cosas que puedas utilizar.

-No, solo el saco para dormir—dijo ella

-Sera como darte tu patadita de buena suerte—dijo Kiba sonriendo y Akamaru ladro apoyándolo -Y nos veremos aquí mismo para que nos digas donde vivirás

-Mejor mandare uno de mis insectos con ella y el me avisara en donde se encuentra—propuso Shino.

-No quiero molestarlos—dijo ella apenada

-No es ninguna molestia—Dijo Shino

-Además tu tendrás que explicarle a Kuenai-sensei cuando regrese—bromeo Kiba y los tres rieron bueno Shino no tanto.

* * *

En el Ichiraku

-No te preocupes por ella enserio esta bien—Aseguraba Naruto a Ino

-No lo se lleva días muy distanciada más rara de lo común

-Si te hace sentir mejor hablare con ella seriamente pero te lo dijo enserio no tienes por que preocuparte por Sakura-chan—El rubio volvió a concentrarse con su comida

-Claro que tengo que preocuparte ella es mi amiga—Ino le acomodo un zape a Naruto

-Esta bien pero ya no te pongas sentimental—bromeaba el rubio provocando una sonrisa en ella—Por cierto Ino les podrías decir a los demás que entre Tenten y yo no hay nada

-Ya lo estaba sospechando a decir verdad—Le dijo Ino—Pero esto te va a costar

-Si lo haces no le diré a nadie que tu y Sai estuvieron haciendo cochinadas—Dijo el rubio

-¿¡Qué! Pero si nosotros…-La rubia no termino de hablar por que sabia que si confesaba si era verdad o no para nada le convenía—Bien por esta ocasión será gratis.

-Bien ahora tengo que irme—Naruto se levanto entregándole a Teuchi el cupón y despidiéndose de Ino

-Siempre tengo trabajo que hacer—Se quejo la rubia –Sera mejor que valla por Sai

* * *

En la Torre de la Hokage

-Señor no puede usted pasar—Habló una ninja cualquiera encargado de la guardia de la oficina por esta ocasión

-Claro que puedo—Dicho esto el ya se encontraba dentro de la oficina

-Lo siento Hokage-sama pero el señor…

-Esta bien déjalo, para que un Hyuga este haciendo tal alboroto debe ser de vida o muerte—dijo Tsunade sentada cómodamente detrás de su escritorio

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?—Exigió Hiashi

-Pues tú dímelo —Dijo Tsunade—Por que te seré sincera no tengo ni la más mínima idea a lo que te refieras

-No estoy para bromas—dijo Hiashi frunciendo el cejo

-¿Quién dijo que era una?—dijo la rubia—Sera mejor que te sientes

-Entonces no sabes de lo que te hablo –Contesto sarcástico el Hyuga sin tomar asiento – Hinata a renunciado al clan

-¡Wow!—fue lo único que dijo ella

-Si ¡Wow!—el sarcasmo otra vez

-Y si tanto te afecta ¿Por qué no lo impediste? Digo tu eres el jefe de la casa—Dijo la rubia levantándose de su silla- ¿Y que tendría que ver yo en esto?

-Pues curiosamente ella se revela cuando le asignas una misión donde TODO es información clasificada

-Bueno cuando tú le asignas misión a los de tu clan yo no te voy hacer preguntas ni nada por el estilo—la rubia se apoyo sobre la pared para mirar por la ventana- Además tu lo has dicho ella se a revelado en tu contra y eso quiere decir que ya no es la niña que todos mangoneaban y que a crecido—Tsunade se giro para ver a Hiashi – Y que el momento de volar a llegado. —En eso afuera se escucharon pasos apresurados y los mismos gritos de hace rato.

-Lo siento Hokage-sama pero la señorita

-Que te dije sobre los Hyuga—Contesto Tsunade- ¿Se te ofrece algo Hinata?

-Siento mucho la interrupción Hokage-sama pero siento mucho más el corregirla pero yo no soy más una Hyuga—Hablo Hinata en actitud Hyuga—Solo soy Hinata a secas

-Bueno Hinata a secas—Contesto Tsunade- Como podrás darte cuenta estoy un poco ocupada con el señor Hyuga aquí presente—Dijo la rubia señalando a Hiashi—Así que se niña buena y espera a fuera. —Hinata se retiro sin decir nada más cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Aun así quieres que piense que no tienes nada que ver?—Hablo Hiashi

-Vamos Hiashi, ¿Para que crees que vino? –La rubia volvió a tomar asiento—Piensa que ella ahora esta totalmente sola y por lo que vi solo tiene lo que trae puesto y el dinero que traiga guardado y eso si es que trae—Dijo la Hokage mientras revisaba unos papeles de su escritorio –Sino esta aquí para pedir una vivienda entonces no tengo idea para lo que vino y contestando tu pregunta de la misión de tu hija no tienes que preocuparte tampoco va iniciar una guerra el hecho que se haya ido de casa no quiere decir que se va ir para conquistar el mundo.—La rubia le miraba con atención

-Dale la mejor vivienda de toda la región—Dijo Hiashi evitando la mirada de la rubia y dejando en el escritorio costalito de dinero –Aunque no lo parezca esta acostumbrada a muchos lujos.

-Para no ser alguien de tu familia te preocupas mucho por ella – Dijo la rubia con burla

-Todo el mundo sabe que soy un hombre misericordioso cuando se trata de ella—Hiashi le daba la espalda a Tsunade

-Llámame loca pero tal vez ella no quiera tu misericordia sino tu cariño me arriesgare diciendo que incluso busca tu amor.

-¡Mate a un hombre por ella, perdí a mi hermano por ella!—Hiashi se volvió hacia la rubia gritando - ¡Ella es mi talón de Aquiles, no puedes decir que no la amo! — Hiashi se había calmado un poco – Ya la perdí una vez no quiero que eso se repita—Esto ultimo lo dijo como un susurro.

-Hay más de una forma de perder alguien aparte de la muerte—Habló Tsunade, Hiashi Hyuga salió ya sin decir absolutamente nada en el pasillo se topo con Hinata pero no se dieron ni siquiera una mirada. Se siguió como si no hubiera nadie en esa habitación

* * *

Continuara….


	11. Chapter 11

_**NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE, NI LOS LUGARES, NI PERSONAJES (LO CUAL ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

_**LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENCE SON LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS (YA VEN COMO SI ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

-"_cursiva"- pensamientos_

_-_normal- hablando

* * *

-Ya puedes pasar Hinata—Dijo la Hokage

-Arigatoo—Hinata cerro la puerta tras de si –Me imagino que ya sabrá en la situación en la que me encuentro Hokage-sama

-Si te refieres a que te fuiste voluntariamente de tu casa pues si ya me entere—Dijo la rubia sellando unos papeles—Quiero que quede claro que no te pedí que renunciaras a tu familia

-Lo se—Hinata se dejo caer en la silla frente a Tsunade – Ni yo misma esperaba que terminara así, pero las cosas se juntaron y luego hicieron ¡pum!—Hinata se quedo callada mientras veía el techo, Tsunade guardo el papeleo en el archivero y espero a que la joven volviera hablar. —Pero ahora me siento con cierta paz y no valla a pensar que no me siento mal por que…

-Hinata entiendo no tienes que explicarme absolutamente nada—Tsunade se acerco y apoyo su mano en el hombro de Hinata, la peli-azul se paro y la abrazo—Ya tranquila no pasa nada— La rubia consolaba a Hinata por que recién le había caído el veinte de que ahora era ella contra el mundo –Toma asiento, veamos donde vivirás ahora en adelante—Hinata se mostraba más tranquila, Tsunade saco un libro donde mostraba las diferentes regiones con departamentos para jóvenes ninjas independientes, huérfanos y etc.

-Hokage-sama, este... se que no es mucho pero puede que sirva de algo—Hinata hablo con un poco de pena mientras sacaba un pequeño saco de dinero que era dinero de sus compañeros y ella.

-Descuida hija tenemos un plan económico muy bueno para los ninjas, veras si no te alcanza para pagarlo todo de golpe se te ira descontando de tu salario hasta que este finiquitado—La rubia le explico a Hinata mientras consideraba los departamentos según lo pedido por Hiashi- ¡Ups!, Hinata te tengo dos noticias una buena y una mala—la rubia levanto la vista al a vez que cerraba el libro- ¿Cuál quieres primero?

-La… mala—Hinata lo había considerado seriamente

-Ya no hay departamentos disponibles—dijo feliz Tsunade

-¿Y la buena? – dijo la joven ya desesperanzada

-Vas a estrenar un edificio espero no sea problema—Tsunade se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida—Acompáñame Hinata

Caminaron hasta el monumento de piedra de los Hokage donde Tsunade mando a llamar a Yamato con urgencia, mientras se sentaron a esperar y disfrutaban de la vista.

-Tsunade-sama me preguntaba si de casualidad no había visto a mis hermanos—Gaara apareció de pronto –sorprendiendo a ambas

-No los he visto en todo el día, supuse que estarían disfrutando los tres de las aguas termales—Dijo Tsunade

-Hmp—Que gran respuesta elocuente del pelirrojo

-Te acordaras de Hinata…- dijo Tsunade tratando de hacer la platica

-Un gusto volver a verle Hyuga—Gaara la saludo cortésmente

-Solo dime Hinata, solo Hinata —dijo la joven kunoichi apenada

-Entonces, es un placer –Gaara tomo su mano y le dio un beso en la mano- Solo Hinata –Contesto Gaara con una sonrisa ladeada provocando una sonrisa en ella y que el color se le subiera

-¿Interrumpo algo?—Naruto hizo acto de aparición

-Naruto – le saludo Gaara ofreciendo su mano

-¿También me la besarás?—dijo el rubio haciéndose para atrás

-¿Por qué estas molesto?—Gaara bajo su mano- ¡Oh! Ya entiendo, perdonaras no tenia idea que Hinata fuera tu novia, pero eso es tu culpa tanto trabajo te cuesta ponerlo en una carta – ni Naruto mucho menos Hinata le aclararon ese detalle al pelirrojo—Temari es bastante buena en esto de las relaciones—se excusaba Gaara por que ya empezaba a sentirse como un tonto ya que nadie decía nada.

-Si me imagino, por eso se da sus escapadas con Shikamaru—Contesto Naruto totalmente feliz— Yo también soy bastante malo con eso—se rascaba tras la nuca

-¿Qué Temari hace que?—Pregunto Gaara sorprendido

-Si ella se da sus escap…-Naruto no pudo continuar hablando ya que Hinata le tapaba la boca con su mano.

-N-no l-le ha-hagas c-caso ya sa-sabes c-como es él—Dijo Hinata débilmente

-Tsunade-sama perdone la tardanza—Se presento Yamato-¿En que le puedo servir?

-¡Cierto!, ya se me había olvidado que te había llamado—dijo Tsunade – Veras necesito que utilices tu jutso estilo madera para crear un edificio—Tsunade hizo una pausa—Gaara ¿Donde crees que será bueno?

-¿Un edificio?—se extraño Gaara

-Si un edificio para departamentos para los ninjas que pidan asilo

-¿Hay muchos ninjas?—Pregunto Gaara

-Bueno tu sabes como es esto, se empieza con uno—dijo Tsunade señalando a Hinata –Y terminas con una aldea repleta

-¿Estas pidiendo asilo?—Yamato no pudo preguntar curioso a Hinata

-Así es, Hinata a dejado de ser una Hyuga—Contestó Tsunade - ¿Dónde quedaría bien?—Volvió a preguntar

-Oye baa-chan, en mi edificio hay departamentos libres, bueno solo es uno pero esta libre—dijo Naruto apartando la mano de Hinata pero no la soltó- ¿Por qué no se va para allá?

-Claro que no hay ningún departamento libre en tu edificio—Tsunade se giro para verlo y reclamarle a gusto

-Si, si hay –Naruto estaba totalmente convencido—Si no me cree vamos a verlo, estoy tan seguro que puedo apostarlo

-Me parece bien, si estas mal Naruto tu harás lo que yo te diga sin importar lo ridículo que parezca—dijo Tsunade dándole la mano a Naruto

-Pero si estoy bien me invitaras a comer todos los días que yo quiera—dijo Naruto tomando la mano de ella.—Y Gaara esta como mi testigo – Dijo el rubio sacudiendo a Gaara

-Yo preferiría no participar en…

-Me parece bien y Yamato es mi testigo—Contesto la rubia no dejando terminar al pelirrojo

-Vamos de una vez—Dijo Tsunade empezando a caminar

* * *

En un lugar lejano de la civilización (Una cabaña en medio del bosque de la muerte y no es la torre)

-No estoy segura de esto, debo platicarlo con…

-Yo se que eres una excelente ninja medico Sakura—Dijo Sasuke mientras acariciaba el rostro de ella—Tu mejor que nadie sabe como he progresado.

-Gracias Sasuke pero –Titubeaba Sakura -No es tan fácil como parece, aunque yo dijera que estas absolutamente sano tendría que tener la aprobación de más de medio consejo.

-Entiendo—Sasuke se aparto de ella – Fue mi error, esta claro que esto esta mucho mas allá de tus posibilidades

-Sasuke yo…-Sakura se sentía entre la espada y la pared—No te prometo nada pero lo intentaré

-Gracias Sakura sabia que lo intentarías—Sasuke se regreso y la abrazo—Siempre podre contar contigo.

* * *

Caminando al edificio donde vive Naruto

Yamato y Tsunade caminaban hasta el frente, Gaara caminaba entre Yamato y Tsunade y Naruto y Hinata. Para mas fácil y en pocas palabras iban en una formación involuntaria de 2 1 2.

Naruto no había soltado para nada la mano de Hinata, ella se sentía entre las nubes de milagro seguía sin desmayarse

-Oye Gaara ¿puedes venir un momento? – Le llamo el rubio

-¿Qué pasa Naruto? El joven Kazekage alentó su paso para quedar al lado de Naruto

-Bueno Gaara sabrás que en una amistad llegan a suceder promesas, pactos y favores, yo necesito que distraigas a Tsunade solo un momento—le susurro Naruto, Hinata seguía en su cuento de hadas

-¿Qué la distraiga? ¿Cómo y Por que?—pregunto Gaara confundido

-¡Ya se como!—Naruto le grito sin querer a Gaara en su oído, pero no hubo tiempo de protestas ya que el rubio había corrido hasta un puesto de comida y había regresado – Toma ponte esto—le dijo a Gaara entregándole jugo de limón y cebollas

-¿Qué los use? Pretendes que la distraiga haciendo malabares o con una ensalada—dijo Gaara sarcástico

-No Gaara usa tu imaginación—Naruto le quito las cebollas—Hinata podrías sostenerlas por favor -la peli azul no sabia ni que onda pero solo dijo que si quedándose con las cebollas –Esto es lo que se hace—Naruto se arrojo sobre Gaara vaciándole el jugo de limón en los ojos del pelirrojo y rápidamente tomo las cebollas y se las restregó también sobre sus ojos y después arrojo la evidencia lo mas lejos posible

-¡Aaaah!—Grito el pelirrojo llamando la atención de todos

* * *

En un lugar cómodo con vista panorámica de ciervos de cierto bosque (bosque del Clan Nara)

Dos jóvenes shinobis se encontraban en un momento fogoso hasta que se escucho un grito desgarrador lleno de dolor y agonía y una rubia se asomo entre los arbustos

-¿Oíste eso? –le pregunto a su pareja

-Depende de a que te refieras, por que si se te refieres al click de tu sostén al desabrocharse lo escuche a la perfección pero ahora bien si te refieres al ronroneo que en momentos haces si los escucho todos y cada uno de ellos me hacen desfallecer—dijo Shikamaru –Pero como veo que no es X y mucho menos Y entonces te refieres al grito de señorita que se escucho hace rato—el moreno no se dio por vencido y trataba de concentrarse de nuevo en la difícil tarea que hacían no hace mucho

-Bueno pues esa señorita resulta que es Gaara –Dijo Temari que trataba de vestirse pero los brazos y besos de Shikamaru lo impedían

-Gaara no es niña es imposible que fuera él—Dijo Shikamaru mientras se entretenía en el cuello de ella -Por qué no es niña ¿verdad?—dijo esto ultimo ya viéndola

-No lo es, pero se cuando esta en problemas—La rubia se separo de él ya dispuesta para irse pero vio que Shikamaru ponía cara de gato con botas –Solo espera un poco no tardare nada voy hasta allá veo que este bien y le diré a Kankuro que lo cuide—le dio un beso profundo

-Mas te vale no tardar mujer problemática –Temari le sonrió y se fue dejando solo bueno no tan solo estaba en pie su impaciente amiguito

* * *

De vuelta con el chico pelirrojo

-¡AAAAAHHHHH MIS OJOS! – Gaara se retorcía del dolor ¡MIS VERDES OJOS!

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué le pasa?—Preguntaron Yamato y Tsunade casi al mismo tiempo regresando para ver al pelirrojo en sufrimiento

-Creo le entro algo en su ojo – dijo Naruto

-Hinata consigue algo de agua para lavarse los ojos -Ordeno la Hokage, Hinata salió dispara hacia el mismo puesto de comida-Yamato consigue algo limpio para poder secarle y Naruto Inmovilizado – el castaño salió corriendo en otra dirección mientras Naruto hacia su especialidad múltiples clones de sombras

-Aquí hay tres botellas de agua Tsunade-sama—llego Hinata

-¡Perfecto! Naruto sostenlo fuerte—dijo la Hokage mientras comenzaba a echarle el chorro de agua directamente Gaara seguía gritando y se retorcía – Hinata inmovilízalo un poco—la joven kunoichi se acerco y simplemente le dio unos cuantos golpes al cuerpo del pelirrojo adormilándolo—Naruto alguno de ustedes traigan mas agua—dijo Tsunade

Dos Naruto´s salieron corriendo pero eso nadie lo noto entre tantos rubios, uno de ellos se siguió por donde había ido Yamato mientras el tomo todo lo que pudo del puesto de comida y salió corriendo a manos llenas

-¡Aquí están!—Regreso poniendo todas las botellas en el suelo tanto Hinata como Tsunade vaciaban el liquido tan vital en los ojos del pelirrojo Naruto se le ocurrió ayudar un poco pero en su gran deseo de ayudar no se dio cuenta que había tomado la botella equivocada y en vez de verter agua lo que hizo fue ponerle un poco de **picante** al asunto

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡P**A M***E! ¡MIS OJOS!—Oigan estaba inmovilizado y entumido no mudo—

-¡Naruto eres un idiota!—Le grito la rubia -¡Hinata trae mas agua!

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en correr al puesto el cual era el favorito del día para ser hurtado, Gaara había recordado haber pasado una fuente como a unos quince o vente pasos. Así que hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano y como pudo se levanto en arena hasta la fuente, la gente salió corriendo despavorida por la ola de arena que de repente apareció en la calle (Imagínense das vuelta en la esquina y ves que una avalancha de arena va contra ti). La arena servía a Gaara como sus ojos y no le costo nada encontrar la fuente donde literalmente se dejo caer olvidándose por completo de que no se podía mover gracias a Hinata

-¡Por Kamisama se ahoga!—dijo Tsunade recordando ese detalle, los tres se lanzaron al rescate de Gaara

Mientras tanto el otro Naruto había llegado hasta el capitán Yamato entreteniéndolo

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto? La Hokage necesita que…-Naruto le impedía el paso al castaño

-Necesito de sus servicios –Dijo Naruto mientras lo secuestraba momentáneamente a un callejón

-¡Ora! Yo no le entro a eso—dijo Yamato poniendo espacio entre ambos

-¿Qué? –Dijo Naruto confundido – Me refiero que usted me debe un favor y quiero cobrármelo ahora—hablo rápido el rubio

-No te parece que no es el momento para eso—dijo ya normal Yamato

-Sino lo haces te acusare con Kakashi-sensei que no haces trabajo en equipo y que abandonas a los tuyos cuando están en desgracia—Amenazo el rubio ya que sabia que Yamato admiraba a Kakashi y además estaba el punto que el peli-plata era su superior

-Esta bien ¿Qué favor es?—Dijo Yamato y no es que le tuviera miedo a Kakashi nah ni siquiera lo piensen

-Quiero que te adelantes y que construyas algo decente que parezca un departamento –dijo Naruto

-¡Oh si! Y de casualidad ¿no quieres también una piscina en el jardín trasero o un jacuzzi en la terraza?—Dijo el sarcástico

-Solo recuerda que me debes una—le protesto Naruto

-Y si yo hago esto me deberás mil por que si la Hokage se entera estaré muerto por traicionarla

-No tendrá por que enterarse en dado caso yo tuve la idea—Dijo Naruto poniendo una mano en el hombro de Yamato como para tranquilizarlo

-Naruto…-el castaño retiro la mano de él- ¡ES IDEA TUYA!

-Si, si ya entendiste el punto –dijo el rubio –ahora adelántate yo tomaré tu lugar—Naruto se trasformo en el castaño y salió corriendo a híper velocidad

El supuesto Yamato llego al rescate de Gaara ya que el se encontraba mas cerca y logro sacar a un morado pelirrojo y sin delicadeza alguna lo arrojo fuera de la fuente y con un fuerte golpe en el abdomen hizo que sacara el agua. Hinata volvió a la normalidad el cuerpo de Gaara el cual reacciono por voluntad propia y golpeo al castaño

-Será mejor que te revise—Tsunade se acerco y realizo su inspección detallada, Gaara termino con los ojos enormes y rojos técnicamente no veía absolutamente nada -Terminemos con esto de una vez, Naruto tu te llevaras a Gaara—volvió hablar la rubia

El rubio puso a Gaara en su espalda y comenzaron a caminar, el pelirrojo aprovecho para ir molestando a Naruto como venganza

* * *

Continuara….


	12. Chapter 12

_** NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE, NI LOS LUGARES, NI PERSONAJES (LO CUAL ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

_**LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENCE SON LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS (YA VEN COMO SI ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

-"_cursiva"- pensamientos_

_-_normal- hablando

* * *

Mansión Hyuga

Hiashi había regresado a casa y se había encerrado en su oficina, él estaba buscando calma y lo estaba obteniendo hasta que Neji toco a la puerta.

-Señor ¿me permitiría hablar con usted?

-Adelante Neji, pasa—Hablo sin emoción alguna el hombre

-Vengo a entregarle mi informe sobre la misión que…-Neji no había tomado asiento simplemente se mantuvo firme frente al escritorio de su tío

-Señor escúcheme—Pidió el castaño lo mas tranquilo que pudo—El día de ayer no pudimos hablar, ese día seguí a Hinata en todos y cada uno e sus movimientos y solo estuvo hablando con el nieto del tercero sin mayor detalle al percatarse de mi presencia, ella astutamente me puso obstáculos para impedirme que la siguiera consiguiéndolo, en la noche tuvo el llamado por parte de la Hokage estuvieron platicando y regreso a casa y ya no volvió a salir, nadie la volvió a ver hasta la mañana de hoy donde en el dojo nos pateo el trasero y en el momento en que llego Shizune se retiraron yo volví a seguirlas, pero ella no era Shizune sino Konohamaru y ambos llegaron con la Hokage

-¿A que quieres llegar?—Lo cortó Hiashi

-Como se pudo dar cuenta, el día de hoy la gente rumora cantidad de cosas—Siguió hablando Neji – Y por lo que he visto puede que parte de la misión de Hinata sea separarse del Clan—Neji no pudo seguir hablando ya que unos golpes en la puerta lo callaron

-Hiashi tenemos que hablar contigo—La puerta se abrió pasando un anciano

-Adelante—Neji se disponía a retirarse – Aun no terminamos Neji – El joven shinobi simplemente se hizo a un lado permitiendo que entraran y se acomodaran los ancianos del consejo Hyuga

-Hiashi venimos hablar de lo de siempre—dijo Hiroto fue quien interrumpió la platica tío-sobrino

-Ya no tiene importancia hablar sobre eso—dijo Hiashi aparentemente serio y tranquilo

-Ahora mas que nunca tiene importancia hablar sobre ello—Dijo Hayato un viejo con poco pelo y muy malhumorado—Ella es una ninja activa y si muere en batalla se llevaran sus ojos y con ellos el secreto y poder de la familia.

-¿Quieren poner una escolta?—pregunto Hiashi

-Es una broma supongo—dijo Hayato haciendo énfasis en que no tiene humor

-Ya dije que no tienen de que preocuparse—dijo Hiashi interrumpiendo al viejo calvo

-Sabes que ha renunciado a la familia y nadie hace eso y sale vivo—Comentó Haruka la única mujer presente en el lugar, la preocupación fue evidente en el rostro de Neji pero afortunadamente nadie lo veía a él.

-Lo se perfectamente pero como dije antes no tienen de que preocuparse—Hiashi volvió a tener su compostura totalmente serio y frio como iceberg—Ella hace mucho tiempo atrás fue marcada con el sello del pájaro enjaulado nadie lo noto por su fleco, ella sabia perfectamente que nunca seria la líder del clan si no podía ni siquiera superar a su hermana—Agrego al ver los rostros inconformes de los ancianos del consejo del clan

-Más vale que no sea mentira Hiashi—dijo con calma Hiroto

-Una cosa mas Hiashi –Volvió hablar Haruka –Oficialmente a partir de ahora esta fuera de la familia y si llega atacar a la villa Hyuga en alguna misión nadie se tentara el corazón y la atacara hasta la muerte si es necesario.

-Pero si nos enteramos que nos mentiste nos encargaremos de solucionarlo por nuestra cuenta—Agregó Hayato

-¡Espero que eso no sea una amenaza o ¿será que duda de mi credibilidad y honor?—Hiashi se levanto golpeando en su escritorio

-Solo protegemos a la familia –dijo con la misma calma Hiroto –La cuestión aquí es ¿Qué haces tú?—Con esto los tres ancianos se retiraron dejando de nueva cuenta solos a Hiashi y a Neji.

-¿Cómo fue que se atrevió?—Reclamó Neji a su tío, el joven castaño se encontraba en una batalla épica de sus emociones por que sabia perfectamente el sufrimiento por el cual había pasado su prima al ser marcada

-No es algo que este a discusión lo hice y ya—dijo el hombre con total falta de sentimientos

-Usted es su padre…-Neji estaba controlándose para no soltarle un golpe a su tío

-Y tu eres Neji Hyuga—Lo corto Hiashi – ¡Y debes siempre recordar tu deber!—Al final Hiashi había elevado un poco la voz

-Entiendo señor, son su permiso—Dijo Neji entre dientes y ahogándose en su propio enojo

-Eso espero Neji—Hiashi volvió a tomar asiento –Eso espero—Y ya sin mas interrupciones el líder del clan pudo quedarse solo en su oficina

* * *

Edificio donde vive Naruto más específicamente arriba de su departamento

¿Esto consideras un departamento?—Pregunto Tsunade dentro de lo que parecía una bodega. Yamato había improvisado demasiado desde que llego al edificio como sabia que el departamento de Naruto era el ultimo pues simplemente construyo uno mas pequeño (muy pequeño) arriba de él, rompió la pared de abajo o sea donde estaba la puerta de Naruto cinco pasos a la izquierda creo un marco y unas escaleras para conectarlos luego corrió hasta el basurero mas cerca y vacio un poco en el nuevo cuarto para que se viera abandonado.

-No tiene ventanas—Dijo Hinata percatándose del poco espacio y de lo mucho que se encontraba encerrado con un curioso mal olor

-Eres un idiota—Dijo Gaara pellizcándole las mejillas a Naruto (por cierto aun se encontraba en la espalda del rubio) pero el pelirrojo se refería a sus ojos no al lugar. Naruto se acerco donde estaba Yamato el real el falso ya había hecho puff cuando se distrajo la rubia

-¿Por qué rayos hiciste una bodega? Claramente te dije departamento – Reclamo el rubio al capitán y sin querer dejo caer a Gaara

-Dijiste que fuera discreto y de este modo no quedo mal ante los dos—Termino el castaño mientras señalaba a Tsunade

-Gaara-kun te encuentras bien—Hinata se acerco donde estaba el pelirrojo en el suelo

-¡De maravilla!—Dijo intentando ser sarcástico (pero le faltaba ponerle ms énfasis para que se notara no lo creen)- Estoy ciego, mojado y me aventaron como si fuera basura además de que no se donde se encuentran los tarados de mis hermanos

-Se te olvido el chichón en la cabeza—Agrego el rubio que ya estaba en medio de ambos

-Gracias Naruto –Agrego ácidamente

-Eso solo quiere decir una cosa—Comenzaba hablar la Hokage

-Tsunade-sama –La interrumpió Gaara poniendo se de pie y dirigiéndose donde el creía que se encontraba – Yo opino si me lo permite, que si el jutso del capitán Yamato es tan bueno como dicen…

-Gaara es para acá—Dijo Naruto interrumpiéndolo y dándole la vuelta hacia la dirección correcta

-Si ya sabia—Agrego levemente sonrojado—Decía yo que si es así pues no tendría problemas si el arregla este lugar y sale mas económico que construir todo un edificio

-No lo se—dijo Tsunade valorando otra vez el lugar y sin querer se movió de lugar

-Solo imagínese que en lugar de…

-Gaara-kun hacia el otro lado—dijo Hinata, el pelirrojo volvió a girarse pero esta vez por cuenta propia

-¿Estoy bien aquí?—pregunto fastidiado

-Sip—Dijeron todos

-En lugar de construir un edificio que lleva mas tiempo, mas trabajadores ya sabe para instalar luz, agua, drenaje, internet, cable, teléfono y etcétera, etcétera urra jaja, simplemente hace unos detalles aquí y listo tiene un lujoso departamento

-Que astuto eres pequeño—Dijo Tsunade mientras revolvía su roja cabellera –Bien, Yamato ya escuchaste al chico haz lo que el dijo quiero que este lujar sea un departamento lujoso—dijo la rubia extendiendo sus brazos y girando en su lugar

-De acuerdo podrían esperar abajo—Dijo el castaño no muy convencido

-Naruto baja a Gaara –Ordeno la Tsunade mientras baja por las escaleras improvisadas que puso Yamato –Estoy casi segura que este lugar no estaba antes—murmuraba para si misma la rubia, Hinata bajo tras de ella y Gaara seguía molestando a Naruto mientras lo bajaba

* * *

Camino al hospital

Ino caminaba con su habitual andar en busca de su amado Sai, hasta que se topo con su gran amiga de toda la vida. Pero su amiga al parecer no la vio y se siguió derecho.

-Hey Sakura, ¿Qué tal si pasamos una noche de chicas en mi casa?—Ino había corrido para alcanzar a la peli-rosa—Estarán Tenten, Hinata, Temari, tu y obvio yo

-Hoy no puedo pero otro día tal vez—Contesto sin prestarle mucha atención a su amiga

-¿Todo bien Sakura?—Cuestiono la rubia

-De maravilla—Contesto Sakura regalándole una sonrisa—Me voy Ino tengo pacientes que cuidar—Y ya sin decir nada mas la rosada del cabello emprendió la retirada

-Oye Sakura no quisieras sentarte un momento—Hablo Ino mientras hacia unos sellos a espaldas de Sakura

-Ya te dije que tengo co…-No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Ino había invadido su mente para tomar nota de los últimos sucesos de la vida de su amiga

-No puedo creerlo, tengo que informarle a la Hokage—Ino salió corriendo dejando a Sakura inconsciente en medio de la calle.

* * *

La nueva casa de Hinata

-Ya quedo lista—bajo muy agotado Yamato

-¡Genial vamos a verla!-Festejo Naruto tomando la mano de Hinata y corrió hacia arriba

-Yo aun no veo nada—dijo Gaara que se estaba conteniendo las ganas de ahorcar al rubio y lo haría si es que lo viera

-A ver te revisare de nuevo—dijo Tsunade

-Bueno mientras revisa al Kazekage-sama le mostrare aquellos dos el lugar—Volvió a subir Yamato

-Es mi imaginación pero creo que tu departamento es mucho mas amplio y sobretodo bonito que el mío—Comento Naruto

-Así es, es mas grande por que la puerta estaba abajo y lo que correspondería a pasillo son las escaleras y todo aquí arriba el departamento mas aparte el balcón y por su puesto la terraza, el acabado y detallado de las paredes y piso son únicos y diferentes a todos los que hay en la aldea—Presumió el castaño

-¿Qué dijo?—Le dijo Naruto a Hinata sin haber captado ni una palabra

-En otras palabras es cinco veces más grande que el tuyo y por supuesto que mas bonito –Resumió Tsunade admirando la obra de arte que había creado Yamato -¿Ya esta listo en todo?

-Así es Tsunade-sama ya tiene todos los servicios –Aclaro Yamato-Pero yo no puedo crear vidrios para las ventanas—dijo un poco apenado

-Creo que es demasiado para mi—dijo Hinata por primera desde que comenzó el recorrido

-Yo opino que esta bastante bien- dijo Gaara quien también se encontraba examinando el lugar y creaba los vidrios (los vidrios pueden crearse con la arena)

-¡Gaara amigo!—Naruto corrió hasta el con los brazos extendidos para darle un abrazo pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo con su arena—Veo que ya te recuperaste

-De hecho sigo ciego –Aclaro Gaara mostrando su técnica del tercer ojo (la que utilizo para copiar en el examen chunnin) —Y ahora estoy muy ansioso –Dijo mostrando su sonrisa sádica Naruto solo paso saliva ruidosamente

-Necesita mucho reposo por que siguen sus ojos rojos y muy inflamados—dijo Tsunade desde afuera apreciando la vista

-Que alegría –dijo Naruto trabajosamente por la presión que hacia Gaara con la arena

-Creo que algo mas sencillo estará mejor para mi—dijo Hinata a Tsunade afuera mientras adentro Gaara torturaba al rubio y Yamato daba uno que otro detalle al departamento—Nunca terminare de pagar algo así

-No te preocupes recuerda que vas a hacer ascendida de puesto—Contesto la rubia como secreto—Por cierto, no bajes la guardia con Naruto últimamente es un poco entrometido y ya no tan idiota como antes—la rubia se giro para ver como discutían ambos jóvenes en el interior—Por cierto tienes permiso para usar tu Byakugan para revisar que tu vecino de abajo no se ahogue mientras toma un baño—dijo de forma picara a lo que Hinata enrojeció mas que el cabello de Gaara.

-¿Hinata te encuentras bien? –se acerco Naruto hasta la peli-azul tocando su frente para ver si tenia fiebre, la pobre se sentía apunto de perder le conciencia

-Tsunade-sama—Se acerco Gaara con una voz que indicaba inocencia por todos lados mientras jalo a Naruto con su arena y lo colocaba de cabeza proporcionándole a Hinata un respiro—No quiere castigar a Naruto después usted gano la apuesta

-¿Yo gane?, es verdad no había departamento—dijo seria la rubia-¡Yamato y Naruto regresen al Kazekage hasta donde se hospeda y asegúrense de que este a salvo!—Ordeno Tsunade—Tengo que regresar a la oficina

-¿Qué?—Dijo Gaara confundido y desanimado ya que esperaba algo muy diferente

-Vamos Gaara me molestaras camino a casa—dijo Naruto resignado tomo al pelirrojo y así como lo trajo se lo llevo los tres salieron por la ventana

-Y Hinata puedes tomar unos muebles de la bodega de la torre pero se discreta—dijo la rubia antes de desaparecer en un puff

-Creo que ya puedes llamar a Shino-kun y a Kiba-kun—le dijo al pequeño insecto que llevaba en el hombro el salió volando por la ventana

* * *

Continuara…

Muchas gracias por leer esta loka y humilde historia

Y por dejar review de corazon muchas gracias


	13. Chapter 13

_** NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE, NI LOS LUGARES, NI PERSONAJES (LO CUAL ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

_**LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENCE SON LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS (YA VEN COMO SI ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

-"_cursiva"- pensamientos_

_-_normal- hablando

* * *

Mansión Hyuga

Neji se encontraba furioso, _"¿Cómo fue posible que pasara?"_ se repetía constantemente en su mente .A Neji le había quedado grabado que su prima podía patearle el trasero a un Hyuga bueno a dos casi tres pero pelear contra todo un clan y ambas ramas era una cosa distinta.

"_Tengo que buscarla, soy su guardián y debo protegerla"-_Ya se retiraba a su búsqueda pero Hanabi se a travesó para salir

-¿Puedes venir un momento?—Pidió cortésmente la pequeña

Ambos caminaron hasta el lugar mas próximo de la mansión que se encontrara totalmente despejado para poder hablar a gusto

-Se que vas a buscarla—Soltó sin mas la pequeña sorprendiendo a Neji—Llevale esto por favor—le entrego una mochila que Neji reviso memorizando que llevaba unos cambios de ropa, un poco de comida y lo que parecía ser una carta.

-No tiene de que preocuparse –se coloco la mochila –La recibirá—Ambos se retiraron como si la conversación aunque pequeña jamás hubiera ocurrido

Neji se encontraba por salir de la mansión cuando la voz de un anciano del consejo lo detuvo

-¿A dónde vas?—Pregunto Hayato (el anciano calvo y enojón)

-A caminar para despejar mi mente—Respondió con simpleza y sin ceremonia lo que provoco que el viejo enarcara una ceja

-¿Y esa mochila?—Inquirió el anciano –Abrela y mas te vale no engañarme

-¡Neji te ordene que salieras hace mas de media hora!—De la nada había aparecido Hiashi muy molesto—Lo mande con Shikaku –Agrego viendo la cara del viejo-¿Qué estas esperando?—Neji salió lo mas rápido posible

-¡TU!—Dijo con voz fuerte señalando a uno que iba pasando—Alcánzalo y síguelo –el joven salió corriendo tras de Neji

-¡Neji-sempai! – le llamo el joven Hyuga logrando que Neji se detuviera—Hiashi –sama me manda –El joven Hyuga pertenecía al boke al igual que Neji pero el joven Hamtaro(y si tenia cara de roedor, era el feito del clan) era admirador de Neji—Hizo creer que yo era un sirviente al viejo Hayato, Hiashi-sama dijo que nos dirigiéramos al clan Nara—Termino Hamtaro un poco intimidado por la dura cara que le puso Neji

-Vamos—Neji comenzó andar había examinado cada gesto del cara de roedor digo de Hamtaro asegurándose de que no mintiera — ¡De prisa!—Ordeno apresurando el paso y el otro lo seguía con gran entusiasmo.

* * *

Oficina de la Hokage

La rubia había llegado corriendo, rogaba por que no pasar nada grave, reviso que todo estuviera en orden, reviso por la venta la aldea esperando encontrar alguna falla. Hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe

-¡Hokage-sama!—Ino había entrado corriendo

-¿¡Qué sucede!—Grito Tsunade

-EsSakuraellaestasiendo utilizaqda porSasuke—dijo Ino tan rápido que Tsunade no le entendió nada –Es Sakura, ella esta siendo utilizada por Sasuke para ser liberado—Ino estaba toda histérica

-Ya veo, ¡Uff! Que bueno que no es nada tan grave –Tsunade se dejo caer en su silla—Tráiganla—dijo Tsunade dándose un respiro

-¿A quien? –Pregunto Ino sintiendo que se había perdido de algo en la conversación-¿se refiere a Sakura?

-Nop, a Shizune –Dijo Tsunade, aunque Ino no entendía ni papas pero no le quedo de otra que salir a buscarla

* * *

Residencia momentánea del Kazekage

Naruto se encontraba todo moreteado, mallugado, adolorido sangrando un poco pero feliz y todo se lo debía a Gaara. Yamato por su parte iba atento a todo como ordeno Tsunade en medio de su paranoia. Subieron hasta donde estaban hospedados Gaara y sus hermanos, desde afuera se escuchaba el fuerte volumen de la televisión. El pelirrojo abrió la puerta encontrándose a Kankuro tirado frente a la pantalla.

-Llegue—Se anuncio Gaara, Yamato y Naruto echaron un vizatazo rápido a todo el lugar, Kankuro se encontraba sumergido en su programa pero Gaara se encargo de regresarlo a la vida real.

-¡Oye! No debiste desconectarlo la estaba viendo—Se quejo el mayor-¿Por qué traes gafas? Y aun mas importante ¿Por qué estas mojado?

-Hace sol y tenia calor—Gaara creyó librarse de los cuestionamientos de su hermano con eso pero se equivoco

-¡No inventes!, en suna hace tres veces mas calor que aquí y no andas empapado allá

-El desnivel me afecto—Se excuso Gaara

-Eso es cuando te mareas torpe—Kankuro le arrojo un cojín a la cara-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?

-Solo acompañamos al Kazekage hasta aquí—dijo Yamato en eso la puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe y entro corriendo Temari y de paso tiro a Naruto

-¡Kankuro no encuentro a Gaara!—Dijo ella preocupada

-Bueno si no estuvieras haciendo quien sabe que con el Nara sabrías que Gaara esta en la cocina—dijo Kankuro señalando al pelirrojo que estaba saludando a su hermana

-¡Que bueno que estas bien!—la rubia lo abrazaba lo mas fuerte que podía -¿Por qué traes gafas? –Dijo la rubia deteniendo su tan efusivo encuentro

-Hace mucho sol para la princesita de tu hermana—dijo con burla Kankuro

-¡Kankuro!—Temari alzo la voz molesta –tienes abajo el cierre—El castaño se giro apenado—Entiendo la parte del sol y que te salen pecas en tu tersa piel pero estas dentro de l departamento así que quítatelas—A Gaara no le quedo de otra que quitárselos mostrándoles a sus hermanos sus nada lindos ojos

-¡Aaah!—Gritaron ambos como si el alma se les fuera, Gaara volvió a colocarse las gafas y el silencio volvió a inundar la habitación. Naruto se acerco hasta el pelirrojo y volviendo a quitárselas y se las coloco de nuevo para hacerlos gritar y callar estuvo asiéndolo un rato hasta que Gaara lo mando a volar hacia el otro lado de la habitación

-Te dije que ver tanto hentai y estar espiando a las mujeres en las aguas termales tendría consecuencias—Dijo Kankuro regañando a su hermanito que lo estaba envolviendo en la arena

-¿Qué le paso?—Pregunto amenazante Temari mientras sus hermanos se mataban

-Bueno Gaara tuvo problemas con los condimentos en un restaurant—Dijo Naruto aun en el suelo

-Tsunade-sama ya lo reviso y dijo que estará bien, solo debe descansar y lavarse con abundante agua—Agrego Yamato

-¡Pero que vergüenza!—Comenzó Kankuro con su melodrama –A mi hermana tiene que pelear con una ardilla para poder comer y el pequeño ni siquiera sabe como utilizar los condimentos

-Si pero al menos nosotros no pasamos el día entero viendo en la televisión las marionetas en tercera dimensión en la serie de las marionetas de la película de las marionetas en segunda dimensión—Le reclamo Temari en ese momento los tres Sabaku No estaban que sacaban chispas.

-¿Y de que trata eso?—Pregunto Naruto reincorporándose

-Nosotros ya nos pasamos a retirar—Dijo Yamato jalando a Naruto para salir pero la entrada estaba bloqueada, pero los ninjas de la arena si no habían escuchado a Naruto mucho menos lo escucharon a él

-¡No!, tu lo único que piensas es estar con ese Shikamaru—Dijo Gaara sorprendiendo a Temari ya que esos comentarios los hacia el castaño marionetista

-¡Así se habla Gaara!—Festejo Kankuro por tener un aliado contra de Nara, los dos ninjas de Konoha solo dijeron "uuuy"

-¡Lo ves!—Grito Temari a Kankuro -¿Es tu culpa, ahora no sabe lo que dice!—Temari volvió abrazar a Gaara -Cuando te diga que lo cuides ¡Tienes que cuidarlo!—la rubia rogaba para que funcionara y sus hermanos cambiaran de tema

-Ya esta lo suficientemente grande para que se cuide solo—Se defendió Kankuro -¡Ya tiene pel…

-¡Pelicanos!—Gritaron los niños en la calle felices por ver esas aves volar

-Pues tu pareces un mono y sigues viendo caricaturas para niños—Remato Temari

-Oigan yo tengo una pregunta—Naruto interrumpió poniéndose en medio –Si ustedes son hermanos ¿Por qué tienen el cabello diferente?

-Bueno yo soy rubia por parte de nuestra madre—Explicaba de lo mas calmada Temari –Gaara es pelirrojo por nuestro padre y…-hizo una pausa dramática

-¿Y?—Preguntaron todos

-Y… no quieren ir a comer, me imagino que por el incidente que tuviste ya no comiste nada—Dijo Temari mientras sacaba a Gaara del departamento

-¡Espera ¿Y yo que?—Kankuro salió corriendo tras de ellos

-Que raros son –dijo Naruto viéndolos salir— ¿Así serán todos los hermanos?—Le pregunto a Yamato quien solo se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Clan Nara

-¿Qué tal Neji?—Saludo Shikaku

-Buen día Shikaku—Saludo cortésmente—Traigo un mensaje de parte Hiashi-sama

-Pues pasemos a la estancia muchachos—Los tres hombres caminaron en silencio hacia dentro de la casa Nara. Una vez adentro eran atendidos por Yoshino

-Aquí tiene señor- Hamtaro le entrego una nota que le había dado celosamente Hiashi, Shikaku por su parte se tomo su tiempo para leerla

-¡Uy! –Fue lo único que dijo después de un rato intrigando a los Hyuga´s -¿Puedo ver la mochila?—Neji le entrego la mochila sin pensarlo mucho aparentemente, Shikaku le dio un vistazo rápido

-Bien yo me ahare cargo no se preocupen –El semblante de Shikaku era serio, ambos castaños se despidieron y se retiraron sin mas miramientos.

-¿Y ahora que?—Pregunto Hamtaro

-Como dije antes, voy a caminar no se lo que hagas tu—Dijo Neji cortante caminando ya hacia el lado contrario

-Pues yo tengo hambre así que me voy a comer—dijo en voz alta corriendo hacia la plaza. Mientras dentro de la casa Nara el líder se encontraba analizando en la que ahora se encontraba.

* * *

Nueva casa de Hinata

-Hinata hemos llegado—Se anuncio Kiba mientras hábilmente entraba por el balcón bien acompañado de su compañero cargando una cama (colchón incluido).

-No crei que llegarían tan pronto—Comento realmente sorprendida Hinata

-¡Wow! Este lugar es enorme—Kiba junto con Akamaru recorrían todo el lugar—Si esto es lo que dan ahora pues yo también me iré de casa.

-Perdonen la demora—Shino hacia acto de aparición en una bola de bichos—Lindo departamento es grande—Fue lo que dijo al admirar tan impresionante departamento

-Hermano—Dijo Kiba asqueado- ¡Deja de hacer eso!

-Solo muestras envidia hacia mi por que puedo realizar una técnica superior a todas las tuyas yo puedo a parecer en el lugar deseado con solo pensarlo.—se defendió Shino

-¿Sabes? creo que esa ha sido la oración mas larga de tu vida y la mas tonta—Agrego el Inuzuka

-Yo también opino que es bastante grande—Hinata se interpuso entre sus compañeros ya que últimamente se mostraban muy competitivos entre ambos

-Necesitaras mas que una cama para llenar este lugar—Agrego Kiba—Y yo que pensé que esta no iba a caber—Termino acostándose en la cama que trajo y que era bastante amplia

-Yo he traído un poco de comida, agua, medicamentos, algunas mantas y cosas de baño—Dijo Shino entregándole a Hinata lo antes mencionado y por cierto no era poca comida

-Pues yo he traído la cama, comida, ropa de mi hermana que creo que te ha de quedar y lo más importante de todo un televisor, es pequeño pero muy funcional. — Dijo Kiba de lo más feliz por todas las maravillas que había traído y también le había entregado todo a Hinata

-Gracias, pero no se hubieran molestado tanto—Dijo Hinata mientras bajaba todo lo que le dieron sus compañeros

-Aun así creo que se ve vacio este lugar—Dijo Kiba

-Tsunade –sama dijo que podía tomar muebles de la bodega—Agrego Shino (no olviden que su bicho churrumino lo había visto y oído todo) —Podemos ir ahora

-Pues vamos de una vez antes que obscurezca –Kiba ya se encontraba montado sobre Akamaru y con un pie fuera se podría decir

-Estoy de acuerdo—Shino comenzó a desvanecerse

-Chicos yo no creo que… -Para ese momento ella ya se encontraba totalmente sola ya ni churrumino estaba con ella-¡Espérenme!—Ella también salió volando por el balcón por que corriendo no, ya que se encuentra en el ultimo piso.

* * *

Continuara….

Hola a todos de corazon les digo a todos ustedes que se toman su tiempo en leer esta historia, muchas gracias las palabras no alcanzan para decir lo muy agradecida ke me encuentro

Se que s un cap untanto corto pero mejor publico ahora que tube la oportunudad

bueno gracias nuevamente y no olviden dejar un review quejandose, riendo llorando como kieran siempre son validos

chaito y cuidense mucho


	14. Chapter 14

_**NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE, NI LOS LUGARES, NI PERSONAJES (LO CUAL ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

_**LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENCE SON LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS (YA VEN COMO SI ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

-"_cursiva"- pensamientos_

_-_normal- hablando

* * *

Corriendo con Ino

_-"No quiero llegar y encontrarlos en una escena clasificación T de trauma por que muy seguro me provocara que se me salgan mis lindos ojitos y a mi me gustan donde están"_

-¡Pelicanos!—Gritaban los niños felices en la calle

_-"Hay pobres niños ya no saben distinguir entre simple palomas del parque y pelicanos, es increíble como esta la educación hoy en día, no…-_ ¡Cielos pelicanos!—Grito la rubia cuando alzo la vista

-_"No hay tiempo para eso, tengo que llegar hasta…"—_Un momento le mandare el mensaje a Shizune con una ave mensajera ¡Soy una genio!—Se auto felicito la rubia al ocurrirse tan brillante plan

Corrí-camino hacia donde se envían los mensajes por paloma (hay pobre paloma tener que escribir tantos mensajes) Ino noto que el equipo 8 se encontraba sacando muebles pero si no hubiera tenido tanta prisa se hubiera detenido para chismorrear.

-¡Necesito un ave!—Grito apenas llego al lugar pero para su sorpresa no había ninguna -¿Qué sucede aquí?—Una gota apareció sobre su cabeza al ver como el encargado dormía tan plácidamente ya ni Shikamaru

-Ps no están –Bostezo el ninja—Creo que escaparon

-Y ¿Quién fue el idiota que olvido amarrar a los pájaros?—La paciencia de Ino estaba desapareciendo

-¡Ora! A los pájaros no se les amarra, se les trata con cariño—Corrigió él desde su mismo lugar -Y en dado caso seria enjaularlos no amarrarlos.

-Necesito mandar un mensaje ultra súper mega URGENTE—La rubia hizo mucho énfasis en la ultima parte

-Pues creo que hay una su nombre es…

-No importa eso ya démela para mandar el mensaje—Exigió la rubia, el pelinegro le entrego el ave –Llévasela a Shizune- Ino le susurro al ave mientras intentaba amarrar el mensaje en su pata, pero el ave comenzó a picotearla -¡Ayuda imbécil! ¿¡Qué no vez que me ataca!

-Si bueno eso me recuerda que a veces dientes le da por morder –Advirtió perezosamente desde su asiento

-¿El ave se llama dientes?—una vena saltona apareció en la frente de Ino, el otro solo asintió mientras se acomodaba para dormir

-Te dije que hay que tratarlos con cariño—Dijo mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo—Tendrás que hablarle bonito al pajarito.

* * *

Bodega de los Hokage´s

Al equipo ocho era considerado uno de los mejores que había en la aldea, su tan talentosa especialidad para reconocimiento de terreno y rastreo era admirado por muchos, simplemente no había lugar o persona ni siquiera una sola cosa que pasara desapercibido por ellos. Y aunque no lo admitieran ellos tenían ciertos privilegios.

Uno de ellos era el padre de Shino resultaba ser alguien muy inteligente e intimidante no había quien se metiera con Shibi Aburame. Por otra parte el clan Inuzuka era uno de los más respetados por todas sus aportaciones que daban hacia la aldea y con ese toque de salvajismo que tenían eran temidos con solo hacer grrr. Por ultimo pero no menos importante se encontraba ella la muy tierna Hinata Hyuga muchos podrían menospreciarla confiándose de su inocencia pero valla sorpresa al conocer al resto de su familia, con ellos se aplicaba el dicho de piernas para que las quiero.

Por eso el llegar hasta la bodega no fue ningún problema para ellos tres, y sacar los muebles resultaba cosa de risa, no había quien preguntara el por lo hacían, mucho menos decirles que lo dejaran de hacer en ese momento, simplemente se hacían de la vista gorda.

-Hinata –Le llamo Kiba desde el fondo-¿Qué sillón prefieres? Por que hay muchos esta el azul, el rojo, el blanco, el…

-El blanco estaría bien—dijo ella

-¿Blanco?—dijo Kiba – ¡Vamos!, Ya no estas en la mansión Hyuga donde todo era en tonos blancos—con cara de fastidio

-Nosotros como sus compañeros debemos apoyarla en todo lo que diga y que eso no la ponga en peligro. Por que eso hacen los buenos compañeros –Dijo Shino defendiendo a su compañera

-No me había percatado de eso—Dijo Hinata mientras probaba el sillón—Supongo que es la costumbre de verla siempre igual—Su tono melancólico no paso desapercibido para sus amigos—Pero el blanco es el más cómodo y bonito

-No debes prestarle atención—Dijo Shino mientras comenzaba a desvanecer el sillón blanco— Al igual que Naruto nuestro compañero Kiba habla dos idiomas español y puras pendejadas

-¡Oye!— Kiba arrojo un cojín a su compañero pero sus bichos se encargaron de ello—Eso me recuerda—Kiba se acerco con su rostro picaron hasta Hinata –Este debe ser tu día de suerte Hinata ¿no es así?—Sus compañeros lo observaron sin decir nada, uno muy tranquilo sin haber entendido y la otra muy sonrojada.

-Me equivoque—Volvió hablar Shino – Solo habla puras pendejadas—Se corrigió en voz alta, Hinata se rio por ese comentario y por la cara de frustración de Kiba

-¡Hinata tu también!—Protesto el castaño—Empiezo a sospechar aun mas de ti—Kiba acomodo una mesa en Akamaru—No crees Shino que Hinata ha tenido tanta suerte al conseguir departamento justo arriba de su amado Naruto, si antes estaba en las nubes por simplemente topárselo ahora andará por los cuernos de la luna por estar sobre él—Dijo Kiba mientras terminaba de ajustar muebles para que Akamaru se los llevara, Shino dejo de merodear por la bodega al notar como el sonrojo en Hinata era tan fuerte como para iluminar toda la aldea -¡oye Hinata no te imagines tan literal!—Kiba le echaba aire

-A-a-ahora si es-estoy de acuerdo con Shino-kun –Tartamudeo Hinata aun sonrojada

-Solo fue una coincidencia –Agrego Shino -No es como si ella lo hubiera planeado—Hinata se rio nerviosamente y se dio la vuelta buscando mas cosas, sus compañeros encontraron bastante curioso su comportamiento mas no dijeron nada.

* * *

Camino al hospital

-Sakura, Sakura—Naruto zarandeaba a su compañera-¿Te encuentras bien?—Le pregunto apenas ella abrió un ojo

-¿Qué ocurrió?—Dijo ella confundida

-Eso quisiera saberlo yo, ¿pero que te paso que haces aquí tirada?—Dijo ayudándola a levantar

-No te preocupes Naruto solo me desmaye—Naruto la cargo hasta el parque y le ayudo a tomar asiento en una banca –A provechando que estamos juntos y solos quisiera halarte sobre algo

-Si yo también quiero hablarte sobre una cosa Sakura—dijo el rubio un poco dudoso—Pero tu primero habla

-Bueno recuerdas que haces unos días me preguntaste si pudiéramos salir juntos, pues creo que ya vine siendo tiempo—Dijo ella totalmente decidida por su parte Naruto se mostraba muy emocionado

* * *

Casa de Shizune

-¡Oh! Gai eres tan…-Las palabras apenas podían ser coherentes en su mente, era un milagro si salía una oración en forma

-No podemos dejar que la llama de la juventud se extinga debemos avivarla hasta que llegue al infinito-dijo don cejotas que tenia todo su cabello alborotado

Un golpe en la ventana se escucho mas no hicieron nada, solo se mostraban lo mucho que se amaban, lo que si no pudieron evitar fue ver como una paloma entraba rompiendo el cristal de la ventana y comenzó a agredirlos persiguiéndolos y dando de picotazos. Ellos entraron en pánico (nomas imagínense que estas con tu pareja dándole alegría a tu vida makarena y de repente se meta un pajarote en medio del asunto, esta de locos). El enorme pasto andante o sea don cejotas pero para que se entienda Gai dentro de su ataque de histeria se arrojo contra la ave y de paso derribo la puerta del departamento llevándosela de corbata para rodar escaleras abajo, cuando la gravedad dejo de ejercer efecto otorgándoles una tregua en el piso de abajo, el moreno se levanto con el pájaro muerto y si, estaba totalmente desnudo, a la pobrecita viejecita Cologne (es la bisabuela de Shampoo en Ranma) se le abrieron mas los ojos de la impresión. Pero apenas se recupero y le dio tremendo bastonazo que casi se parte en dos.

-¡PERVERTIDO!—Grito la bisabuela de Shampoo, el hombre ceja salió corriendo hacia la calle para evitar los ataques de ese poderoso bastón

Shizune vio como su galán de telenovela salía corriendo desde su ventana lamentándose de no poder terminar la "conversación" que tenían pero no pudo lamentarse mucho tiempo en su departamento por que encontró una nota tirada cerca de la ventana y tuvo que salir corriendo y vestida. Con una persona en cueros corriendo por las calles era suficiente.

* * *

Frente a la casa de Sakura

-Estoy tan contento de que esto por fin este pasando—Dijo el rubio tratando de no llamar la atención (estaba asiendo un esfuerzo) - ¿Estaremos nosotros solos todo el tiempo?

-Así es Naruto solo nosotros—Dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa provocando que salieran estrellitas por los ojos azules de Naruto

-Sakura ¿Te encuentras bien?—Dijo el rubio deteniéndose frente a su compañera—Desde hace días has estado un tanto rara y no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta—Naruto tomo por los hombros a la pelirosa mientras hablaba lo mas serio posible en el rubio—Ino también esta…

-Naruto no tienes por que preocuparte esta noche solo seremos nosotros—La chica lo había callado colocando su dedo sobre sus labios

-Pero…- Intento hablar el rubio apartando la mano de Sakura, mas no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un hombre desnudo perseguido por una anciana, comerciantes enfurecidos por destrozar su negocio y un montón de animales de granja se llevaron la atención del rubio.

-No olvides nuestra cita—Dijo la pelirosa antes de retirarse a su casa dando por terminada la conversación

-Nunca lo haría—Aseguro el rubio con una enorme sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos nunca se imagino que esta conversación tuviera otro integrante. –Te veo en un rato—El rubio pego el brinco para poder correr libremente sobre los tejados para ahorrar tiempo

-Sera mejor seguirlo de cerca—Volvió a ocultarse pero antes realizo un clon—Tu lo sigues y yo doy aviso—Se auto hablo dividiéndose el trabajo.

* * *

Oficina de la Hokage

-¡Aquí estoy Tsunade –sama!- Entro corriendo Shizune -¿Cuál es la emergencia?

-Mandare a quitar esa puerta en todo caso nunca tocan—Dijo la rubia que de un movimiento había guardado su sake

-¿Esa era la emergencia?—Pregunto la pelinegra frustrada y molesta ya que en ese momento se imagino estar haciendo otras cosas

-Por supuesto que no—Dijo la Hokage seria –Ino cierra la puerta—Pidió a lo cual la joven kunoichi realizo sin protestar—Estas aquí por que estamos en código azul

-¡¿Qué? ¿Pero que hacemos aquí? Tenemos que…—Shizune era una de las pocas personas que sabia lo que implicaba el código azul

-No te me aloques—La interrumpió Tsunade – Sabes perfectamente cual es primer paso en un código azul, empieza con los sellos

-Eso iba decir hace rato—Murmuro la mujer interrumpida dos veces este día lo cual le provocaba molestia, coloco un pergamino en el suelo y comenzó con las posiciones de manos-¡Kya!—Apareció una bola de humo (¡Wow! siempre he querido una de esas bolas de humo) cuando por fin se disipo se podo ver la presencia de una pelirroja

-Tsunade-sama—Saludo cortésmente

-¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?—Pregunto a gritos Ino—Ella debe estar en prisión

-Karin ahora es nuestra espía—Le aclaro Tsunade a Ino – Lo decido por voluntad

-Nunca perdonare el hecho de que ese baka haya intentado matarme ¡A mi!, yo era su mano derecha, su mapa ¡Sin mi no es NADA!—Grito Karin molesta

-Tsunade-sama, sabe que yo la respeto y es mi maestra y todo eso pero debo decirle que—Ino puso una mano para evitar que Karin viera lo que decía, si nada mas para evitar que lo viera ya que no bajo la voz -¡Esta loca!—Termino señalándola con la cabeza

-¡Te escuche!—Le grito la pelirroja arrojándole un pisa papeles

-¡Lo ve!—dijo ella mientras esquivaba el objeto—Lo esta y mucho

-¡Basta a las dos!—ordeno la Hokage –Les recuerdo que estamos en código azul

-Bueno para que estemos en código azul esta muy tranquila Tsunade-sama—Dijo Shizune con los brazos cruzados—Karin esta aquí y sigue completa, no te ofendas—Agrego viendo a la pelirroja—El trabajo de Karin era vigilar si algo raro pasaba y dar aviso y si estamos en código azul la probabilidad de que estuviera aquí seria nula—El tono de molestia era muy evidente en Shizune

-Bueno si algo es evidente es que no hizo bien su trabajo—Agrego Ino como no queriendo

-Te equivocas—Dijo Karin acomodándose las gafas—Siempre he entregado mi informe detallado día con día

-Estamos aquí reunidas para evitarlo—Dijo Tsunade comenzando a exasperarse

-¿Estamos aquí para evitar que entregue el informe?—Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ino y Karin lo que provoco que se mandaran chispas con la mirada

-¿Qué les parece si nos ponemos serias de una vez por todas?—El resto de las presentes solo les quedo tragarse lo que tenían que decir y poner atención

* * *

continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

_**NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE, NI LOS LUGARES, NI PERSONAJES (LO CUAL ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

_**LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENCE SON LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS (YA VEN COMO SI ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

-"_cursiva"- pensamientos_

_-_normal- hablando

* * *

Casa de Hinata

Después de acomodar los muebles que casualmente se encontraron ella y sus compañeros de equipo, repusieron energía comiendo entre risas. Así pasaron el rato hasta que estaba por obscurecer.

-Bueno Hinata ya me tengo que ir le prometí a Hana ayudarle en la veterinaria—Dijo Kiba mientras Akamaru se sacudía con pereza

-Yo debo dormir, saben bien como funciona mi metabolismo junto al de los insectos—Dijo Shino

-Descuiden ustedes ya hicieron demasiado por mi—Dijo Hinata mientras se dirigía a la puerta para despedirlos

-Ni creas que estarás sola solo basta que parpadees y estaremos aquí—Dijo Kiba sonriendo—Cualquier cosa llámanos Hinata

-Muchas gracias—Dijo Hinata y vio a sus amigos marcharse

Hinata comenzó a levantar las cosas que habían usado, se dejo caer en su ahora sillón blanco que tanto le había gustado y desde ese punto admiraba su ahora grande y solo departamento, hasta que un ruido la saco de sus cavilaciones. Se escucharon ruidos en el departamento de abajo, sin duda Naruto ya se encontraba en casa

"_¿Qué debo hacer?… Quiero verte pero si bajo ¿Qué te digo?..."_

Mientras Hinata se debatía mentalmente las palabras de la Hokage retumbaron en su cabeza

"_Por cierto tienes permiso para usar tu Byakugan para revisar que tu vecino de abajo no se ahogue mientras toma un baño" _–El sonrojo iba subiendo de tono en el rostro de Hinata

-Hinata-sama—Apareció Konohamaru entrando por su balcón –Traigo Información, sabes fue realmente difícil ubicar tu nueva dirección –Dijo Konohamaru mientras se sentaba aun lado suyo

-Disculpa Konohamaru se me olvido por completo avisarte—Se disculpo ella

-No importa,-Dijo Konohamaru con una sonrisa—Sabes chico mandarina y cabello de chicle por fin tendrán su cita—Dijo sin mucha ceremonia, Hinata se sorprendió por la noticia

-Eso es imposible—dijo Hinata—Para que eso suceda se debe hacer una asamblea por lo menos dos semanas antes y yo me hubiera enterado

-Así es, aquí hay algo raro pero si sucede que caigan en las redes del príncipe emo vengador estaremos en un grave problema—Dijo Konohamaru mientras acomodaba una mochila sobre el sillón—Hinata-sama por el bien de todos será mejor que actives tu Byakugan y des un vistazo fugaz a tu vecino—Termino de decir el castaño, los nervios delataban a Hinata o tal ves era el color a tomate maduro

-Lo hare solo por el bien de todos… en la aldea—Dijo la peli-azul mientras se preparaba mentalmente por si encontraba a su vecino en algo comprometedor ( cof cof bañándose cof cof)

* * *

Ya por la noche (todo lo que puede pasar en un día, ¡uff! Pero que cansancio)

Casa Nara

-¡Shikamaru!— Lo regaño su mamá al joven castaño que todavía no terminaba de entrar-¿Se puede saber de donde vienes?, nadie sabe darme una explicación coherente de donde te encuentras y si te pasa algo ¿Qué hago?

-No exageres madre—Contesto con pereza y un poco desanimado –Además ya soy un hombre y puedo estar donde yo quiera

-¡Ay perdone! _Hombrecito—_dijo Yoshino con burla –Pero en esta casa hay reglas y ya esta la cena así que ve a lavarte

-Hijo—Saludo Shikaku mientras miraba la televisión frente al comedor

-Padre—El joven castaño se dejo caer aun lado de él

-Come rápido tienes que ir a dejar esto—Shikaku le entrego la mochila que Neji había dejado

-¿Por qué yo?—Pregunto Shikamaru con fastidio

-Por dos motivos la primera y mas importante te lo digo yo y segunda de mi sospecharían y de una persona haragana como tu ni quien se percate de su existencia.

-Gracias padre no sabes como me motivas para seguir viviendo—Contesto Shikamaru con un claro tono sarcástico

-Tu padre tiene razón—Yoshino terminó de servir y se sentó al lado de Shikaku

-Ok, ok y ¿A dónde se supone que lo llevaré?—Pregunto colocando la mochila aun lado para poder comer

-No se supone, ¡lo harás! –corrigió su madre

-Con Hinata Hyuga—Digo su padre en un susurro

-¿¡Que! –Exclamo sorprendido y fastidiado—El clan Hyuga esta hasta el otro lado de la aldea—Continuo quejándose Shikamaru

Pero la respuesta llego a Shikamaru en forma de papel directo al a cara y con titulo grande de **NewsNin**

-¡Shikaku a ver cuando reparas esa ventana!—Reclamo Yoshino-¿Qué es NewsNin?—Le quito el papel de la cara a Shikamaru –Que bonitos dibujitos esto es tener talento y no porquerías

-Mujer ya repare la ventana que no la cerraras es otra cosa—Dijo Shikaku en su defensa antes de llenarse la boca con comida

-Se encierra el calor ¿Qué querías que hiciera?—Le dio un periodicaso y volvió a leerlo

-Mujer deja eso ¿Qué no ves que es basura?—Protesto Shikaku

-¡Por Kamisama!—Se levanto Yoshino—Shikamaru Nara –De repente su tono de voz se volvió sombrío -¿Qué significa eso de calmar tus deseos carnales con la embajadora de la Arena?—Ambos hombres se atragantaron con su bocado de comida

-¡Mamá!El rostro de Shikamaru ardía en vergüenza —Solo soy su guía, es trabajo

-¡Ay si! Trabajo—dijo ella con burla—Es por eso el drama de los chones ¿verdad?—La cara de Shikamaru pedía ayuda de modo extremamente suplicante

-Yoshino deberías relajarte—Intento Shikaku claro que no tuvo nada de éxito

-¿Sabias que ya no usa sus calzoncitos con figuritas? Ni siquiera el de Bob toronja y su amigo la guayaba rosada mucho menos los que tienen venaditos

-¿¡Qué! –Shikaku dejo de comer para poder reprender a su hijo debidamente-¿Se puede saber por que no usas los venaditos en tus calzones? Shikamaru te puedo tolerar muchas cosas menos eso

-Además no me digas que me calme por que esto no es solo **¡Trabajo!—**Yoshino puso energéticamente el periodiquito en la mesa donde mostraba un dibujito ya no tan bonito según ella, de su hijo con Temari en medio del bosque actuando sospechosamente

-Mamá no es lo que parece—Shikamaru estaba realmente impactado—Lo que pasa es… bueno es que… a ella le pico un bicho—dijo improvisadamente

-¿Qué?—el rostro de Yoshino era un signo de interrogación con la ceja levantada

-Si es que ella quería ver los ciervos pero en el camino le pico un bicho y ella se puso toda histeria y dijo que se moría que ya estaba por cruzar hacia el otro lado de luz blanca por que el bicho era venenoso y hubieras visto hizo todo un drama, y no dejaba de gritar que en su aldea no hay tantos bichos que eran detestables y bla bla bla entonces yo tuve que sacarle el veneno en caso que tuviera por que ella mato al bicho y lo dejo irreconocible y no me quise arriesgar y por eso se ve en el dibujito ese que le estoy besando el cuello pero en realidad le estoy succionando el veneno – Lo explico tan fluido que incluso el mismo lo creería

-Ay mi bebe es un héroe -Yoshino se acerco para abrazar a Shikamaru o eso creyó él por que cuando lo tuvo cerca ¡oh sorpresa! Tremendo coscorrón que le dio-¡Crees que naci ayer!-dijo enojada –¡Y tu! Deja de verle las bubíes al dibujo—Yoshino tomo su vaso de agua y se lo arrojo a su marido

-¿Qué?—Dijo Shikaku saliendo de su trance—Si piensas que le estaba viendo las bubíes estas mal me estaba preguntando si Shikamaru tiene ese lunar en las nalgas o fue error de imprenta—Shikaku se excusaba mientras se secaba—Por cierto hijo, esa fue una buena mentira pero te fallo por que en el dibujito donde no veo las bubíes de ella ambos están desnudos

-¡Anda! Síguele—dijo Yoshino con los brazos cruzados

-Vamos Yoshino relájate amor—Shikaku se acerco y la beso y después ambos olvidaron que Shikamaru se encontraba presente

-Ok, ya me voy y ya no tengo hambre –Shikamaru se levanto y tomo la mochila que le entrego su padre—Váyanse a su cuarto

-¿Para que? De todos modos ya te vas—dijo su padre en un respiro que se dieron

-Si no te vas pronto no te quejes de traumas—Dijo Yoshino mientras jalaba a Shikaku

El castaño salió más rápido que pronto de su hogar murmurando lo problemático que resultaban ser sus padres.

* * *

Mansión Hyuga

Todo se encontraba en una inusual calma mezclada con cierta tención que vagabundeaba en la mansión. L ahora única heredera no había salido de su habitación por nada del mundo o eso se creía.

Hanabi había destrozado unas cuantas cosas de su cuarto y había tomado un cojin encerrándose en su armario para poder llorar sin preocuparse de algo más. Sentía como si viviera muerta con su conciencia vacia, como si un dulce veneno la recorriera por dentro y sin cura alguna. Neji aun no regresaba desde la tarde cuando dijo que salía a caminar. Hiashi por su parte había bebido un par de sake y ahora se encontraba enfrente de la tumba de su esposa

-Perdóname Hitomi, soy un pésimo padre—Se disculpaba amargamente –Un pésimo esposo, te deje morir y ahora la deje ir, ya no volverá y lo sabemos—Unas lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro –Perdóname

Un pedazo de papel con dibujitos bonitos cayo a la mitad del patio principal, pero nadie se percato de ello ya que se encontraban demasiado sumidos en sus propios asuntos

* * *

Residencia momentánea de los hermanos Sabaku No

-¡Temari!, Kankuro me esta molestando—Se quejo Gaara

-Kankuro no molestes a Gaara – dijo la rubia mientras seguía viendo su programa

-¡Temari!, Gaara me amenazo de muerte—Esta vez era el castaño quien acusaba

-Gaara, ¿Qué te dije de amenazar de muerte a Kankuro?—dijo ella sin voltear siquiera

-Que es un idiota—Contesto con simpleza el pelirrojo

-Exacto, y por eso no debes hacerlo—Agrego Temari sin perder detalle del televisor

-¡Oigan!—Kankuro se levanto y se interpuso entre el televisor y su hermana—No se vale Temari, tu siempre te estas de su lado

-Kankuro, por Kamisama quieres portarte como una persona razonable y déjame decirte que la sala no es muy grande o estoy de su lado o no estoy en la sala y eso se debe a… ¡QUE ESTA LLENA DE MARIONETAS Y QUIERO VER LA TELEVISIÓN!—termino gritando la rubia

-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes—Kankuro salió de la sala cabizbajo

-Ahora tu quítate—le ordeno a Gaara –Me quiero sentar bien, ya me canse de estar en el brazo del sillón

-Nop, -dijo Gaara con su voz habitual –tengo que estar en reposo—El pelirrojo se extendió como verdolaga en todo el sillón

-Bueno, entonces ¡Vete a tu cuarto!—Dijo Temari antes de arrojarle un cojin al pelirrojo—Cuando regrese te quiero fuera del sillón o bien sentado—La rubia fue a la cocina por algo de beber

-¡Temari, Kankuro me pego!—Se quejo el pelirrojo mientras se sobaba la cabeza, Temari quien ya estaba perdiendo los estribos salió de la cocina

-No es verdad, yo estoy en el baño—Se defendió el castaño

-¡Kankuro cierra la puerta!—Grito Temari

-Pero que conste que yo no soy—Dijo el castaño antes de cerrar la puerta, Temari regresaba a la sala cuando una piedra golpeo a Gaara en la cabeza

-Lo viste me golpeo de nuevo—Se quejo Gaara otra vez

-Si ya lo vi- dijo Temari mientras se acercaba ala ventana y vio a Shikamaru abajo-¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunto lo mas bajo para sus hermanos pero audible para el Nara

-Por nada del mundo dejes que tus hermanos vean un periodiquito con dibujitos bonitos—Fue la contestación de Shikamaru

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—dijo la rubia

-¿Con quien hablas?—Pregunto Gaara tumbado en el sillón

-Es la televisión—Fue la corta respuesta de Temari

-Pero es tu voz—Gaara se incorporo sospechando de su hermana

-Le hablo a la televisión cariño—Dijo lo mas dulce que pudo Temari lo cual levanto mas sospechas de su hermano

-Por que estaremos en problemas—Se escucho la voz de Shikamaru

-Miren alguien dejo esto debajo de la puerta—Kankuro entro nuevamente a escena—Que lindos dibujitos

-¡No0o!-Grito Temari arrojándose sobre Kankuro, pero el castaño haciendo gala de sus artes ninjas salto tomando impulso sobre el sillón donde estaba Gaara reposando provocando que se volteara y que cayeran ambos (Temari y Gaara)

-¡Por Kamisama!—grito Kankuro -¡Aquí dice que Naruto y Tenten están juntos!-Cambio de hoja-¡Que Gai-sensei y la pupila de Tsunade tienen un candente romance y lo demuestran en la calle!-Cambio de hoja-¡Shikamaru Nara y la embajadora de la arena forjan alianza al interior del bosque mientras el Kazekage se da baños públicos en la plaza y el raro de las marionetas juega al té con ellas!-Cambio de hoja-¡Muere Hinata Hyuga a manos de su clan al enterarse de su relación con el nieto del tercero! –Los hermanos Sabaku No estaban en shock, además que dos de ellos adoloridos y uno le faltaba el aire por decir todo eso de jalón –O sea ¿Qué onda con eso?, me dijeron raro –Agrego Kankuro una ves se repuso

-¿Qué rayos es eso?—Temari se levanto y le arrebato a Kankuro el NewNinj

-Me puedes explicar lo de forjar alianza—Pidió Gaara mientras veía seriamente a su hermana con su técnica del tercer ojo

-¡Gaara, no!—grito Kankuro y arrojo el refresco de Temari a su tercer ojo-¿Qué no escuchaste?—Kankuro se acerco al pelirrojo y lo zarandeo -¡Hay un loco que anda haciendo cosas con la pupila de Tsunade!

-Eres un idiota Kankuro—dijo Gaara totalmente frio y con una vena marcada en su frente

-Luego te pasa lo que te pasa—Se defendió el castaño tomando su distancia con el pelirrojo

-¡Cállense los dos!—Dijo Temari- Esto es grave, la reputación de Gaara esta en juego con esto—La rubia seguía examinando el periodiquito-¡Ay no, Hinata se murió!—Temari se quedo leyendo la nota

-Gaara puedes juntar un poco tu arena, o sea wey entiendo que adores tu aldea pero wey esto es Konoha relájate wey

-Kankuro deja de hablar como tarado—Le regaño Temari—pero en serio Gaara junta tu arena

-Miren tenemos visita—Dijo el pelirrojo mostrando a un envuelto Shikamaru -Que gusto Nara

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?—Pregunto Kankuro mostrando sus marionetas

-Bueno, tengo una misión…debo encontrar a Hinata Hyuga urgentemente—Explico con paciencia el moreno

-Les cuento hasta tres—Amenazo Temari—1… 2… y –Gaara soltó a Shikamaru y Kankuro guardo sus marionetas y Temari sonrió con suficiencia -¿Por qué no vas al registro del hotel?—le pregunto a Shikamaru

-Lo hice y ya me iba pero el Kazekage me invito a pasar—Dijo Shikamaru apoyándose en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos

-Hinata no esta muerta—Agrego Gaara aprovechando que todos lo miraban—Al menos no lo estaba cuando la deje

-Kazekage-sama ¿Podría decirme en donde la vio?—Pregunto Shikamaru

-Claro te mostrare—Sonrió el pelirrojo amenazadoramente

-Pues vamos de una vez –Kankuro ya los esperaba afuera

-¿Tu también?—Pregunto incrédula Temari

-O sea obvio, ahora yo soy los ojos de Gaara—Dijo el castaño mientras aventaba a Gaara escaleras abajo

-Bueno pues vámonos—Temari tomo su abanico y salió –Estas loco si crees que los dejare ir solos—Agrego al ver el rostro de frustración de Kankuro – ¡Anda Gaara camina!

* * *

continuara...


	16. Chapter 16

_**NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE, NI LOS LUGARES, NI PERSONAJES (LO CUAL ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

_**LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENCE SON LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS (YA VEN COMO SI ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

-"_cursiva"- pensamientos_

_-_normal- hablando

* * *

En un lugar en medio del bosque de la muerte y no es la torre (ustedes ya saben para donde)

-Sakura-chan ¿falta mucho?, no recuerdo que el camino fuera tan largo—pregunto Naruto muerto de ansias, todavía no podía creer lo que estaban apunto de hacer

-No tanto,-Contesto la pelirosa pacientemente- Naruto simplemente no lo estropees –Ambos ninjas se encaminaron a lo mas profundo y solitario del obscuro bosque

-Tenme confianza, se perfectamente como actuar—Dijo Naruto siguiendo de cerca a su compañera

-Bien hemos llegado –Sakura quito un arbusto que simplemente estaba sobrepuesto en una puerta secreta- Vamos Naruto entra

-¿Segura Sakura?—El rubio estaba confundido ya que en todo el trayecto no había reconocido nada de lo que se suponía debía estar ahí

-Vamos Naruto solo entra sabes que puedes confiar en mi, es ilógico el solo pensar que yo te traicionare—el rubio se encogió de hombros y se dejo caer dentro del túnel, el camino era apenas iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas, espero a que Sakura volviera a cubrir la entrada—Hay que apresurarnos—Dijo la pelirosa ya aun lado de Naruto

Después de caminar un largo camino y dar vueltas en un par de veces se toparon con una gran puerta, la kunoichi saco una pequeña llave que siempre llevaba con ella, y mas escaleras aparecieron detrás de la gran puerta para por fin llegar a la dichosa cabaña

-Sakura, no te imaginas como he estado esperando este momento- La voz de Sasuke era profunda para quien lo conociera o no provocaba que se enchinara la piel como si de unos viles pollos se tratara-¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Naruto?—Las palabras fueron arrastradas por el azabache y el eco ayudo para que se escuchara de manera tétrica

-Uy eso si dio miedo—Dijo el rubio mientras su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina reggetonera -¿A divina que teme?¡Hoy saldrás de aquí!—termino de hablar el rubio emocionado—Naruto se acerco y mordió su pulgar dejando que la sangre fluyera hizo unos sellos sobre un pergamino, en el momento en que la palma del rubio tocara el pergamino aparecieron cientos de cadenas de color azul por todos lados después de un click tan sutil y diminuto como el aliento mañanero de la princesa Atta, las cadenas comenzaron a desvanecerse hasta que no quedara ninguna.

-Es bueno ser libre—dijo Sasuke mientras se sobaba las muñecas (no hablo de su colección, sino de la parte humana que lleva el mismo nombre)

-Otra ves el equipo siete esta completo y mejor que nunca—Festejo Naruto

-Yo… jamás dije que regresaría al equipo—Dijo Sasuke activando su sharingan—Yo soy un vengador, nunca cambiare y ahora voy a matarte

-Estas jugando ¿verdad Sasuke?—dijo el rubio tomando su distancia—Sakura, ¿No dijiste que ya estaba bien el teme?¡Sakura!—Grito el rubio al ver que su compañera no respondía

-Lo siento dobe—Dijo Sasuke en forma de juego—Sakura desde hace mucho que no se encuentra aquí, ¡Su voluntad es mía!—Naruto estaba apretando sus puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos parecían que habían visto un fantasma por lo blanco que se encontraban

-Eres un…-Sasuke no dejo terminar de hablar al rubio ya que en rápido movimiento se acerco a el y le regalo una patada en el estomago pero el maravilloso obsequio era tan grande que lo mando a saludar al suelo de sentón

-Tranquilo dobe, ella ya no me es de utilidad—Dijo acercándose a la zombie Haruno –Para que veas que estoy de buenas primero sacare la basura y después te matare—En el pálido rostro de Sasuke apareció sin vergüenza alguna la sonrisa mas sádica que Naruto haya visto

-Te advierto que no des ni un paso mas Sasuke –Dijo Naruto levantándose para quien era observador y para quien no era obvio que se encontraba en su modo sennin

-Si no ¿Qué?—Pregunto divertido el azabache—Me mataras –Agrego con mas burla para provocar que Naruto sacara espuma por la boca—No tienes las agallas –Naruto realizo varios clones, era obvio que esto iría para largo

-Sasuke… ¿Por qué?—Pidió Naruto una razón lógica aunque fuese pequeñisisima antes de lanzarse a partirse la cara

-Por que yo así lo quiero y quiero que todo Konoha muera –Sasuke realizo el shidori y se fue a la yugular de Naruto (Obvio Sakura esta fuera de combate) pero su ataque simplemente hizo puff ya que todos eran clones-¡Deja de huir!—grito desesperado

-¡Claro! Y yo de tonto dejo que me pegues—Dijo Naruto al otro lado de la cabaña, Sasuke se giro y proyectando el katon: ryūka no jutsu, el azabache estaba de lo mas confiado de que seria un golpe directo pero no contaba con la astucia del chapulín colorado digo del chico mandarina quien disperso el fuego que iba hacia él con Fūton: Rasen Shuriken dejándole el camino libre hacia Sasuke, a diferencia del azabache el joven amante del cítrico naranja, él si logro acertar en su golpe, la fuerza fue tal que habían acabado del otro lado, la cabaña empezaba a quemarse y por el ataque de Naruto las paredes que nos se quemaban se destrozaron

-Esa es la mejor idea de tu vida—Dijo el azabache detrás de Naruto mientras el Sasuke que estaba en frente del rubio se desvanecía— ¿Sabes? ahora no solo puedo ver todos tus movimientos si no que también puedo teletransportarme –Naruto se giro sobre si mismo para golpear al azabache pero este lo bloqueo con facilidad—Siempre fui superior a ti –Sonrió con suficiencia Sasuke

En eso un kunai con un explosivo adherido paso aun lado de Sasuke ambos pudieron verlo avanzar como en cámara lenta, cuando la explosión ocurrió ya se encontraban separados

-Que bueno que vienen así me ahorraran el trabajo de ir a buscarlos—Dijo Sasuke, Mientras observaba que estaba rodeado.

-No hagas esto mas difícil para ti y ríndete—Dijo Tsunade aun lado de ella se encontraban Shizune y al otro Ino quien se estaba ayudando a Sakura mas bien apartándola del campo de batalla, pero no piensen que estaban solas

+*+*+*Flash back*+*+*+*

-Estamos aquí reunidas para evitarlo—Dijo Tsunade comenzando a exasperarse-¿Qué les parece si nos ponemos serias de una vez por todas?—El resto de las presentes solo les quedo tragarse lo que tenían que decir y poner atención—Bien Shizune quiero que vallas junto con Karin y preparen la red pela pollos, Ino quiero que evacues a todo civil que se encuentre dentro del rango – Las kunoichis asintieron y salieron antes de que pudieras terminar de decir Confuso confabulaba una confusa confabulación, confundido no confiaba en la confundida confabulación, que acababa de confabular.

La rubia líder se quedo sola en su oficina pero no se quedo para perder el tiempo ya que llamo a su babosa amiga (al animal que invoca) — Es hora, estamos en código azul—Dijo Tsunade seria—La babosa ya no dijo nada simplemente hizo puff

Diez minutos habían pasado para que los líderes de cada clan de toda Konoha estuvieran presentes, cada uno de ellos pasaba a la bodega oculta (que todo mundo sabía donde estaba) y hacían sus respectivos sellos de manos para finalmente depositar su chacra sobre el pergamino que trabajaban Shizune y Karin para formar la red pela pollos. Una vez que la red estuvo colocada todos los presentes se dirigieron a la cabaña en medio del bosque y que no era la torre

*+*+*+*+*+Fin del Flash back*+*+*+*+*

-Oba-chan, será mejor que se retiren—Dijo Naruto en tono heroico, Sasuke simplemente se rio

-Siempre tan idiota—dijo el pelinegro antes de correr hacia su amigo ex-amigo el amigo (o sea Naruto) aprovechando su despiste y aplicando un poco de taijutsu dándole tres golpes directo a la cara una patada en el abdomen y ¡presto! El rubio cae al suelo.

-¡Cuando pelean con un portador de sharingan nunca deben verle a los ojos!—Grito Gai cuando el último Namikaze cayó, algunos líderes se lanzaron a pelear contra el heredero Uchiha, todo parecía indicar que Konoha ganaría la batalla hasta que…

-¡No se muevan!—Sakura apareció con Tsunade en medio de la batalla, la rubia estaba inconsciente y Haruno amenazaba con matarla. Inoichi volteo hacia donde se suponía que Ino cuidaba de la inconsciente de su amiga, cuando por fin pudo visualizarla se le destrozo el corazón, su hija se encontraba en el suelo con un corte en la garganta, Shizune también estaba en el suelo pero esa no le importo. Sasuke se enderezo, su rostro desbordaba burla hacia los presentes.

"_Si nos movemos mata a la Hokage pero si no nos movemos mataran a todos en Konoha"-_Ese razonamiento se presento súbitamente en algunos.

De pronto sintieron como todo su mundo comenzara a temblar fue así que se dieron cuenta que habían caído en un getjutsu y Naruto los había liberado con ayuda de pá y má. Tsunade se encontraba libre y consciente y para alivio de Inoichi su hija seguía viva. Naruto tomo impulso dando un pequeño brinco de unos veinte o treinta metros y digamos que literalmente estaba volando, en el aire el rubio realizo unos centenares de clones tomándose unos a otros y dieron unos giros para tomar fuerza para la hora del impacto, en el cielo se veía una lluvia de proyectiles naranjas. Cuando impactaron con su objetivo se creo una onda expansiva creando un cráter en la tierra. Todos los presentes tuvieron que protegerse.

-¿Qué te dije de la teletransportacion?—dijo Sasuke apareciendo atrás de Naruto bueno a una distancia prudente no tan pegado al rubio pero antes de que pudiera realizar un movimiento del dedo meñique Anko había realiza su invocación de serpientes, el Uchiha pronto se vio rodeado y con falta de oxigeno, levanto la vista cuando vio que frente suyo se erguía una de tantas serpientes y su mandíbula se abrió (la de la víbora no la de Sasuke) dispuesta a devorárselo solo se escucho como el azabache susurro Chidori Nagashi y todas las serpientes cayeron—Todos son una molestia—Sasuke junto el chidori en su mano y lo disparo en forma de agujas varios jonin y anbu cayeron.

-Pues tú no vendes rosas ¿sabes?—Dijo un Yamato mientras hacia las poses de manos para el Dotōn Te Kasegui no jutsu lo cual fue un error por que en cuanto salieron las enormes manos de tierra presionando a Sasuke este introdujo su chidori nagashi para atacar el punto ciego de todos los que pisaran tierra, Hiashi gracias a su Byakugan pudo prevenir eso, fue en entonces que Tsunade haciendo gala de su súper fuerza rompió el suelo provocando que Sasuke se hundiera, y así proporciono un descanso para ambos lados.

Un remolino de fuego emergió del fondo pero fue controlado mejor dicho extinguido por Kakashi con su barrera de agua protegiendo a todos. Naruto salió corriendo en dirección de Sasuke que también corría en su dirección, dieron el golpe al mismo tiempo, ambos se teletransportaron, era casi imposible seguirlos a simple vista, solo se escuchaban los choques de las armas.

-Inoichi no olvides que a partir de ahora ustedes cuidaran de nosotros, no podemos caer en otro getjutsu- dijo Shikaku

-Descuida no tropezaremos con lo mismo dos veces—Dijo el rubio que en ese momento protegió a su hija de una explosión cercana—Prepárate Ino –Su hija asintió y se puso en guardia.

El ultimo golpe mando a Naruto a volar bueno a destrozar varios arboles, Sasuke se detuvo un segundo pero fue lo necesario para que la trampa de Shikaku se activara y poderlo detener con su sombra, Hiashi tuvo que actuar rápido y bloquear los canales de red de chacra pero una nube distraída bloqueo la poca luz de la noche y Sasuke podía volver a moverse y dando un giro hacia atrás activo su mangekyō sharingan mandando a todos a su infierno personal. Cada uno que caía en el getjutsu más poderoso del Uchiha se quedaba inmóvil con la vista perdida. Ino tanto como su padre hacían todo lo posible por despertar a sus compañeros pero no podían compararse al poder del sharingan. Y ya comenzaban agotarse, Ino cayó de rodillas

-¡Ino no te rindas! ¡Ino!—La rubia escuchaba la voz de su padre como si estuviera a kilómetros y con cierta interferencias, parpadeo pesadamente cuando volvió abrir los ojos dos anbu se encontraban a su lado, uno era mas bajo tenia la complexión de un niño no mayor de unos 13 años y el otro era mas alto, bueno mas bien alta, el sueño que sentía se había desvanecido. Ino pudo notar a una criatura bastante curiosa sobre volar a la mujer

-Feretto quédate hasta mi señal—Dijo ella antes de lanzarse al campo de batalla

-¿De que me perdí?—Pregunto Ino mientras se reincorporaba con dificultad, vio a su padre recostado contra un árbol

-Ella nos salvo –Dijo con dificultad Inoichi, Ino se giro hacia el campo de batalla pudo ver como todos estaban conscientes pero estaban muy debilitados ya que el ataque de Sasuke aparte de mandarlos a sus peores pesadillas consistía en debilitarlos de todo a todo. La anbu se paro con gracia y sutileza justo enfrente de Hiashi y descaradamente encarando al Uchiha

-Ja, carne fresca—Dijo Sasuke –Espero tu si dures por lo menos algo que sea considerado interesante

-Esto acabara más pronto de lo crees—Dijo ella con serenidad, su tono de voz no denotaba ninguna emoción como todo buen anbu debe ser, su postura era firme

-Así es, yo matare a cada persona que se encuentre en Konoha—Dijo el Uchiha mientras lanzaba un shuriken que con anterioridad había recogido ella con una gracia había esquivado y ahora corría para enfrentarlo cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sasuke espero a que llegara, le concedería el gusto de alargar su muerte peleando contra ella cuerpo a cuerpo, la verdad era que ella era bastante ágil pero el nunca lo admitiría su orgullo estaba primero. Ya comenzado a desesperarse de que ella no se dejaba atravesar por su kanata utilizo el katon estilo bola de fuego, ella comenzó a mover sus brazos rápidamente y una esfera de agua la protegió del ataque del ninja renegado.

Desde la perspectiva de Ino pudo ver como Hiashi intentaba moverse desesperadamente pero como él fue el más cercano al mangekyō estaba realmente afectado. Todo comenzó a moverse en cámara lenta la única persona que se movía con normalidad era la anbu que corría hacia Sasuke

El Uchiha que siempre se mantenía sereno moreno, entro en pánico cuando se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, su sharingan su preciado ojo se movía con lentitud era como si no lo tuviera, ahora solo tenia sus reservas de chacra pero de nada le servirían si su cuerpo seguía con la velocidad de menos cien por segundo.

Recibió una patada en la barbilla logrando que se elevara, la anbu lo esperaba abajo con una técnica que todo el mundo reconoció perteneciente del clan Hyuga, _el circulo celestial;_ cada parte de su cuerpo fue mallugado por la anbu y antes de que su cabeza siquiera rozara el suelo, un golpe de un simple dedo (para ser precisos fue el dedo juzgón o sea el índice, si el mismo que esta junto al pulgar) dio entre las cejas un poquito arriba.

El mundo volvió a su velocidad habitual y Sasuke cayo inconsciente

-Cuando vallas a matar a alguien solo hazlo no lo digas—Ella hubiera caído también si no fuera por que feretto (el anbu que la acompañaba y que aparentemente no hizo nada en la pelea) apareció aun lado para sostenerla

-Eso es todo Ko-chan puedes irte a descansar—Dijo realmente débil, el pequeño animalito ya medio volaba por todo el esfuerzo sobre natural que hizo

-Nos veremos luego—dijo con su voz agudamente graciosa y se desvaneció

-¡Wow! Eso fue increíble—Dijo el pequeño que le ayudaba a sostenerse

-Me alegra que haya funcionado—Dijo casi en un susurro—Tsunade camino como pudo hasta ellos mientras que Katsuyu (la babosa que invoco Tsunade) ayudaba a los mas heridos

-¿Se encuentran bien?— Les pregunto apenas estuvo cerca de ellos, los enmascarados asintieron -Que bueno por que…¡LOS VOY A MATAR!

-Tsunade-sama no haga esfuerzos por favor retire a Katsuyu—Dijo Shizune mientras se sostenía un costado

-Shizune tiene razón, es verdad que todos estamos heridos pero nadie esta muriendo—Dijo Shikaku

-Esta bien,-Accedió la rubia—Pero antes pide refuerzos; y eso es todo amiga –Dijo refiriéndose a la babosa quien se despido amable como siempre

-¿Qué acaso quería más?—Dijo el anbu pequeño, la rubia se molesto por ese comentario bueno se dieron cuenta de eso por la vena que apareció en su frente y por el golpe que le dio al pequeño pero al recibirlo solo hicieron puff (ambos anbu)

-Ya me escucharas chamaco—Dijo Tsunade entre dientes. Ahí esperaron que los refuerzos llegaran

* * *

Continuara...

Espero haya quedado clara la batalla :P


	17. Chapter 17

_**NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE, NI LOS LUGARES, NI PERSONAJES (LO CUAL ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

_**LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENCE SON LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS (YA VEN COMO SI ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

-"_cursiva"- pensamientos_

_-_normal- hablando

* * *

Casa de Hinata (obvio paso un rato pongan ustedes unos 30 min)

La peli-azul entro junto con Konohamaru a su departamento utilizando su balcón como puerta

-Hinata ¿En verdad te encuentras bien?—dijo el castaño ayudándola a recostarse en el sillón—Estas mas pálida de lo normal

-Si es solo que esa técnica requiere demasiado chacra y es muy agotadora si le sumas el hecho de que aun no lo perfecciono

-Créeme que si ahorita esta imperfecta cuando este perfeccionada serás la persona mas temible de la aldea–dijo Konohamaru mientras se quitaba la mascara y Hinata hacia lo propio

-Tengo un poco de medicamentos que Shino me trajo estoy segura que te ayudara para tu herida del brazo—Dijo Hinata intentando reincorporarse

-Solo dime donde esta, yo puedo curarme solo –Dijo Konohamaru quitándose el chaleco anbu

-En el baño—Fue la corta respuesta de Hinata, el castaño salió de la sala en dirección que le indico Hinata.

Una vez sola se quito el chaleco para quedar solo con la blusa sin mangas de cuello alto negra que todos los anbu llevan, recostada en su cómodo sillón blanco apreciaba lo grande y solo de su departamento pero su calma llego a su fin cuando a su puerta llamaron con gran énfasis, Ella se levanto con la poca energía que le quedaba para ir abrir la puerta.

-Hinata tenemos que hablar—Naruto le hablo en tono serio pero no grosero ya saben es como cuando ven el programa de "Medimagos"

-N-narut—Tartamudeo a medias ella retrocediendo las escaleras por que el rubio ya estaba subiendo por ellas y si no lo hacia o chocaban o se quedaban atorados por subir y bajar al mismo tiempo (No piensen mal)

-Se puede saber… ¿Qué ocurre ?—Pregunto Naruto con cierto tono de melancolía

-¿A-a q-que t-te re-refieres? Pregunto nerviosa mientras con el pie empujaba hacia el otro lado del sillón los chalecos anbu y las mascaras

-Sabias que me fui de misión y ayer regrese—El tono de reproche era evidente en él—Y nunca fuiste a verme, como habitualmente pasa—Agrego sonrojado. Desde que se había acabado todo eso de Akatsuki y Madara y etc etc urra jajaja diría Gaara, cada vez que Naruto salía de misión Hinata casualmente se lo encontraba a su regreso y le hacia el cuestionario obligado, o sea que pasaban rato juntos; Naruto también cuando se enteraba que ella salía iba a despedirse y le prometía que la llevaría a comer rameen cuando regresara pero por x o y no ocurría.

-Etto yo… -Hinata camino hacia su cocina alejándose de la evidencia anbu, Naruto al ver que ella huía bueno eso pensó él, la intercepto y arrinconándola (obvio entre la pared y el cuerpo de Naruto)-Yo...-Volvió a decir ella intentando salir por un lado pero el puso su brazo y se acerco mas, el calor comenzó a subir por las mejillas de Hinata—Na-naruto—Dijo al verlo tan cerca de su rostro, el rubio le dio un beso de nariz para después acercarse a su oído

-Una cosa mas Hinata-chan—El rubio jugo con su lóbulo—Me agrada mas cuando agregas el kun—Le susurro finalmente, Hinata se sentía desfallecer

-Naruto- kun –Dijo ella en un susurro totalmente audible para el rubio

Sus miradas se entrelazaron, el cuerpo de Naruto reaccionaba solo, al verla ahí sonrojada por él, nerviosa por él y tan tentadora para él, poco a poco fue acercándose a su rostro –Hinata-chan—le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello azulado

-Naru…-Podía sentirlo tan cerca, sus labios casi se estaban rozando, ella cerro los ojos dejándose llevar, acto reflejo que también hizo él. Solo quedaba disfrutar de aquel beso que se avecinaba.

-Hinata…—Konohamaru había aparecido repentinamente, distrayendo a los mayores en su "platica"

-¡Konohamaru!—Grito Naruto molesto y sorprendido, -"_estaba tan cerca de besarla"_. -Se lamentaba mentalmente

-¿Jefe?—dijo confundido el genín

-Neji-niisan—Agrego la peli-azul, Naruto y Konohamaru se giraron hacia el fondo de la habitación

-Apártate Naruto –Ordeno Neji enojado, tanto Naruto como Hinata sonrojados se apartaron y se preguntaban que tanto de su conversación había escuchado

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto el pequeño a Hinata en ese momento de tensión—Me entere que ya no serás parte de tu clan—Agrego Konohamaru

-S-si bueno yo…—No pudo terminar ya que tenía mas visitas

-Perdón por entrar así pero estaba abierto—Se excuso Temari detrás de ella estaban los tres hombres que la acompañaban

-Hinata—Shikamaru se puso frente a ella pero Konohamaru se interpuso

-¡Sama! No lo olvides mocoso –Casi lo matan a él por no decirlo una vez y no se podía quedar ar, Neji levanto una ceja y Shikamaru parpadeo varias veces

-Hinata esta bien—Agrego ella -¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno mis padres te mandan esto –Dijo Shikamaru entregándole la mochila

-¿Cómo te encuentras?—Pregunto Temari apoyando su mano en el hombro de Hinata

-Pues…-Intento hablar la antes heredera Hyuga

-¡Wow! Esto es… ¡increíble!—dijo Kankuro recorriendo todo el lugar y se paro en frente al balcón asomándose a la vista—Oye ¿viste los fuegos artificiales de hace rato?, si no mal no recuerdo creo que fueron en dirección del bosque de la muerte

-Eso te lo dijo Shikamaru hace quince minutos—Dijo Temari metiendo a Kankuro al departamento y cerrando la puerta de cristal

-Bueno si como sea aquí hay algo más importante ¿Por qué rayos nos hospedamos en un hotelucho de cuarta y ella tiene esto?—Dijo Kankuro maravillado viendo cada detalle del departamento hasta que a sus oídos le llego la respuesta de su querido hermanito

-Por que yo quise—dijo Gaara cruzado de brazos

-Es verdad, le estoy muy agradecida Kazekage-sama—ella hizo una reverencia frente al pelirrojo— ¿Puedo ofrecerles un poco de té? –Gaara se sonrojo un poco

-Gaara no seas maleducado y contesta como se debe—Dijo Temari, Gaara pudo ver como sus hermanos estaban que no se aguantaban la risa

-No será mucha molestia—dijo el pelirrojo apenado

-Para nada tomen asiento todos –Hinata se giro para entrar a la cocina en el trayecto se encontró de frente con Naruto, el sonrojo los invadió de nuevo mas a ella

-Deja que se entere Matsuri—dijeron Kankuro y Temari chocando sus manos

-Dejen de molestar y ya siéntense—Dijo Gaara mientras se giraba ocultando su nerviosismo

-Ya he vuelto—Hinata entrego a cada quien su respectiva taza- Y también hay bocadillos por parte de la mamá de Shikamaru-kun, Kiba-kun y Shino-kun.

Después de dar gracias por los alimentos

-Que bueno esta este té—dijo Kankuro – ¿Siempre eres tan amable?—al notar el sonrojo de ella, él supuso que era por el cumplido pero la cruel realidad era que el rubio la observaba con insistencia.

-Kankuro compórtate—le regaño Temari

-Disculpen por entrar así, pero escuche voces y la puerta estaba abierta y pues pase

-Bienvenida Tenten—Dijo Hinata cortésmente

-No esta claro que están ocupados será mejor que regrese en otro momento.-Dijo ella al darse cuenta que había mucha gente y una de ellas era Neji

-¡Tonterías!—Agrego Kankuro sentándola en medio de todos—Prueba el té y los bocadillos están geniales, además lo mas seguro es que vinieras a ver a tu novio Naruto y bueno, él esta aquí—Eso fue como un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno— Por cierto Naruto ¿Qué hacías aquí arriba?

-Deja de ser tan metiche y ahógate en tu comida—Dijo Temari llenándole la boca a su hermano con bocadillos

-¿¡Qué! Creí que Hinata y Naruto andaban –Agrego Gaara recordando el por que dejo que comenzara el incidente de la tarde

-Nop estas mal—Corrigió Kankuro tragándose todo lo que tenia—Ella esta con él—dijo señalando a Hinata y a Konohamaru

-Y me parece un buen momento para decir que ya se callen—Dijo Temari

-Claro como sabes que sigues tu—Dijo Gaara, Temari se giro para verlo mejor y así asesinarlo con la mirada pero Gaara le sostuvo la mirada con su único ojo que tenia, mientras a sus espaldas Kankuro sacaba unas pequeñas marionetas de Temari y Shikamaru y hacían que se besaran y manosearan, Naruto, Konohamaru, Tenten, incluso Hinata se reían disimuladamente, Neji no le dio gracia de hecho con el humor que llevaba nada le daba gracia y Shikamaru deseaba estar en casa en esos momentos pero la imagen de sus padres haciendo cosas le llego a la mente de nuevo así que prefirió estar mil veces ahí que en sus casa. Mejor preferiría mil veces más acabar lo que estaban haciendo él y Temari por la tarde, una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro

Temari se giro y cacho a Kankuro con sus marionetas por lo cual ya lo estaba ahorcado pero Kankuro por nada del mundo soltaría a sus marionetas, entonces la rubia vio esa sonrisa tan típica y sexy en Shikamaru, y ella también sonrió.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos ya—Shikamaru se puso de pie—Gracias por todo Hinata y si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo—Neji mostro un poco de entusiasmo por fin se irían y podría hablar con su prima en privado.

-¡Hinata!—Sakura e Ino habían entrado por la puerta de cristal del balcón rompiéndola y espantando a todos

-Que lindo lugar—Dijo Ino—Lo siento, ¿interrumpimos algo?—Todos tenían una gotita sobre sus cabezas. Gaara había comenzado a reconstruir el vidrio

-Nos enteramos de lo sucedido en parte por la Hokage y la otra parte por esto—Sakura saco el mismo periodiquito con dibujitos bonitos

-Cierto nosotros también tenemos uno—Kankuro puso el suyo sobre la mesa

-Yo vine por eso también—Tenten coloco el suyo aun lado

-Bueno esas cosas están lloviendo sobre la aldea por si no se han dado cuenta—Dijo Konohamaru colocando un montón sobre la mesa

-Ook, tenemos un traidor en la aldea—dijo Shikamaru volviendo a tomar asiento

-Bueno no tiene que ser un traidor—dijo Sakura –Esa es una palabra muy fuerte, tenemos que comprobarlo

-¿Comprobarlo?-Dijo Kankuro tomando uno de tantos que había en la mesa—Aquí dice que Hinata Hyuga murió para el clan Hyuga por lo cual ya no vive en la humilde mansión de papi, y si estamos aquí quiere decir que eso es verdad—Todos asintieron

-También habla de la manera indecente de comportarse de Gai-sensei y de una pupila—Agrego Temari, al escuchar eso Sakura tomo la tetera y vacio el líquido caliente sobre la técnica del tercer ojo de Gaara

-¡Pero ¿Qué haces?—Grito Gaara

-Descuida he salvado a tu pupila—Dijo sonriente Sakura

"_No es posible que haya una persona igual que Kankuro" _Pensaron Temari y Gaara

-¡Puaj! Es verdad yo vi lo de Gai-sensei—Dijo Ino atrayendo la atención de todos y salvar a su amiga— Perdónenla ha tenido mucho trabajo en el hospital y anda toda zombie

-Si me enfermo recuérdenme no ir hospital cuando Sakura este en turno—Dijo Tenten lo cual provoco risas por los presentes y aliviano las ganas de asesinarla por parte de Gaara

-Si bueno y así ya son dos—Dijo Kankuro—Y para terminar tenemos la relación de Tenten y Naruto y ya son tres

-Hay alguien espiándonos—dijo Shikamaru haciendo memoria de cualquier detalle que hubiese ocurrido en el día

-¡O sea que todo es verdad!—dijo Konohamaru tomando el NewNin leyendo de nuevo-¿También la parte de Shikamaru y Temari en el bosque? O la del Kazekage y sus baños públicos y el tipo raro

-Esa es una mentira—Dijo Shikamaru sorprendiendo a todos

-Gracias manito yo sabia que alguien comprendía el verdadero arte de las marionetas—Dijo Kankuro abrazándolo

-Esa parte no—Dijo quitándose al castaño de encima, Kankuro se fue a deprimir a un rincón mientras plantaba honguitos

-¿Por qué quisiera estar con alguien como él?—dijo Temari prepotente –Y es un insulto para nosotros que nos levanten falsos más si se trata de Gaara por que el es el Kazekage.

-No tienen que hacer tanto alboroto, sabemos quien es—Dijo Neji harto de esperar para que se fueran—Por lo menos es un sospechoso

-Estas completamente loco si piensas que fue Sai—Dijo Ino analizando las palabras del castaño—Supongamos que alguien ataca al Kazekage y se encontrara herido así todo lleno de sangre—Decía Ino exagerando sus movimientos –Y con daños severos en su red de chacra, dejame decirte que los anbu no irían hasta ti para patearte el trasero, y ¿sabes por que? ¡Por que cualquiera del clan Hyuga pudo hacerlo!—Exploto al final la rubia

-¿Por qué siempre soy yo?—Gaara ahora estaba junto con Kankuro ayudándole a plantar hongos en el rincón

-Perdona pero conoces a alguien mas con una habilidad igual a la de él –Dijo Neji entre dientes tratando de contener su molestia

-¡Ustedes dejen de plantar hongos!—Grito Temari asustando a sus hermanos

-Neji-kun no es necesario hablar en ese tono—Reprendió sutilmente Hinata, Neji se sorprendió por el kun ya que el siempre fue su niisan y no me refiero a que lo usaba como medio de transporte

-Lo siento Hinata-sama—Dijo él ya con su serenidad acostumbrada

-Solo Hinata—Pidió ella –Ya no es necesario el sama

-Para mi no, tú siempre serás Hinata-sama así como yo siempre seré tu guardián—Dijo Neji acercándose a ella (Todo este tiempo Neji se mantuvo en el mismo lugar desde que llego o sea estaba al otro lado del cuarto)

-Pero ya…-No pudo terminar de hablar, Neji la había interrumpido

-Se que ha sido marcada—Todos se sorprendieron ante lo dicho aunque algunos no sabían ni que pedo dígase los ninjas de la arena, Tenten sabia el sufrimiento de su compañero por dicha marca y se le oprimió el corazón al imaginarse a Hinata en el mismo dolor.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?—Dijo ella sorprendida

-No importa como me haya enterado—Dijo Neji poniéndose a la altura de su prima (recuerden Hinata esta sentada tomando el té así que Neji técnicamente se arrodillo aun lado de ella) — Los del clan intentaran matarla si usted comete algún error—El aliento abandono a todos los presentes

-Eso… ya lo se—Dijo Hinata perdiéndose en la profundidad de su taza

-Yo le recomendaría que abandonara su vida ninja, pero se que no lo hará; por eso le digo que mientras este con vida siempre la protegeré de todo el mundo si es necesario—Dijo Neji –Ese es mi…

-No—Ahora Hinata lo interrumpió a él—Tu deber es proteger al clan—Hinata tomo las manos de Neji –Prométeme que cuidaras de Hanabi-chan

-Pero…

-Por favor –Los ojos de Hinata se comenzaron a inundar, estaba a nada de llorar –Prométemelo

-Siempre velare por el bienestar de mis primas—Hinata sonrió ella siempre le había dicho que no era necesario que se trataran con tanta formalidad, si eran familia debían tratarse como familia. Neji se puso de pie y salió por el balcón. Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente

-Kankuro ¿Estas llorando?—Pregunto en un susurro Temari

-No, sabes que yo no soy un sentimentalista—Negaba mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-Claro lo que digas—Dijo Temari dándole un pañuelo

-Bueno investigaremos esto mañana—Dijo Shikamaru refiriéndose al NewNinj—No bajemos la guardia, el hecho que no aun no tengamos contacto con el enemigo no significa que sea débil

-¡Hinata estamos de vuelta!-Dijo Kiba entrando por la puerta— ¿Por qué haces una fiesta y no nos invitas?

-Entendería si no invitas a Kiba pero ¿Qué te hecho yo?—Dijo Shino espantando a todos

-Tú le llenas la casa de bichos—Dijo Kiba ofendido por el comentario de su amigo

-Ya les serví su té, tomen asiento—Dijo Hinata –Además esto fue improvisado

-No te hubieras molestado, solo venimos por Naruto, la Hokage requiere de su presencia—Dijo Shino mientras se sentaba y tomaba un bocadillo

-Cierto también las quiere ver a ustedes—Dijo Kiba señalando a Ino y a Sakura

-Y tu padre te esta buscando Shikamaru—Agrego Shino—También esta con la Hokage, no se que haya pasado pero se encuentra molesta

-Tal vez todo este relacionado con esto –Dijo Tenten señalando el periodiquito, lo cual tenia sentido para todos

-¿Nos vamos mujer problemática?—Dijo Shikamaru viendo a Temari

-Vete tu, a ti es a quien buscan; nosotros sabemos como regresar—Contesto igual de prepotente que antes

-Shika cariño yo si te tomo la palabra—Ino se pesco del brazo del moreno—Vámonos frentona no hagas esperar a Shika

-Naruto con respecto a salir contigo mañana ya no se hará—La pelirosa salió del departamento después de abrazar a Hinata

-O sea que ibas a salir con ella mientras estas de novio con Tenten pero te gusta estar sospechosamente con tu nueva vecina –Comento Kankuro a Naruto

-Vámonos—Ordeno Temari poniéndose de pie—Y por favor ignoren las idioteces de Kankuro—Los hermanos Sabaku se despidieron de Hinata y salieron igual que Neji por el balcón.

-Naruto –Tenten hablo llamando la atención del rubio –Podemos hablar en privado en tu departamento—Pidió Tenten

-Si no hay ningún problema –El rubio se acerco y abrazo a Hinata –No creas que he olvidado nuestra conversación, volveré para terminarla—Le susurro el rubio, provocando que el sonrojo de Hinata se asentara más en su rostro.

-Nos veremos después Hinata—Se despidió Tenten también abrazándola, Hinata solo asintió media aturdida

-Bueno también nos vamos, Tsunade-sama nos agarro de mensajeros—Dijo Shino ya por irse

-Mañana a la misma hora para entrenar—dijo Kiba sobre Akamaru—No lo olvides—Ambos salieron por el balcón, Hinata suspiro largamente

-Con que facilidad se puede invadir y desocupar tu departamento

-¡Konohamaru-kun!—Dijo Hinata sorprendida ya que se había olvidado por completo de él

-¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunto el castaño y ella asintió mientras se sentaba en su sillón blanco— ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-No te preocupes, el plan solo se adelanto un poco—Hinata sonrió un poco

-Si de eso ya me di cuenta—dijo él sarcástico

* * *

continuara...


	18. Chapter 18

_**NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE, NI LOS LUGARES, NI PERSONAJES (LO CUAL ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

_**LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENCE SON LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS (YA VEN COMO SI ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

-"_cursiva"- pensamientos_

_-_normal- hablando

A la mañana siguiente

* * *

Mansión Hyuga

-Muy buen día tenga usted señor, disculpara usted pero se ¿encontrara la hija de Hiashi-sama?

-¿Para que la buscas?—Pregunto el sirviente de manera cortante

-Bueno hay asuntos en la academia que debemos tratar, ya sabe con eso del ascenso y así

-De acuerdo pasa—El sirviente camino hasta el dojo siendo seguido de cerca

-Señorita lamento molestarla pero la buscan—Dijo el hombre después de una reverencia

-Esta bien, dile que pase—Hanabi contesto con los ojos cerrados por que estaba meditando

-Hola—Saludo Konohamaru una vez que estuvieron solos

-¿Qué quieres?—Dijo ella levantándose

-Pues busco a Hinata-sama por que hacemos una misión juntos ¿lo recuerdas?—Contesto haciéndose el tonto

-Cierto la misión –Hanabi camino hasta él—La dichosa misión que lo cambio todo—Dijo de manera aterradora

_-"Hinata-sama tenia razón al decir que su hermana podía actuar como loca"-_ Pensó Konohamaru

-¿Te encuentras bien?—Apenas pudo preguntar por que Hanabi comenzó a atacarlo

-Todo es tu culpa, tu y esa estúpida misión—Los ataques de Hanabi eran fuertes y constantes, Konohamaru tenia el presentimiento que si dejaba de mover seguro moriría

-¡Calma!—Pidió Konohamaru mientras realizaba varios clones—No se de lo que hablas pero apuesto que yo no fui, ¡Acabo de llegar! —Literalmente se arrojaron sobre ella para poder detenerla. Fue algo así como cuando gritan ¡Bolita! Y pobre del quedo abajo.

-Desde que tienen esa misión juntos todo cambio—Dijo ella enojada en el suelo

-Bueno cálmate y respira ¿quieres?—Dijeron los castaños—Te estas poniendo blanca—Agrego regalándole una sonrisa

-¡Ese es mi color, baka!—Refunfuño ella

-La palabra broma no existe en tu mundito—Respondió sarcástico –Escucha me quito de ti, solo si prometes que no intentaras matarme

-¡Tu no me mandas!—Grito Hanabi

-Bien ya me voy pero antes te dejo el recado—dijo Konohamaru

-¿En donde viste yo soy mensajera?—Dijo ella que comenzaba a forcejear otra vez

-Hinata-sama nos vemos donde ayer atentamente yo, el shinobi próximo a Hokage después de Naruto—Konohamaru fue deshaciendo clon por clon para no salir herido—Por cierto hoy luces radiante—Dijo ya el único y verdadero antes de darle un beso en frente y salir corriendo. Hanabi intento seguirlo pero el era hábil para las huidas.

"_Se que estas tramando algo, y sea lo sea yo lo descubriré"—_Pensó Hanabi mientras se iba a su cuarto

-¡Uff! Eso estuvo cerca—Dijo en voz alta y aliviado Konohamaru

* * *

Residencia momentánea de los hermanos Sabaku No

-¡Buenos días por la mañana!—dijo Kankuro mientras abría las ventanas despejándolas de todas las cortinas, los rayos del sol entraron sin piedad, la verdad es que cuando el sol se propone ser un desgraciado con los habitantes inútiles, indefensos, ingenuos etc etc terrestres entonces el sol es un maldito, es un abusivo nomas por que esta grandote. Gaara estaba hecho bolita en la cama

-¡vamos Temari levantaate!—Peleaba el castaño ahora en el cuarto de enfrente para hacer salir a la rubia de la cama

-¡Lárgate de mi cuarto!—Grito, nop mejor dicho rugió ella, Kankuro dejo de jalarla por los pies y se cruzo de brazos en pose pensativa

-Técnicamente este cuarto no dice en ningún lado tu nombre a diferencia de suna en nuestra casa tiene un cuarto con tu nombre y se puede decir que ese es tu cuarto—Después de un silencio agrego entusiasmado como si hubiera descifrado quien era el villano que no dejaba descansar al detective kun-kun –Entonces podemos concluir que no estoy en tu cuarto, por que tu cuarto esta en suna

-Ok, tu lo pediste –la rubia tomo su avanico para arrojarlo muy lejos, fue tanta la fuerza que uso que el pobre de Kankuro quedo como calcomanía pegada en la pared bueno en la pared del pasillo—¡Y no vuelcas a entrar!—termino azotando la puerta

-Llámame loco Gaara pero creo que tu hermana esta enojada—Dijo Kankuro mientras se despejaba de la pared

-Kamisama te ha bendecido con tanta sabiduría –Dijo sarcástico el mas joven de los hermanos Sabaku No—Deberías hacerle caso y quedarte ahí

-Nop ella dijo ¡No vuelvas a entrar!—Kankuro dijo con voz chillona imitando a su hermana—Jamás dijo que me quedara aquí

-¡Te escuche!—Temari salió gritando al mismo tiempo que le arrojaba una lámpara

-¡Oye! Todo lo que rompas lo vas a pagar tu—Grito Kankuro que se había librado del golpe por un pelito de rana calva

-Yo manejo el dinero de los tres, así que si quieres ver algo de ese dinero ¡Deja de fastidiar!—Amenazo Temari antes de volverse a encerrar

-Ya pues—Kankuro levanto sus manos en señal de paz, mas no quito la sonrisa burlona de su cara-¿A dónde vas? –Le pregunto a Gaara

-Necesito ir al baño—Gaara caminaba con calma con los ojos cerrados

-Deja te ayudo—Kankuro usando su chacra para controlar a Gaara como una mas de sus marionetas comenzó a girarlo hasta el punto que se veía un torbellino rojo y hubiera seguido pero se distrajo por que llamaron a la puerta

-Adelante Nara—Kankuro le permitió pasar justo cuando Gaara chocaba con la pared

-Maldito—dijo Gaara desde el suelo todo atolondrado

-Relájate Gaara ya te pareces a la histérica de tu hermana—dijo el castaño sentado frente al televisor

-Me vengare mientras duermes—Amenazo el pelirrojo desde el pasillo

-Aja si, como si tú no durmieras—Se burlo Kankuro

-Yo no duermo—dijo en tono frio Gaara, solo por costumbre por que desde que el Shukaku estaba fuera él por fin pudo conocer el mundo de Morfeo y lo placentero que resultaba

-¡Claro, como pude ser tan torpe!—Dijo dándose un golpe en la cabeza—Perdona Gaara se me olvido que la inundación de baba de tu cuarto y los ronquidos de oso gangoso son provocados por taro pantimedias (Queda claro que se estaba burlando ¿cierto?)

-¡Se pueden callar!—Temari salió nuevamente de su cuarto—¿Qué haces en el suelo Gaara?—la rubia lo brinco y se dirigió a la cocina

-¿Qué no es obvio?, estoy tomando el sol—Dijo el disgustado

-Bueno ponte bloqueador, luego estas chillando que tu piel esta rosada y no se que cosa,-Dijo ella mientras comenzaba a sacar cosas para preparar el desayuno-¡Kankuro bájale el volumen al televisor!¿Piensas despertar a toda la nación del fuego?—El castaño solo refunfuño mientras ponía el televisor a un nivel normal— ¿Y tu que?—Le pregunto a Shikamaru

-Estoy aquí a cumplir mi deber—Dijo el con las manos en los bolsillos

-Si bueno, emm… te diré eres un gran guía y así pero podemos andar solos por la casa—dijo ella con una taza en la mano frente al moreno

-¿Temari?—Pregunto dudoso Gaara aun seguía tirado en el pasillo—Yo… necesito ir al baño y no se donde esta—A Temari le cayo una enorme gota y Shikamaru sonrio de lado, la rubia al notar esto se muestra seria otra vez

-¿No oíste? Tienes trabajo—Temari señalo a Gaara, Shikamaru avanzo hasta al Kazekage para ayudarlo con su urgencia

* * *

Casa de Hinata

Hinata estaba muerta pero de cansancio, por la batalla de anoche la cual la había agotado de sobremanera. Lo único que deseaba era poder dormir pero ni eso podía y que el casi beso con SU Naruto le había provocado insomnio o sueños bastantes raros.

La alarma del despertador había sonado ya por tercera vez, bueno en realidad no había dejado de sonar pero ella solo había lo escuchado tres veces y esta eso lo escuchaba pero como si estuviera en el reino muy muy lejano. Se levanto con increíble pereza, miro el reloj solo para confirmar el hecho de que dejo a sus compañeros plantados por que pasaban de las diez y media. Camino lento hasta la cocina como si le pidiera permiso a sus pies de moverse.

Puso un poco de agua como le fascinaba el té en la mañana y en la tarde noche o por la noche, bueno en realidad le encantaba el té a cualquier hora

"_Pasan de las diez y yo sigo en estas fachas"—_Pensó Hinata al mirarse así misma aun en pijama—_"Si mi padre me viera"_—Sonrió con melancolía

-Hinata –El rubio y guapo muchacho que tenia por vecino, se encontraba en su departamento—Te dije que volvería para terminar nuestra conversación –Naruto la tomo y la atrajo hacia él

-Hinata-san –La voz de Naruto comenzó a cambiar por una chillona. Abrió los ojos con calma, todo se veía pañoso

"_Solo fue un sueño"—_Pensó la ojiperla

-Hinata-san, lady Tsunade solicita de su presencia—Katsuyu (la babosa que invoca Tsunade) se encontraba a un lado de la cama— ¿Hinata-san?—La chica solo se escondió mas entre las sabanas—Hinata-san… lady Tsunade, ella…-Suspiro cansada la babosa, ya llevaba quince minutos tratando que se levantara la chica

"_Si tu no vas a la montaña que la montaña venga a ti"—_Pensó mientras se convertía en varios mini clones y subieron por la colcha e invadieron a Hinata, si literalmente la babosa bueno babosas cubrieron por completo a Hinata para después hacer un ¡puff!

* * *

continuara...


	19. Chapter 19

_**NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE, NI LOS LUGARES, NI PERSONAJES (LO CUAL ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

_**LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENCE SON LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS (YA VEN COMO SI ES UNA LASTIMA)**_

-"_cursiva"- pensamientos_

_-_normal- hablando

* * *

Residencia momentánea de los hermanos Sabaku no

-Ya esta el desayuno servido—Dijo la rubia desde la cocina, Shikamaru desde que llego le hacia de perro guía del Kazekage, por su parte Kankuro se había encerrado en su cuarto

-Gracias por la comida—Dijo Gaara antes de que comenzara a comer el solito y claro que sin querer queriendo se sentó en medio de Temari y Shikamaru

-¡Kankuro si no vienes pronto ya no desayunaras NADA!—Grito Temari dejando sordo a Gaara, Shikamaru opto por taparse los oídos, sabia muy bien cuando una mujer iba a gritar, no por nada tenia una madre y una mejor amiga que además era su compañera de equipo tan problemáticas.

-¡Yo no desayunare nada!—Grito Kankuro— ¿Ni se imaginan en lo que estoy metido? Solo les diré que es grande—Agrego alegre ninja de suna

¿Siempre suele meterse algo grande por la mañana?—Pregunto Shikamaru antes de beber se su vaso, Gaara y Temari se rieron

-Así es de raro—Dijo el pelirrojo

-Me refiero a algo muy elaborado y que ustedes que son de una mente inferior a la mía jamás entenderían—dijo Kankuro saliendo de su habitación y se acerco hasta ellos para quitarle el pan que Gaara estaba por comer

-Claro y yo peco de ingenua—Dijo Temari mientras intercambiaba miradas con Shikamaru

-Gracias a Kamisama que no ves Gaara –Dijo Kankuro asqueado y devolviéndole el pan al pelirrojo

-Sabes en Konoha la gente suele usar su ropa interior abajo del pantalón no sobre el y deja las sabanas en la cama—Dijo Shikamaru apartando la vista de Temari

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que es mi identidad secreta—Dijo el inflando el pecho

-Tu identidad es ser ¿Un loco pervertido que no sabe como vestir?—dijo Gaara examinándolo con su tercer ojo

-Kankuro si de por si te consideran raro, no des mas motivos—dijo Temari antes de seguir comiendo

-Pero con una identidad secreta yo descubriré quien es el creador de NewNinj y destruiré…

-¡Ay ya cállate viejo ridículo!—lo corto Temari provocando que Kankuro se desinflara como globo, bueno hablando de su estado de animo no de sus problemas digestivos—Ve y arréglate como Kamisama manda—Kankuro se regreso cabizbajo

-Nara Shikamaru, lady Tsunade solicita de su presencia—dijo Katsuyu apareciendo de pronto sobre el plato de Gaara—Emm… ¿Gomen nasai?

-Bueno será mejor ir de una vez—dijo Shikamaru poniéndose de pie

-Nosotros también vamos—dijo Temari –Necesito que me diga hasta cuando Gaara estará así—Dijo Temari tomando su abanico

-No pretenderás que salga en pijama—dijo molesto Gaara

-Bueno adelante ve y vístete solo te recuerdo que Kankuro y tú comparten cuarto y él esta con un espíritu chingatitivo, así que usted decide Kazekage—Dijo Temari cruzada de brazos

-Bien vámonos, no es bueno hacer esperar a la Hokage—Dijo Gaara levantándose también

Y sin mas salieron, el castaño al darse cuenta que había mucha calma en el departamento salió de su cuarto y fue entonces que sospecho que se encontraba solo o que jugaban a las escondidas y se olvidaron de decirle que él tenia que buscarlos

-¿Hola?—No hubo mas respuesta que el eco del cuarto

* * *

Torre Hokage

-Estamos aquí reunidos para dar comienzo a esta nueva etapa—Decía la Hokage mientras los presentes se mostraban serios algunos otros ansiosos –Para esto deben estar conscientes que deberán apoyarse en cualquier momento, en los buenos y en las malos les agrade o no por que eso es el trabajo en equipo y que…

-Oba-chan ¿Se va tardar mucho? –Dijo Naruto aburrido, la Hokage en su primer intento trato de matarlo con su mirada pero no obtuvo resultado así que paso al b, aventarle el escritorio

-Decía yo que deben trabajar en equipo y que… —Agrego la rubia líder acomodándose el cabello, todo mundo opto por ignorar al rubio que se encontraba aplastado por un escritorio

-Perdón por la tardanza lady Tsunade—Dijo Katsuyu apareciendo con un bulto—He aquí a la joven Hinata-san—Agrego al darse cuenta que todo mundo, (miento todo el mundo no; por dos motivos no caben en la oficina de Tsunade y solo me refiero a todos los ninjas que nos importan) estaba mirando el bulto en el suelo.

Naruto se levanto rápidamente y apenas dio un paso cuando Neji se le adelanto acercándose a su prima para descubrirla un poco de las sabanas o sea pa´ ver si todavía respiraba

-Hinata-sama… ¡Hinata-sama!—Le hablo mas fuerte la segunda vez, Tsunade se acerco a ella para revisarla

-Esta muy débil, su cuerpo casi no tiene mucho chacra—dijo Tsunade – Katsuyu llévala al hospital necesita mucho descanso—Las mini babosas volvieron a invadir a Hinata (se imaginan estar cubiertos de babosas, osea en buena onda fuchila de wuacala) —Ella estará bien, solo necesita descanso, juguito de manzana, gerber, conversar con winnie pooh y cosas así —Agrego al ver la cara de preocupación de todos los presentes

-Hokage-sama, el Kazekage y la embajadora de la arena se encuentran afuera y Nara Shikamaru pregunta si puede pasar—Anuncio el ninja en turno como secretario

-Bien dile a nuestros invitados que por favor esperen un momento casi nada y al haragán aquel que pase de una buena vez—dijo la Hokage sentándose de nuevo

-Perdonen la demora—Se excuso Shikamaru —Pero guiar a un Kazekage casi ciego es difícil—Shikamaru cerro la puerta tras de si

-La reunión aun no comienza por ciertos inconvenientes—dijo Karin en tono despectivo haciendo acto de presencia, todos la veían con mala cara.

-¿Qué tipo de rara cosa eres tú?—Dijo Naruto serio, haciendo que Karin le saltara una vena enojona

-Karin que bueno que llegas, me ahorraras la fatiga de hablar—dijo Tsunade mientras tomaba algo que supuestamente era agua de su cantimplora

-No hay problema Hokage-sama—dijo la pelirroja acomodándose las gafas –Estoy aquí para hablar de su cita—Dijo ella señalando a Sakura y a Naruto, el equipo no pudo ocultar su sorpresa

-¿Qué sucede con eso?—Pregunto Sai con su típica sonrisa pintada

-No me digan que me hicieron levantar tan temprano solo para discutir de la vida amorosa de ellos—Se quejo Kiba

-Sasuke esta… ¿Cómo decirlo?—Se auto-pregunto en voz alta—Loco, se le pegan los cables, chiflado, dañado de su disco duro, se le van las cabras al monte pero sigue siendo el mismo de siempre

-¿Alguien mas no le entendió?—Pregunto el rubio viendo a los demás

-Pon atención—Dijo Karin secamente—Sasuke haría lo que fuera para ser libre, pero no se da cuenta del pasar del tiempo—Al ver que un signo de interrogación apareció en la mayoría, agregó—Por ejemplo, él sigue pensando que Sugetsu sigue en la celda de alado cuando él mismo lo vi partir a su final hace meses

-A nadie le gusta perder a un amigo—dijo Naruto mirando el suelo

-No es solo eso Naruto—Agrego la Hokage—Él a estado usando a Sakura con su sharingan, hizo que entrara en un getjutsu, si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Ino, Sasuke estaría ahora libre buscando que hacer

-Venganza… es lo único que piensa—dijo Kakashi por primera vez

-Es verdad, él mataría al gusanito de las flores solo por que lo vio feo—Dijo Karin—El se esta volviendo un problema mayor

-No vamos a matarlo—Dijo Naruto molesto

-¡Sasuke no dudaría en matarte para quitarte de su camino!—Dijo ella recordando lo que le hizo el azabache

-Pero aun si debe haber otra solución—Insistió Naruto

-Pues quiero sugerencias –Tsunade sabía que era un tema difícil para todos

-¿Ahora donde esta él?—Pregunto Shino, la noticia de la casi huida del último Uchiha era ya sabida por todos los presentes y algunos no presentes, ya sea por que se enteraron al ver a alguien herido o por que participaron en la batalla

-El se encuentra encerrado en las mazmorras secretas y esta inconsciente, por increíble que parezca—dijo Tsunade volviendo a beber su supuesta agua

-¿En cuales mazmorras secretas? –Pregunto Kiba curioso-¿Las del bosque de la muerte, las del valle del fin o las que están por las montañas?

¿Por qué descartas las mazmorras secretas del puente sur?—Le pregunto curioso Lee a Kiba

-¡Rayos!, hay que mandar a construir nuevas mazmorras secretas—Dijo Tsunade con fastidio

-Tengo entendido que para los Uchiha sus ojos lo son todo—Dijo Shino callando a su compañero y al mini cejotas

-Yo digo que Ino podría entrar a su mente a una gran distancia mientras ella lo aturde, entonces entramos y ponemos un gran somnífero y usted junto con sus pupilas podría despojarlo de sus ojos—Dijo Sai con su habitual sonrisa lo cual le quitaba punto de credibilidad a su plan

-Pero si lo dejamos ciego el podría usar sus otras habilidades ninja—Dijo Karin

-Yo sugiero que deberíamos esperar a que despierte—Dijo Shikamaru por primera vez referente al tema de Sasuke—Por lo que me dijo mi padre la noche de ayer, lo más lógico seria que esperáramos a las consecuencias del combate

-¿Por que no hacemos que pierda la memoria?—Dijo Sakura esperanzada–Seria un Sasuke nuevo sin motivos de venganza, Ino tu clan puede hacer eso

-Pero ese jutsu solo es temporal, duraría unos cuantos años y si estuviera libre y el jutsu termina fingirá que todo es normal y cuando menos lo imaginemos matara al gusanito de las flores—Dijo la rubia apenada de no dar una solución como lo esperaba su amiga

En eso la puerta se abre y entran los muy siempre alegres Homura y Koharu (Nótese el tono de sarcasmo en esa frase), se pasaron ignorando a todos los presentes hasta ponerse justo enfrente del escritorio de Tsunade

-Tsunade nos hemos enterado de la situación del Uchiha—Dijo el viejo Homura

-¿Qué en esta aldea nada es secreto?—Dijo la rubia como respuesta

-Queremos su cabeza—Dijo ahora la compañera de Homura

-¡Eso jamás!—Grito Naruto a los viejos consejeros

-No te entrometas mocoso—dijo Koharu despectivamente, Naruto solo apretó los puños para contener su coraje

-Sabemos que esta inconsciente, es el momento perfecto para acabar con él—Agrego el viejo ignorando por completo la interrupción de Naruto

-¡Ay pero que cosas!—Contesto alegre la Yondaime—Ustedes disculparan pero Shizune ha estado medio ocupada y bueno mis nuevos ayudantes de oficina les cuesta trabajo ponerse al corriente y verán ustedes ya no son mas los consejeros de la Hokage o sea yo aquí presente—Dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Qué?—dijeron ambos viejos incrédulos

-Ustedes ya espiraron, así que por favor salgan—Dijo Tsunade

-Esto es indignante—dijo Koharu

-Si bueno vieras lo poco que me importa—dijo la rubia líder volviendo a beber

-¿Quiénes son los nuevos consejeros?—Inquirió Homura

-Ese si es un secreto—Dijo la rubia mientras examinaba su cantimplora vacía

-Vete con cuidado Tsunade—Agrego Koharu—También nos enteramos del robo de equipo anbu

-Ese ya no es su problema—Dijo Tsunade con los brazos cruzados –Ya váyanse a chochear a otro lado—Los viejos nos les quedo de otra que salir refunfuñando y eso ni les sale ¿verdad?. Cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo agrego –Bien haremos lo que Shikamaru dijo por lo mientras y esto es todo pueden retirarse—Dijo la rubia mientras guardaba su adorada cantimplora y se levantaba, los presentes hicieron una reverencia y comenzaron a salir

-¡Adelante Kazekage y embajadora!—Grito desde la ventana

* * *

Continuara…

Gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia por leer esta humilde historia y dejar un review o simplemente leer ^.^

Espero en verdad que sea de su agrado puede que los personajes actúen fuera de si en algunas ocasiones pero es para darle suspenso

Nuevamente gracias y que tengan un lindo día y no olviden dejar un Review^^


End file.
